FATE
by cindyjung
Summary: Ketika waktu telah berdetik dan berlalu, aku masih berdiri di waktu dan tempat yang sama / Apa kau percaya takdir? Takdir yang membuat kita berpisah. Takdir yang membuat kita menunggu. dan takdir yang membuat kita bersatu. Kim Jaejoong, apa kau percaya takdir?/ YunJae (Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong) / -Epilog- Update / Read Review :) / Happy Reading! :D
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : YunJae (Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong)

Genre : Sad, Romance

Rate : T

.

.

.

_**Apakah kau percaya pada takdir?**_

_**Apakah mungkin kita ditakdirkan bersama?**_

Namja berambut almond itu melangkahkan kakinya tampak sangat terburu buru hingga membuat tubuhnya berbenturan dengan orang orang dihadapannya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya menandakan ia meminta maaf karena telah menabrak orang orang dihdapannya tersebut yang tentu saja hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tidak suka dan decak kesal dari orang orang tersebut. Dengan acuh ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah terminal bus dan berhenti pada sebuah bus yang sejak awal telah menjadi tujuannya.

"Apakah ini bus menuju Seoul?" tanyanya dengan terengah engah

"Ah,kau lagi, naiklah, kau hampir saja tertinggal untuk kedua kalinya" kata seorang supir yang hendak turut menaiki bus tersebut

Namja itupun menaiki bus tersebut dan matanya kemudian menelanjangi setiap inci bus tersebut berusaha mencari tempat untuk dirinya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuju tempat duduk paling belakang.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya namja itu kemudian pada namja lain dihadapannya

"Tentu, silahkan" balas namja itu sambil menyingkirkan tasnya yang tadi mengisi penuh tempat duduk tersebut dan memberi namja manis berambut almond itu duduk.

"Kamsahamnida" kata namja berambut coklat itu kemudian menjatuhkan pantatnya ke tempat duduk yang sesungguhnya tidak terlalu nyaman itu dan kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan penuh lelah dan menghela nafas sejenak.

Ia merasakan getaran kecil pada tubuhnya yang menandakan bahwa bis ini akan segera berangkat.

Dan segala masalalunya pun akan berangkat, menjauh darinya.

Namja manis itu masih menutup matanya ketika ia merasakan sebuah beban berat disebelah bahunya. Perlahan lahan ia membuka mata doenya dan menoleh kearah dimana bahunya terasa amat berat hingga akhirnya mendapati sebuah rambut berwarna coklat gelap kini sedikit menghalangi pandangannya. Mata doenya itu mengerjap perlahan sesaat sebelum kepala yang tengah berada dibahunya itu bergerak manja dan membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Tiba tiba kepala itu menjauh dari bahunya dan mulai menunjukkan sosok yang selama ini telah menjadikan bahunya sebagai alas tidur kepalanya.

"Hoaaammmm" lenguh namja lain yang kini tengah meregangkan tubuhnya disebelah namja bermata doe tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja manis berambut almond tersebut.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun juga rupanya" katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang bisa membuat para wanita meleleh sementara namja manis dihadapannya hanya diam sambil menatapnya dengan bingung

"Mian, tadi aku tidak sengaja menjadikan bahumu sebagai alas kepalaku. Apa kau marah?" tanya namja bermata musang tersebut dengan pandangan cemas

"Aniyo, hanya kaget karena tiba tiba menemukan kepalamu dibahuku" jawab namja manis itu

"Ah, kalau aku jadi dirimu, kurasa aku juga akan merasakan kekagetan yang sama hahaha" katanya dengan wajah penuh kelegaan dan mulai membuka suasana perbincangan yang menyenangkan

"Hahaha, yah begitulah" jawab namja manis tersebut sambil ikut tersenyum dan tertawa kecil

"Ah, apa tujuanmu ke Seoul?" tanya namja bermata musang itu lagi

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru, juga mencoba mencari pekerjaan dan tampaknya Seoul adalah kota yang cukup menjanjikan. Kau sendiri?" jawab namja berwajah manis tersebut sambil menatap mata musang itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran

"Aku? Hanya ingin berjalan jalan" kata namja bermata musang tersebut sambil terus menyunggingkan senyumnya

"Eh?" kata namja manis tersebut sambil kembali memasangkan wajahnya yang penuh kebingungan

"Hahaha, wae? Tidak bolehkah kalau kita hanya berjalan jalan saja?" tanya namja bermata musang itu sambil menatap namja manis disampingnya

"Aniya, hanya saja aku baru bertemu orang sepertimu. Apa kau tidak merencanakan apapun saaat memutuskan untuk menuju Seoul?" kata namja manis itu mengutarakan komentarnya

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Lagipula kalau hidup itu terlalu kita rencanakan kadang menjadi sangat tidak menarik. Akan ada saat dimana kita yang memimpin jalan hidup kita, dan hidup yang memimpin jalan kita, dan saat ini aku memilih hiduplah yang memimpin jalan kita" jawab namja tersebut sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya

"Hmmm, begitukah?" tanya namja manis itu pada namja disampingnya

"Iya, begitulah ahaha" katanya lagi

"Ah hei kita belum berkenalan, aku..." belum selesai namja manis itu menyempurnakan perkataannya sebuah tangan teracung dan lalu menghentikan kata katanya dan membuatnya terdiam sejenak

"Apa kau percaya takdir?" tanya namja bermata musang tersebut sambil masih memasang senyumnya

"Eh?" kata namja manis itu bingung –lagi-

"Kalau kita bertemu lagi di Seoul, aku baru akan menyebutkan namaku, dan kau baru boleh menyebutkan namamu" katanya sambil tersenyum tepat diwajah namja manis itu sementara namaja manis itu hanya dapat terdiam

Rasanya baru kali ini namja manis itu bertemu dengan pria yang sejenis dengan pria disampingnya ini, penuh dengan misteri, namun dapat membuatmu merasa nyaman hingga perjalanan yang sangat lama ini terasa amat sebentar,dan harus diakui oleh namja manis ini, bahwa pria itu sangat menarik.

"Terimakasih perjalanan ini jadi terasa menyenangkan" kata namja manis itu sambil tersenyum kepada namja dihadapannya

"Kau juga, perjalanan ini jadi terasa tidak sia sia" kata namja bermata musang itu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya membalas senyum namja manis tersebut

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Selamat ting.., ah tidak sampai jumpa" kata namja manis tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya pada namja bermata musang tersebut dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi namja tersebut

"Baiklah, annyeong!" balas namja bermata musang itu sambil menatap punggung namja itu hingga punggung itu menghilang

"Tetap cantik" batin namja bermata musang itu sambil terus manatapi jalan dihadapannya yang telah kosong

"YA! JUNG YUNHO!" panggil seorang namja dari belakang yang membuat namja bermata musang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara dan lalu kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya

"HEI! KIM JUNSU!" kata namja bermata musang yang bernama Yunho tersebut lalu berlari menuju kearah sahabatnya

"Ya! Kau sudah semakin tampan eoh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tiba disini huh?" tanya namja bernama Kim Junsu itu kepada sahabatnya

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin berjalan jalan hahaha" kata Yunho sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu

"Aish, kau ini tidak berubah ya! Hahaha. Jha! Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat makan terbaik di Seoul!" kata Junsu sambil balik merangkul Yunho

"Kau pergilah dulu! Kurasa aku akan menyusul!" kata Junsu disebrang sana membuat Yunho mendecak kesal

"Aish, ne! Ne!" kata Yunho sambil menekankan setiap kata katanya pada ponselnya

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Mian ne? Aku sedang sibuk saat ini! Tapi kuusahakan aku akan menyusulmu! Mian! Sampai jumpa!" kata Junsu sambil memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka

"Aish, perayaan sebulan di Seoul ku mengapa jadi seperti ini?! Tsk" Yunho masih mendecak kesal sambil memasukkan ponselnya kesakunya dengan asal lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke restoran yang diperkenalkan Junsu dihari pertama

CRING! Pintu restoran berbunyi dan membuat sepasang mata tanpa sadar langsung menatap ke arah pintu masuk.

DEG! Wajah yang sangat familiar kini berdiri di hadapannya lagi. Wajah dari orang yang membuat namja berambut almond yang tadinya hendak menyesap coffe nya ini kemudian menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap arah pintu masuk. Wajah yang sesungguhnya masih sangat membuat namja berambut almond ini penasaran.

Tampak wajah namja bermata musang itu tengah kesal sambil mengarahkan kepalanya berusaha mencari tempat untuknya duduk. Saat matanya tengah melirik kesana kemari mencari tempat kosong tiba tiba ia mendapati seorang namja yang tengah mentapanya dengan secangkir coffe ditangannya. Wajah itu sangat familiar. Bahkan mungkin wajah itu adalah wajah yang ditunggunya hingga saat ini. raut wajah Yunho yang tadinya kesal kini mulai berubah. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyum disana.

"Kau!" kata mereka bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk dan dengan raut wajah yang tidak percaya

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketempat namja manis yang pernah ditemuinya satu bulan yang lalu itu. namja manis yang sesungguhnya sejak awal telah menarik perhatiannya sejak mata doe itu menatapnya pertama kali.

"Kita bertemu lagi bukan?" kata Yunho penuh percaya diri ketika akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan namja manis dihadapannya ini

"Hahaha, jadi? Apakah ini yang namanya takdir?" tanya namja manis tersebut sambil menaruh cangkir coffenya dan terus merasa bahwa pria dihadapannya ini semakin menarik sebulan setelah mereka tidak bertemu

"Takdir ataupun bukan aku senang akhirnya dapat bertemu lagi denganmu" kata Yunho sambil menyilakan tangannya pada dadanya dan menaruhnya dimeja sambil menatap namja manis itu antusias

Rona merah itu terlihat begitu samar diwajah namja manis itu namun terasa amat hangat bagi pemilik wajahnya. mungkin sangat buruk karena ia merona saat digoda oleh sesama pria namun pria kali ini sangat berbeda. Dia sangat menarik. Mungkin lebih dari menarik.

"Kim Jaejoong" kata namja manis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Jung Yunho" kata Yunho sambil membalas uluran tangan Yunho

"Akhirnya aku tau namamu" lanjut Yunho sambil tersenyum senang

"Aku juga" kata namja manis bernama Jaejoong tersebut sambil turut membalas senyum Yunho

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kata Yunho sebelum ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan ini terdengar sangat bodoh. Ini restoran, dan dia ada disini. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan makan? Aish.

"Pabo!" batin Yunho sambil merubah sedikit air wajahnya

"Hahaha, aku disini tentu untuk makan, Yunho ssi" kata Jaejoong sambil sedikit tersenyum kecil. Pria yang terlalu menarik batinnya

"Ah, benar juga" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum garing

"Mm, apa kau sendirian?" lanjut Yunho berusaha menanyakan pertanyaan yang lain dan lebih masuk akal

" Seharusnya aku tidak sendirian, tapi temanku membatalkan janji kami saat aku sudah tiba disini. Daripada aku tidak memesan apapun akhirnya aku memesan coffe. Kau sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong sambil sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan kembali mengarahkan matanya pada Yunho

"Aku? Aku juga sama sepertimu, tapi setidaknya sampai saat ini temanku belum membatalkan janjinya hehehe" kata Yunho sedikit bengga sebelum akhirnya sebuah bunyi tanda pesan masuk berbunyi dan membuat Yunho sedikit mengerutkan keningnya

**From : Junsu, Kim**

**To : You**

**Yunho ya, mian! Kurasa aku benar benar sibuk dan harus membatalkan janji makan kita! Lain kali akan kutraktir kau lebih banyak daripada yang kujanjikan hari ini! mianhae! **

Yunho menarik nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali memasukan ponselnya secara asal kedalam sakunya dan menghembuskannya sambil mentap Jaejoong.

" Baiklah, kita senasib sekarang. Aish" desah Yunho kesal

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Hey! Bagaimana kalau kita makan makan untuk merayakan pertemuan kita kembali eoh?" kata Jaejoong penuh semangat

"Ah! Ide bagus!" kata Yunho lalu kembali mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih gembira

Perasaan senang mengitari mereka berdua malam itu. setelah satu bulan, akhirnya perasaan itu kembali dan menambah kuat ikatan diantara mereka. Mereka saling merasakan nyaman satu sama lain dan mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain hingga tanpa sadar mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang lain dalam diri mereka. Apakah ini yang namanya takdir?

"Jae" panggil seseorang bersuara husky pada sahabatnya itu

"Ne, Yoochun ah?" balas Jaejoong

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu kemarin, aku benar benar sibuk hingga terpaksa meninggalkanmu sendiri disana!" Kata Yoochun dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah

"Aish astaga. Tidak apa Chun, lagipula aku bisa sendiri! Aku ini kan pria!" kata Jaejoong sambil menepuk nepuk dadanya

"Tapi tetap saja, kemarin adalah satu satunya hari yang diijinkan dokter untuk kau keluar dari rumah sakit tapi aku malah melewatkannya" kata Yoochun dengan penuh penuh penuh penyesalan

"Hahaha, suatu hari, saat aku sudah lebih baik dari saat ini, kita akan makan sepuasnya, bagaimana?" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah menjanjikan

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu saat itu" kata Yoochun yang akhirnya mencoba memasang sebuah senyum diwajahnya

"Apa kau lapar? Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan. Kau tunggulah disini sebentar " tanya Yoochun kemudian

"Hmmm, baiklah" jawab Jaejoong

Yoochun lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan Jaejoong dan menuju ke kantin rumah sakit. Tidak lama berselang setelah Yoochun pergi, terdengar suara ribut dari arah luar.

"Ada pasien baru lagi tampaknya" batin Jaejoong sambil menatap arah luar kamarnya

Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah seketika ketika wajah familiar itu kini terlintas dihadapannya sambil dipenuhi bercak darah. Wajah namja yang ia ketahui bernama Yunho itu kini tengah dilarikan ke dalam ruang IGD sementara ia hanya dapat melihat seorang pria berwajah imut tengah terduduk dengan cemas disana. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya lalu menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Ah, mian. Pria yang didalam itu... apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jaejoong sangat hati hati

"Dia ditabrak oleh seorang pengemudi mabuk. Seharusnya aku yang tertabrak tapi dia malah menyelamatkanku dan sekarang dia yang ada diruangan ini. Aish, Kim Junsu! Pabo!" Rutuk Junsu pada dirinya sendiri

"Sudah, tenang saja. Dia pasti pria yang kuat. Kau temannya, kau pasti lebih mengenalnya bukan?" kata Jaejoong berusaha menyemangati Junsu

"Ya, Yunho memang pria yang kuat. Sangat kuat bahkan hingga sampai saat ini." kata Junsu berusaha mendalami kata kata Jaejoong dan terdiam setelahnya.

Terlihat raut cemas dan perasaan bersalah masih mendiami wajah Junsu. Sesungguhnya Jaejoong pun tidak dapat menghindarkan rasa cemas dalam dirinya ketika mendengar cerita namja disebelahnya namun bagaimanapun juga saat menghadapi masalah ini, ia harus menghadapinya dengan tenang. Jaejoong harus membuat dirinya sangat sangat tenang, karena jika tidak, hanya sakit yang akan ia rasakan.

Setelah beberapa lama seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan yang dimasuki Yunho tadi dan memanggil kerabat terdekat Yunho.

"Dia selamat dan kita dapat memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan" kata Dokter tersebut

Jaejoong yang berada dibelakang Junsu mendengarkan perkataan itu dengan perasaan lega dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali keruangannya ketika ia merasa dadanya sedikit sesak.

Sedikit cahaya mengusik pemilik mata yang tengah mengatupkan matanya tersebut dan mempuat sang pemilik mata mau tidak mau membuka matanya yang tampak sangat berat kala itu. Mata musang itu memandang menelanjangi sekitarnya dan mendapati dirinya diruangan yang sesungguhnya tidak terlalu asing baginya. Ruangan ini benar benar menggambarkan sebuah rumah sakit

"Jung Yunho?" panggil suara yang juga terasa tak asing ditelinganya

Yunho sedikit melirikkan matanya berusaha menatap menuju kearah suara. Sepasang senyum terukir dibibirnya. Itu dia. Dia yang sesungguhnya sedang dirindukan oleh Jung Yunho. Si pemilik mata doe yang telah berhasil menyedot perasaannya dari awal mereka bertemu.

"Kau" kata Yunho ketika mendapati Kim Jaejoong tengah berjongkok sambil menatapnya

"Ya, aku. Kau kenapa? Sampai bisa terluka seperti ini" tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan wajah yang menginterogasi

Yunho hanya terkekeh kecil yang terdengar masih sangat lemah. Ia berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya di tempat tidur pasien itu dengan susah payah. Dengan sigap dan perlahan Jaejoong membantunya sehingga Yunho dapat terduduk dengan sempurna.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Hanya sebuah kecelakaan biasa" Kata Yunho masih dengan sedikit terkekeh

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kalau kau sampai tidak bisa membuka matamu gara gara kecelakaan itu eoh?" kata Jaejoong sedikit memukul lengan Yunho pelan

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau berkata begitu huh? Apa kau mendoakanku seperti itu?" kata Yunho mengerutkan sedikit keningnya

"Aniyo! Aku cemas bodoh! Aku melihatmu yang sedang dilumuri darah kau pikir aku tidak takut kehilanganmu?!" kata Jaejoong sambil mendengus kesal

Yunho terdiam sejenak sambil merasakan sedikit geli pada dadanya. Getaran getaran kecil terasa kala mendapati ekspresi wajah khawatir dari namja dihadapannya ini. Dan yang berhasil membuat darahnya berdesir hebat adalah ketika namja ini berkata ia takut kehilangan Yunho.

Getaran getaran kecil itu tak pelak melukis sebuah senyum yang lebih cerah diwajah Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu merasa amat hangat kala namja didepannya ini terasa mengkhawatirkannya. Apakah Yunho telah menyukai namja dihdapannya ini?

"Kau takut kehilanganku huh?" kata Yunho sedikit menggoda Jaejoong yang berhasil membuat sebuah buratan merah dikedua pipi milik Jaejoong. Namja itu tengah merona rupanya.

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya akan segera lepas dari tubuhnya ketika Yunho bertanya seperti itu. sebuah perasaan hangat mengaliri tubuhnya dan bermuara pada pipinya yang membuat kedua pipinya membentuk buratan merah. Jujur saja perkataan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya sesuai apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Dan ya, Jaejoong amat takut bila harus kehilangan Yunho. Namja yang sesungguhnya berhasil membuatnya merasa tertarik walaupun pertemuan mereka berdua bukanlah pertemuan yang lama dan sering. Hanya saja namja ini telah berhasil menarik perhatian Jaejoong sejak awal mereka berjumpa, dan kini Jaejoong telah merasa semakin tertarik dan semakin jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Jung Yunho. Apakah ini berarti Jaejoong telah menyukainya?

"Kim Jaejoong, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Yunho yang sontak membuat namja bermata besar itu semakin melebarkan matanya

Detak jantung mereka berdua beradu dalam suatu ruangan yang sesungguhnya bisa saja memantulkan suara detak tersebut dan membuat mereka saling mendengar detak jantung mereka satu sama lain. Namun pikiran dan euphoria yang mereka pikirkan membuat mereka tuli akan segala suara yang ada disekitar mereka. Kini yang dapat mereka lakukan hanya berpikir. Memikirkan sebuah jawaban dan memikirkan sebuah tindakan. Jawaban yang akan menentukan kelanjutan dari tindakan mereka. Dan tindakan yang akan menentukan jawaban yang akan mejadi takdir mereka.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hollaaaaa :D Author kembali dengan chapeter yang kedua wkwk

Untuk semua yang udah ngereview makasih banyak ya :D Author termasuk author baru jadi maapkan kalo karyanya masih radarada dan typo(s)^^a hehehe

Ini adalah balasan untuk Review sebelumnya :

Yuuka Changminnie : TBCnya memang kusengajakan begitu, Yuuuuu wkwkwk

Vic : Makasih buat koreksianya aku ngerasa kebantu banget! Bakal coba diperbaiki di part ini :D dan ya, alurnya emang kecepetan karena awalnya ini cerita oneshoot tapi ngga jadi dan jadilah part yang kacau seperti ini huwehehe

All yang bertanya Jae sakit ato ngga : Tentang hal ini akan dibahas secara perlahan disetiap chapeter ya :D karena itu ikuti terus! Wkwkwk

All : Makasih semuanya :DDDD Mohon dukungannya terus ya :DD

Oh iya untuk FF Back To Me sequel sedang inprogress ya :D semoga kalian suka :D

Sekarang let's begin the new story ...

.

.

.

Title : FATE

Author : cindyjung

Pairing : YunJae (Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong)

Genre : Sad, Romance

.

.

.

**_Love at first sight hm?_**

**_Apa itu benar benar sebuah perasaan? Atau hanya kata kata belaka?_**

#YunJae#

"Kim Jaejoong, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Yunho yang sontak membuat namja bermata besar itu semakin melebarkan matanya.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam menatapi namja yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Suka? Mungkin ya. Tapi arti kata suka yang diucapkan namja ini sangat mengusik hati Kim Jaejoong. "Menyukai" apakah yang ditekankan Jung Yunho saat ini?

"Yun.. ah... kau ada tamu rupanya..." sanggah sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah punggung Jaejoong.

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang menjuntai dan mengenakan pakaian berupa kemeja putih dan jeans biru donker yang menambah padu indah kulit dan kemeja yang dipakainya itu kini tengah berdiri dicelah pintu kamar Yunho.

"Fany ah..." kata Yunho seperti berbisik saat menatap yeoja itu kini tengah menatapnya ragu.

Jaejoong yang merasakan aura yang aneh saat kedatangan yeoja itu lalu mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, anni, aku hanya pasien ruang sebelah dan penasaran dengan pasien baru hehe" kata Jaejoong berusaha merubah suasana diantara mereka.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah ada yang menjenguk. Aku pergi! Bye!" Kata Jaejoong seketika membangkitkan dirinya dari tempat tidur Yunho dan melewati yeoja yang dipanggil Fany itu sambil saling melempar senyum.

Dan kini hanya tersisa seorang Yunho dan seorang yeoja bernama Fany itu.

**Yunho POV**

Dia disini. Menatapku dengan tatapannya yang seperti biasa. Apa dia masih memperdulikanku setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin? Aku bahkan tidak habis pikir mata itu masih bisa membuat jantungku ini berdebar.. dan suara itu.. masih bisa membiusku dan membuatku menoleh lagi pada wajahnya.

Tiffany Hwang.. Kurasa aku memang masih mencintaimu..

"Apa kau baik saja, Oppa?" kata Fany sambil mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang berada disamping tempat tidur pasienku

"Kau dapat melihatnya sendiri" kataku sedikit dingin padanya. Jujur saja sekalipun mata ini ingin memandangnya, sekalipun mulut ini ingin memasang senyum padanya, namun hati ini masih akan selalu sakit saat bersamanya. Bahkan terlalu sakit untuk mengakuinya.

"Kau masih marah um?" kata Fany masih menundukkan kepalanya

"Menurutmu?" kataku lagi kini sambil berusaha menatapnya datar

"Ya, kau masih" katanya sambil tersenyum dan turut berusaha membalas tatapan mataku

Tidak. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. jangan keluarkan air mata dari matamu itu. Hentikan air wajah yang bisa membunuhku perlahan itu. Fany ah, kumohon jangan menangis.

"Jangan menangis" kataku sambil sedikit menghelakan nafasku

Semakin terdengar deru nafasnya yang mulai tidak teratur dan akhirnya air mata itu terjatuh dari mata indahnya. Tidak. Jangan menangis. Kumohon.

"Maafkan aku, Oppa" kata Fany masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya agar semakin tidak menjadi

Aku mengangkat tanganku yang bebas dan kuarahkan telapak tanganku pada wajahnya. Kuhapus perlahan jejak air mata itu diwajahnya yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit melonjak dan sambil menghela nafas sejenak aku menarik kedua ujung bibirku dan mengulas sebuah senyum disana.

"Jangan menangis, Fany ah.." kataku kemudian sambil menatapnya yang masih menangis tersedu

"Maafkan aku..." katanya lagi masih mengeluarkan air mata itu

"Aku tau.. aku memaafkanmu..." kataku sambil menatap mata yang masih mengeluarkan bulir air yang jernih itu

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tidak memaafkannya. Aku terlalu mencintai yeoja ini. Tiffany..

**Yunho POV End**

#YunJae#

"Kau tidak makan?" kata Yoochun ketika menatap makanan milik Jaejoong masih utuh

"Anni, aku sedang tidak lapar.." kata Jaejoong sambil menatap kosong pandangan didepannya

Jaejoong masih merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang karena perkataan Yunho tadi.

_"Kim Jaejoong, apa kau menyukaiku?" _

_"Suka?"_ batin Jaejoong .

"Kim Jaejoong" kata Yoochun mengagetkan Jaejoong. pikiran pikiran aneh Jaejoong tentang Yunho menghilang seketika ketika Yoochun menyebutkan namanya.

"Ne?" kata Jaejoong singkat.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk kembali ke Chungnam?" kata Yoochun sambil menatap Yoochun serius.

Jaejoong kembali terdiam. Kini jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang namun lebih keras daripada saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu padanya. Seketika pikiran pikiran yang ingin dilupakannya kembali berkelibat didalam kepalanya dan kembali mengusik hatinya.

"Aku.. berusaha untuk menyembuhkan semuanya disini.. terutama ini.." kata Jaejoong sambil menyentuh dadanya yang acap kali terasa sakit ketika mengingat masalalunya di tempat asalnya itu.

Yoochun hanya menatap tempat yang tengah disentuh oleh Jaejoong itu. ia mengerti bahwa dibalik sebopong daging itu terdapat sesuatu yang rapuh dan menimbulkan nyeri dan kesakitan melebihi sakit yang dirasakan dadanya.

"Masih belum bisa melupakannya hm?" kata Yoochun menatap Jaejoong lagi

"Belum.. dan kurasa tidak akan pernah Yoochun ah.." kata Jaejoong dengan air wajah yang begitu terluka

"Bukan tidak akan pernah Jaejoong ah, hanya belum" kata Yoochun kemudian menatap sahabatnya lagi

Yoochun sedikit menghelakan nafasnya sebelum akhirnya mengacak rambut sahabatnya itu dan meraih makanan dihadapannya.

"Jaejoong Oppa, makanlah makananku ini yaa" kata Yoochun sambil bertindak aegyo yang seketika membuat Jaejoong merasa geli dan lalu tertawa

"Aku tidak mau makan dari yeoja jadi jadian sepertimu" kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa dengan menutupi mulutnya yang dibalas tatapan kesal dari Yoochun

"Kau pikir diantara kita berdua siapa yang lebih cantik eoh?" kata Yoochun kesal

"Ne, ne, maafkan aku, Yoochun Opppa" kata Jaejoong sambil berlagak aegyo seperti yang baru saja dilakukan Yoochun

"Ya, ya, lihat kau lebih cantik bukan?" kata Yoochun sambil tertawa

"Aish, berhenti mengatakan kata cantik, kau membuatku semakin kehilangan selera" kata Jaejoong serius

"Hahaha, baiklah. Hentikan. Jja! Sekarang waktunya makan! Aaaa" kata Yoochun berusaha menyuapkan makanan pada Jaejoong

"Aaaaaamm" kata Jaejoong sambil memakan dengan nikmat makanan dari Yoochun

"Kau makan dengan begitu lahap kenapa kau mengatakan kau sedang tidak lapar eoh?" tanya Yoochun yang seketika membuat Jaejoong tersedak

Pikiran pikiran akan perkataan Yunho yang berhasil menggetarkan hatinya kini terbayang kembali. Rasa hangat menjalar bahkan hingga ke wajahnya.

"Ya! Ya! Kau ini kenapa? Tersedak sampai seperti itu! Ini! Minumlah!" kata Yoochun sebari menyodorkan segelas air putih kemulut Jaejoong

Jaejoong meneguk air dalam gelas itu hingga setengahnya dan meredakan sesaknya karena tersedak. Ia semakin merasakan jantungnya bergetar halus. Apakah seorang Kim Jaejoong tengah merona lagi karena Jung Yunho?

#YunJae#

Dikamar biasa yang tak jauh dari kamar Jaejoong, kini tampak seorang namja yang juga tengah menikmati makan siangnya -lebih tepatnya makan siang pasiennya-. Jung yunho kini juga tengah menikmati makanannya sambil disuapi oleh yeoja yang baru saja menangis dihadapannya itu. tangan kananya tidak dapat dengan bebas bergerak karena kecelakaan tersebut. Yunho menikmati makanan tersebut sambil menatap wajah yeoja yang dicintainya itu. Yeoja yang mungkin akan selalu dicintainya.

"Ah, ya, Oppa, apa aku tadi sedang mengganggu kalian?" tanya Fany tiba tiba

"Mengganggu siapa?" kata Yunho yang sesungguhnya memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Tiffany

"Kau dengan temanmu tadi. Pria yang manis itu" kata Fany kemudian yang membuat Yunho tersadar

"Ah, maksudmu Kim Jaejoong?" kata Yunho kemudian sambil merasakan kembali jantungnya berdegup dengan pelan ketika mengingat wajah cantik dan pesona Kim Jaejoong yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal.

"Mungkin? Apa dia sakit juga?" tanya Fany lagi dengan penasaran

"Eh? Sakit?" pekik Yunho kaget

"Eh? Masa kau tidak tau? Bukankah tadi dia bilang 'aku hanya pasien ruang sebelah' berarti dia pasien disini juga bukan?" tanya Fany lagi

Yunho hanya terdiam. Jujur saja saat Jaejoong datang menghampiri ruangannya ia tidak melihat pakaian apa yang Jaejoong kenakan saat itu. Yang Yunho tau hanyalah wajah cantik itu kembali menyapa matanya kala ia membuka mata saat itu.

_"Kim Jaejoong, apa kau menyukaiku?"_Seketika perkataan yang pernah terucap dimulutnya kembali terlintas dikepalanya

_"Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?"_ batin Yunho panik

TRRRRRTTTT! Getar sebuah telepon genggam membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengarahkan kepalanya pada asal getaran yang ternyata adalah ponsel Tiffany.

"Ne, Yeobo, aku kesana segera. Ne, annyeong" kata Fany kemudian menutup sambungan ponselnya

"Itu.." belum selesai Yunho mengucapkan kata-katanya, Fany sudah menyanggahnya terlebih dahulu

"Changmin ah" sanggah Fany dengan air wajah yang sedikit terlihat lebih sendu

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, tidak apa kan Oppa?" tanya Fany meminta ijin pada Yunho

"Tentu saja" kata Yunho sambil menarik ujung bibirnya dan membentuk senyumnya pada Fany

"Gomawo, Yunho Oppa.. Annyeong" kata Fany yang membungkuk kecil sebelum meninggalkan tempat rawat Yunho

Setelah Fany meninggalkan tempat itu, seketika Yunho menghela nafas yang terdengar sangat berat. Seakan beban pada dadanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi dan menyebabkan sesak pada dadanya. Yunho sangat mencintai yeoja itu.. Tapi.. ternyata bahkan yeoja itu tidak dapat menunggu hingga dua tahun dan telah menikah dengan namja lain. Miris memang. Tapi apa lagi yang dapat diperbuat Yunho? Meminta Fany menceraikan namja bernama Shim Changmin itu? Yang benar saja.

Seketika pikiran Yunho teralih saat memikirkan pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Fany. Kim Jaejoong. Apa dia pasien disini juga? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Rasanya bagi Yunho pria itu selalu menarik dimatanya. Dan baginya, Jaejoong adalah misteri yang ingin selalu dipecahkannya.

#YunJae#

Kim Jaejoong sedang merapikan pakaiannya dari kamar inapnya dirumah sakit ke dalam koper sampai mata doenya itu menangkap sebuah sosok yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Yoochun ah, aku keluar dulu ne?" kata Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan Yoochun sendirian

"Ya! Ya! Yang kubereskan ini baju siapa sebenarnya! Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Aish" kata Yoochun kesal karena Jaejoong menghilang dengan begitu cepatnya

Sementara langkah kaki Jaejoong membawanya kesebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit dan membuatnya berhasil menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Sosok yang berhasil membuat dadanya bergetar.

"Jung Yunho!" Panggil namja itu yang berhasil membuat orang yang dipanggil menoleh

"Jaejoong ah?" kata Yunho kebingungan

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa kau sudah berjalan jalan disini? Bukankah kau masih sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong bertubi tubi

"Aku bosan dikamar jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan. Ah, sakitku kan tidak separah itu, lagipula kakiku baik baik saja dan masih bisa kugunakan untuk berjalan. Ah, kau sendiri? Sedang apa disini?" jelas Yunho kemudian lalu bertanya balik pada Jaejoong

"Aku? Untuk bertemu denganmu" jawab Jaejoong

"Eh? Ada angin apa kau ingin menemuiku?" tanya Yunho lagi

"Aku ingin berpamitan" jawab Jaejoong lagi

"Eh? Kau sudah mau pergi?" pekik Yunho kaget

"Ne! Hari ini aku sudah boleh pulang hehehe" kata Jaejoong bangga

"Aish, ini tidak adil! Aku baru saja masuk dan kau akan keluar. Tsk" kata Yunho kesal

"Aigo, kenapa kau terlihat kesal sekali hm? Aku kan tidak pergi kemana mana hanya pulang. Lagipula kita masih berada di satu kota bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu bukan?" kata Jaejoong kemudian

"Jadi.. apa kau sudah percaya pada takdir?" kata Yunho kemudian yang membuat Jaejoong terdiam

"Aku tidak suka saat kau menyebutnya takdir. Aku hanya bisa percaya kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi" jawab Jaejoong pasti

"Baiklah, berarti ada kemungkinan kita bertemu lagi bukan?" kata Yunho penuh harap

"Tentu saja" jawab Jaejoong sambil menampilkan senyumnya

"Semoga itu benar benar terjadi ne, Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho dengan penuh harap

"Yah, aku harap juga begitu" kata Jaejoong sambil menghembuskan nafasnya ringan

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, kalau nanti kita bertemu lagi mungkin kau baru akan percaya bahwa kita ini sudah ditakdirkan hahaha" kata Yunho penuh percaya diri

"Hahaha, kita lihat saja nanti. Baiklah, annyeong!" kata Jaejoong sambil melambai pada Yunho dan membalikkan badannya. Suasana saat itu sangat tidak asing bagi mereka. Rasanya seperti saat pertama kali mereka berpisah diterminal bus Seoul waktu itu.

_"Kita ini sudah ditakdirkan" _

Sebuah kata yang tanpa sadar diucapkan Yunho kini kembali bergeming dikepalanya. Entah mengapa ia bisa dengan yakin berkata hal seperti itu padahal namja dihadapannya itu bukanlah seseorang yang sudah lama ia kenal. Ataukah... Sudah?

_"Kata kata macam apa itu, Jung Yunho" _batin Yunho sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

#YunJae#

**Jaejoong POV**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ya, hari ulang tahun seseorang yang sudah cukup lama bertengger dihatiku. Seseorang yang sudah cukup lama mengisi hatiku. Dan seseorang yang juga sudah cukup lama meninggalkan tempatnya disinggasana hatiku. Maksudku benar benar meninggalkannya.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida.. Saengil chukkae hamnida.." senandungku sambil menepukkan kedua telapak tanganku

Aku menatap wajahnya disana. Wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Wajah yang akan selalu aku rindukan dan bahkan aku rindukan hingga kini.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Dara ya" kataku sambil mencoba menyodorkan sebuah kue dengan lilin diatasnya tersebut

"Aku harap kau bisa melihat kue ini dan meniup lilinnya bersamaku" kataku lagi sambil menatap wajah itu

Aku sedikit menarik ujung bibir sebelah kananku dan mendengus pelan. Ada apa denganmu Kim Jaejoong? Meniup lilin ini bersama? Apa kau sudah gila? Bahkan wajah yang kau lihat ini, bukanlah wajah yang seharusnya kau lihat sebagai yeoja yang kau cintai seperti dulu.

"Ternyata kau masih merayakannya, eoh?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku dari arah punggungku

"Yoochun ah.." kataku sedikit lemas kala menatapnya. Yoochun pasti tau apa yang sedang kurasakan kini

"Aku mengeluarkanmu dari rumah sakit bukan untuk melihatmu menjadi semakin melemah seperti ini" kata Yoochun dan mengambil posisi duduk disampingku

Aku masih terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kau jauh jauh datang ke Seoul bukankah untuk mengobati luka hatimu? Tapi melihatmu masih terduduk dengan sebuah kue dan lilin diatasnya sambil bernyanyi dihadapan sebingkai foto, apakah itu yang namanya mengobati?" kata Yoochun yang sedikit menyentil hatiku

"Yoochun ah..." kataku berusaha menatapnya

"Kim Jaejoong, mulailah hidupmu yang baru. Carilah seseorang yang baru. Orang yang bisa kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Bukalah mata dan hatimu untuk sesuatu yang baru. Apa kau mau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan sebuah kesakitan?" kata Yoochun kali ini yang benar benar menyentil hatiku dan membuatku benar benar terdiam.

"Tidak harus cinta, tapi... temukanlah semangat hidupmu yang lain" lanjut Yoochun yang masih kubalas dengan sebuah keterdiaman

"Aku merindukan Kim Jaejoong saat sebelum dia datang" kata Yoochun sambil menghelakan sedikit nafasnya

Aku masih terdiam dan tertunduk sambil memikirkan kata-kata Yoochun. Ya, memang benar, aku harus menemukan sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupku. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatku menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan lebih baik.

Sesungguhnya pun... Aku merindukan aku yang dulu..

_"Apa kau percaya takdir?" _sebuah kata yang sesungguhnya sangat aku sangkal pun kini tengah menggema dalam kepalaku. Entah mengapa dalam keadaan seperti ini aku malah memikirkan hal yang sangat aku tolak.

Takdir. Adalah sesuatu yang paling aku benci. Karena ia telah membuatku terluka. Tapi apakah kali ini aku boleh mempercayainya lagi?

"Jung Yunho" ucapku lebih seperti berbisik

**Jaejoong POV End**

#YunJae#

"Shim Changmin apa yang kau inginkan sekarang eoh?" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap namja yang kini tengah tersenyum begitu lebar didepannya

"Karena hyung sudah pulang, aku sangat menginginkan masakan buatanmu hyung" kata namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu pada Jaejoong

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Belum ada seminggu Jaejoong pulang kau langsung saja meminta ia memasak. Mintalah pada istrimu!" protes Yoochun

"Aish, Yoochun Hyung ini, aku kan sudah lama sekali tidak makan masakan Jaejoong Hyung! Lagipula hari ini Fany seedang mengantar temannya yang sedang sakit pulang jadi ia tidak akan membuatkanku makan siang!" kata Changmin menjelaskan panjang lebar

"Ah ya, aku belum pernah melihat istrimu, Min. Apakah dia cantik?" kata Jaejoong kemudian sambil memasang wajah yang antusias

"Tentu saja ia cantik! Diakan istriku! Hahahaha" kata Changmin bangga

"Hmm, seandainya saja aku datang ke pernikahanmu ya, aku pasti bisa melihatnya" kata Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hahaha, aku memahamimu hyung, tak apa kalaupun kau tidak datang ke pernikahanku, setidaknya kali ini kau bisa melihatnya setelah kau pulang dari rumah sakit" kata Changmin penuh perhatian

"Terimakasih, Changmin ah" kata Jaejoong merasa terharu dengan kata kata Changmin

"Nah, akukan sudah memahamimu hyung, jadi kapan kau akan memahamiku?" tanya Changmin sambil memegangi perutnya dan sedikit memeletkan lidahnya pertanda lapar

"Aish, ternyata kau ada maksud tertentu eoh? Baiklah baiklah, aku akan membeli bahan disupermarket dulu, nanti akan kusiapkan masakan yang terlezat untukmu" kata Jaejoong sambil menekankan kata lezat

"Semoga kau tidak lupa cara memasak hyung" kata Changmin sedikit horor

"Hahaha, tidak akan. Masak adalah keahlianku bukan? Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" kata Jaejoong sambil bersiap siap dan lalu meninggalkan Yoochun dan Changmin didalamnya

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen Changmin dengan sedikit terburu buru menuju lift. Sesaat saat pintu lift terbuka Jaejoong melihat wajah yeoja yang tidak asing dimatanya. Rasanya ia pernah melihat yeoja itu tapi.. Dimana?

"Apakah kau tidak akan masuk?" kata yeoja itu ramah

"Ah, ne" kata Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya dan memasuki lift

Saat setelah ia masuk, yeoja yang tadinya berada didalam itupun keluar.

"Eh?" kata Jaejoong reflek

"Ah, aku adalah penghuni lantai ini, tadi aku menunggu didalam karena kau tidak kunjung masuk dan aku takut pintu lift itu tertutup, jadi aku tetap didalam sambil menekan tombol "buka"" jelas yeoja itu panjang lebar

"Ah, gomawo" kata Jaejoong sambil membungkuk kecil

"Baiklah kalau begitu, annyeong" kata yeoja itu sambil tersenyum lalu memunggunginya dan pergi

Sementara Jaejoong masih terdiam dan berusaha mengingat yeoja itu namun tidak juga dapat ia pikirkan siapa dan dimana ia bertemu yeoja itu.

_"Masa bodoh" _batin Jaejoong

#YunJae#

"Hmmm... kurasa Changmin akan menyukai ini.. Ini.. dan.. ah, aku lupa dia suka pedas atau tidak ya? Ah sudahlah kubeli saja" kata Jaejoong sambil sibuk memilihkan bahan bahan yang akan dia gunakan untuk memasak makanan di apartement Changmin

"Nafsu makanmu besar juga eoh?" kata sebuah suara yang cukup membuat Jaejoong terpaku sebentar dan lalu berpaling kearah suara dihdapannya

"Jung Yunho?!" pekik Jaejoong kaget

"Ya! Kenapa kau harus berteriak seperti itu eoh?" kata Yunho sedikit mengeluh ketika mendapati ekspresi Jaejoong yang tidak terduga

"Ah, mian. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sedikit gugup. Lagi, jantung itu berdegup pelan dan lembut seperti biasanya saat menatap namja dihadapannya ini

"Aku sedang mencoba membeli makanan instant" kata Yunho menjawab seadanya

"Kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Baru saja hari ini hahaha. Ahhh, kau membeli bahan makan begini banyak apa ada pesta dirumahmu?" tanya Yunho yang kini tengah memakai pakaian santainya itu antusias

"Anni, hanya ini untuk sepupuku yang baru saja kukunjungi. Dia memintaku memasak makanan dan inilah yang akhirnya kubeli. Kau tau? Nafsu makannya sangat banyak" kata Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan

"Hahaha, oh ya? Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"Kalau aku tidak bisa memasak untuk apa Changmin memintaku memasak?" kata Jaejoong kesal

Jaejoong sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya yang hanya dibalas sebuah senyum geli diwajah Yunho

"Baiklah, baik, aku percaya kau bisa memasak. Mungkin lain kali kau bisa memasakanku makanan hahaha" kata Yunho sambil tertawa

"Kau mau? Biar aku buatkan juga. Makanan instant tidak baik bagi orang yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit" kata Jaejoong menawarkan

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Yunho ragu

"Tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan, bukankan kita ini teman hm? Apa rumahmu didekat sini?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian

"Ya, aku tinggal disebuah aprtement didekat sini. Aku baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu, kau sendiri?" tanya Yunho balik

"Aku tidak tinggal disini, hanya saja aku sedang mengunjungi apartement sepupuku. Kau tinggal diapartement juga?" tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Ya, aprtement Dong Bang" jawab Yunho

"Ah! Sepupuku juga tinggal disana! Begini saja, beritahukan aku kau tinggal dilantai berapa dan nomer berapa, maka aku akan mengantarkan makananku padamu!" kata Jaejoong kemudian

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak merepotkanmu bukan?" tanya Yunho lagi ragu

"Aish, tidak apa, mungkin setelah ini kita akan sering betemu bukan? Jadi kita harus mulai menjaga tali persahabatan kita" kata Jaejoong sambil memasang senyum diwajahnya

"Tali persahabatan... atau.. tali takdir kita?" Goda Yunho yang berhasil membuat rona tersebut kembali tercetak di wajah Jaejoong

"Aish, apa yang kau bicarakan itu huh?" kata Jaejoong sedikit terbata karena gugup

"Hahaha, kenapa kau gugup begitu? Ah, sudahlah, apakah sepupumu itu tidak sedang menunggu masakanmu? Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang" kata Yunho berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan saat melihat kegugupan Jaejoong

"Ah kau benar juga! Aku harus segera pergi!" kata Jaejoong panik sambil mengambil beberapa bahan masakan yang tersisa sambil kemudian kembali menatap Yunho

"Tuliskan lantai dan nomor apartement mu, aku akan memberikanmu masakanku" kata Jaejoong sambil merogoh sedikit saku jaketnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah bolpen pada Yunho

"Menulis dimana?" tanya Yunho polos

Jaejoong menarik sedikit lengan jaketnya dan lalu menyerahkan tangan kirinya kehadapan Yunho sementara Yunho hanya tertegun melihat tangan Jaejoong yang diarahkan padanya.

"Tulis saja disini" kata Jaejoong kemudian sambil menatap tangannya dan Yunho bergantian

Yunho awalnya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menuliskan sebuah angka dan huruf disana. Debar jantung Yunho bergetar sangat hebat kala itu. Ini pertama kalinya namja itu menyentuh tangan namja yang telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya sejak awal. Dan sesuai dugaannya, tangan ini begitu halus dan putih tanpa cela. Kim Jaejoong mengapa kau begitu cantik dimata seorang Jung Yunho?

"Itu dia, maaf telah mengotori tanganmu" kata Yunho kemudian berusaha menutupi kegugupannya

"Tidak apa, inikan mauku. Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang, kau lanjutkan belanjamu tapi jangan membeli banyak makanan instant ne? Aku pergi dulu!" kata Jaejoong penuh perhatian lalu berpaling dan meninggalkan Yunho lagi

Setiap kali selalu saja seperti ini. Namja manis itu yang selalu pergi dan meninggalkan Yunho sendirian. Tidak ada perasaan khusus selain debaran debaran kecil didada Yunho setiap kali ia bertemu dengan namja manis itu. hanya saja setiap kali namja itu meninggalkannya, seakan namja itu merasakan kehilangan. Jung Yunho, ada apa denganmu?

#YunJae#

TINGTONG

Suara bel pintu aprtement itu seketika membuat sang pemilik mengalihkan perhatian pemiliknya kepada asal suara. Terlihat disebuah layar yang berada didalam apartementnya itu seorang yang tengah membawakan serantang makanan didalamnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanya seorang yang sedang berada didalam aprtemen itu sambil menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal

Yunho membuka pintu sambil memandang malas pada pemandangan didepannya. Seorang yeoja dengan serantang makanan ditangannya berdiri tegap didepan pintu itu dan memasang senyum manisnya disana.

"Fany ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho pada seorang yeoja dihadapannya

"Aku hanya membuatkanmu sebuah makanan, Oppa. Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jadi kurasa kau tidak sempat membuat makanan sendiri" kata Fany penuh perhatian

"Aku sudah membeli cukup banyak makanan instant jadi kau tidak perlu repot repot" kata Yunho datar namun sejujurnya dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat sakit saat mengucapkan nada sedatar dan tampang semalas itu

"Makanan instant? Itu tidak baik untuk kau yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit Oppa!" kata Fany sedikit kesal sambil memaksa masuk kedalam aprtement Yunho

"Ya! Fany ah!" kata Yunho berusaha menghalangi Fany namun gagal

Yunho menutup pintu aprtementnya dan mengejar Tiffany yang kini sudah ada diruang tengah aprtementnya. Yunho menarik lengan Fany dan berusaha menghentikan apapun kegiatan yang akan dilakukan Fany nantinya

"Fany ah!" kata Yunho sambil menarik lengan Fany dan membuat pemilik tubuh itu berpaling padanya

"Oppa! Walau aku bukan siapa siapamu lagi, tapi bolehkan aku masih memperhatikanmu?" pekik Fany dengan muka memelas dan bulir air mata disana

"Fany ah.." kata Yunho dengan suara yang muali mereda

TING TONG!

Kembali suara bel pintu berbunyi dan mengusik orang orang yang berada didalmnya. Yunho yang tadinya sedang menatap Fany kini teralihkan pada layar yang berada didekat pintu masuk apatementnya itu. Sebuah wajah yang daritadi ia nantikan kini terpampang jelas pada layar itu. Degup jantung Yunho mau tak mau kembali terasa namun kali ini terasa lebih berat. Lebih berat karena ada Fany didalam apartementnya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Ini aku, Kim Jaejoong!" kata seorang dari luar apartement

Apa yang akan dipikirkan Jaejoong bila melihat Fany dalam apartementnya? Jung Yunho, apa kau sedang panik sekarang?

TBC

#YunJae#

Eaaaaa dan inilah cerita yang alurnya makin ngacoooo wkwkwkw

Mian kalo pada ga ngeh pada cerita ini, karena author itu memang suka mempermainkan alurnya Wkwkw

Mian juga kalau disini adegan Yunjaenya kurang, soalnya chap ini lagi pengenalan konflik antara masing masing tokoh terutama YunJae wkwkwk

Dan maaf kalau masih ada salah dan typo(s) ^^a

Mohon reviewnya ya, supaya author dapat memperbaiki kesalahan author! Terimakasih sebelumnya sampai jumpa di next chap! *bow* :D


	3. Chapter 3

Alohaaa Cindy kembali membawa new chapter fari fanfiction ini! hehehe Cukup dengan kata "author" dan "reader" nya biar lebih santai kita panggil nama saja hehehe

Maaf bagi yang sudah lama menunggu , karena Cindy UN dulu wkwk nih. Setres banggeeettt *curhat

Balasan untuk review kali ini untuk semuanya : Makasih yang udah mau ngereview! ^^ emang disini ceritanya gak complicated dan agak memutar otak. Sejujurnya kalo serius dibaca pasti udah bisa ketebak ini alurnya kaya apa hhehe . Cindy udah kasih beberapa clue loh di ff *winkwink* wkwkw

Dan maaf kalo make karakter Fanny disini soalnya bingung juga mau masangin Yunho sama siapa dan kepikiranlah iklan Haptic ._. walaupun disini Fannynya nikah ama CM huwehehe

but sekali lagi makasih atas semuanya :D

Now let's begin our new story..

.

.

.

Title : FATE

Author : cindyjung

Pairing : YunJae (Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong)

Genre : Sad, Romance

.

.

.

**_Who do you think you are?_**

**_Who do you think I am?_**

**_There was no us anymore._**

**_Just you. And me._**

#YunJae#

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Ini aku, Kim Jaejoong!" kata Jaejoong sambil menggedor pintu apartement itu perlahan

Setelah beberapa memanggil nama namja yang tinggal di apartement itu akhirnya pintu apartement terbuka sedikit dan menunjukan wajah sang pemiliknya.

"Lama sekali, kau sedang apa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"Aku.. dari kamar mandi.. hehehe" kata Yunho sambil tertawa garing dibagian akhir kalimatnya

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu eoh? Aneh sekali" tanya Jaejoong lagi yang semakin menunjukkan wajah panik milik Yunho

"Aniyo" kata Yunho lalu menunduk dan terdiam sebentar

"Ah! Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Yunho sambil kembali menegakkan kepalanya

"Kau ini bagaimana? Aku datang kesini jelas untuk membawakanmu makanan bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang padamu?" kata Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

DEG! Jantung itu kembali bergetar dengan hebatnya. Degupan panik yang sedari tadi Yunho rasakan kini sirna dan berubah menjadi degupan yang bagi halus dan menyenangkan. Tingkah namja yang berada dihadapannya ini memang selalu menghiburnya.

"Benarkah? Aih, kurasa aku sedikit lupa" kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong sambil berusaha sedikit menggodanya

"Astaga, ternyata kau itu menderita pelupa akut huh? Belum ada satu hari kita membahas soal mengantarkan makanan dan kau sudah melupakannya? Astaga Jung Yunho~" kata Jaejoong sambil memainkan mimik mukanya yang semakin menghibur Yunho

"Hahaha, hanya bercanda, tentu saja aku ingat" kata Yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya sedikit yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong mau tidak mau membatu dengan sendirinya

"Eum.. Jadi.. apa kau tidak akan menyuruhku masuk?" kata Jaejoong gugup sambil mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

Wajah panik Yunho kembali kala Jaejoong mengatakan hal tersebut. Sebelumnya ia memasukan kepalanya lebih dahulu kebalik pintu dan melihat kondisi dalam aprtementnya. Aman.

"Masuklah" kata Yunho dengan wajah yang cukup panik sambil membukakan pintu itu lebar lebar dan membiarkan Jaejoong masuk

Jaejoong POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki apartement Jung Yunho dengan sedikit ragu. Rasa penasaran, takut dan senang sekaligus menghampiri dadaku dan membuatnya berdebar dengan tidak karuan. Sesaat saat aku menatap dalam apartementnya adalah benar benar apartement seorang pria. Tidak terlalu rapi namun tidak juga berantakan, ada sedikit kesan "nakal" yang kutangkap dengan segala barang yang terpajang disetiap sudut ruangan.

"Kau sendirian saja?" kataku sesaat tanpa menatap wajahnya

"Eh?" kudengar nada suaranya yang tampak terkejut itu

"Ah, maksudku, apa kau tinggal sendirian?" tanyaku kali ini sambil menatap wajahnya

"Ah, ne" jawabnya singkat

"Hm.. tidak terlalu buruk untuk seorang pria yang tinggal sendirian. Kau masih bisa menjaga kesan rapi apartement ini" kataku sambil mengomentari keadaan apartementnya kemudian

"Hmp, kau sangat melihat dengan rinci eoh? Sudahlah, lebih baik kau taruh dulu makanan bawaanmu itu" kata Yunho kemudian sambil berjalan mendahuluiku menuju sebuah dapur

Dapur yang sangat minimalis.

Aku menaruh rantang makananku diatas meja dapur itu dan lalu membukanya dan memisahkannya satu per satu. Rantang ini terdapat 3 tingkat dan aku memasukkan makanan yang berbeda dalam setiap tingkatnya dengan satu menu makanan yang tidak boleh tertinggal. Kimchi.

"Woahhh benar benar pesta eoh?" kata Yunho sambil membesarkan matanya tampak takjub saat melihat makanan makanan itu, mirip dengan ekspresi Changmin setiap melihat makanan. Hahaha

"Sudah kubilang sepupuku yang menginginkan makanan ini haha" jawabku

"Astaga, wanginya sedap sekali. Hmmm aku tidak sabar mencicipinya. Benar ini masakanmu?" kata Yunho masih berbinar kala menatap makanan itu

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau terlihat bahagia sekali saat menatapnya, Yunho ya hahaha" kataku saat menatap binar itu masih dimatanya

"Saat di rumah sakit aku jarang sekali memakan makanan yang enak dan saat melihat masakanmu aku jadi tergiur dan merasa bersyukur akhirnya bisa melihat makanan enak lagi haha" jawab Yunho yang terlihat sangat polos dimataku

"Ekspresimu itu mirip sangat mirip dengan ekspresi Changmin yang selalu kulihat! Ahaha" kataku sambil membandingkannya dengan Changmin

Kami terdiam sebentar sambil aku kembali memisahkan rantang rantang makananku itu dan mencari sebuah piring untuk menjadi pengganti alas makanan itu.

"Changmin?" kata Yunho kemudian yang membuatku berhasil menoleh padanya

"Iya, Changmin, sepupuku yang baru saja kuceritakan kepadamu" kataku sambil berusaha menatapnya yang tengah tertunduk itu

"Apa... nama lengkapnya..?" kata Yunho yang terdengar nada keraguan dalam setiap perkataannya

Ia berusaha menegadahkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan wajah penuh keraguan dan penantian. Aku balas menatap matanya.

"Shim. Shim Changmin"

Jaejoong POV End

#YunJae#

Yunho POV

"Shim. Shim Changmin" Kata Jaejoong sambil menatapku

Aku kembali terdiam dan merasakan dadaku terhentak dengan kencang. Shim Changmin? Apa ini berarti namja dihadapanku mengenal Tiffany? Apa ini berarti namja dihadapanku adalah sekutu dari orang yang kini telah menjadi musuh dalam hubunganku?

Aku menatapnya lagi. Kutelan salivaku diam diam dengan segala pikiran yang berkelebat dalam kepalaku. Bagaimana kalau namja ini mengetahui hubunganku dengan Tiffany sebelumnya? Bagaimana jika ia memberitahukan hal ini pada Changmin? Bagaimana jika Fany meninggalkanku? Ah tidak, bagaimana kalau namja ini...meninggalkanku?

"Aku haus, apa kau mau membeli minuman?" ajakku kemudian

"Eh? Apa kau lupa membeli minuman tadi?" tanya namja dihadapanku dengan wajah yang cukup lucu dan menghibur

"Hehe, begitulah" kataku garing

"Aish, bagaimana kau bisa lupa? Baiklah, ayo kita ke supermarket dan membeli minuman!" kata Jaejoong sambil memberhentikan kegiatannya, mencuci tangannya sebentar dan lalu menatapku

"Jja, kita berangkat!" kata Jaejoong lagi kemudian

Aku melangkahkan kakiku sebentar menuju sofa dan mengambil jaket disana lalu kami keluar meninggalkan apartementku. Dalam perjalanan aku mengirimkan sebuah teks pesan pada Fanny untuk keluar dari tempat sembunyinya –dimanapun itu berada- kemudian meninggalkan apartementku dan kembali ke apartementnya.

#YunJae#

"Fany ahhhh~ darimana saja eoh? Ayo kesini! Jaejoong hyung sudah membuatkan makanan untuk kita" kata Changmin saat mendapati istrinya memasuki apartementnya

Fany menatap kearah Yoochun dan menundukan kepalanya sedikit lalu melangkah menuju arah yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang diharapkan Changmin. Bukannya menuju meja makan Tiffany malah melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya. Hal itu mau tidak mau mengundang tanya diantara dua manusia yang kini berada di meja makan.

Sementara didalam kamar, Fany hanya merasakan getaran pada tubuhnya. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya berusaha agar menenangkan dirinya. Wajahnya memucat dengan serangat panik yang kini dirasakannya. Pikirannya melayang kearah pembicaraan antara Yunho dengan pria lain saat itu.

_"Ekspresimu itu mirip sangat mirip dengan ekspresi Changmin yang selalu kulihat!"_

_"Iya, Changmin, sepupuku yang baru saja kuceritakan kepadamu"_

_"Shim. Shim Changmin"_

Kata kata itu berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Sepupu Changmin? Dekat dengan Yunho? Bagaimana ini? Itulah yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Jujur dalam hatinya ia menyayangi Changmin dan menganggapnya seperti adik kecil yang sangat menggemaskan, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak pesona dan perhatian Yunho dimasa lalu yang berhasil membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

"Aku mencintaimu..." kata Fanny hendak menutup matanya sambil mengenang masa indahnya bersama Yunho

"Fanny ah~" panggil suara itu manja

"Changmin ah?" kata Fanny kemudian kembali membuka matanya dan menatap namja yang kini juga tengah terbaring disampingnya

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat saat pulang tadi.." tanya Changmin dengan perhatian sambil mengelus puncak kepala Fanny sayang

"Hanya sedikit pusing, yeobo" kata Fanny sambil berusaha tersenyum

"Kau pasti kelelahan hari ini, hum? Baiklah beristirahatlah, aku akan berusaha menahan diri dan menyisakan makanan Jae hyung agar bisa kau makan hehehe" kata Changmin berusaha menghibur

"Gomawo" kata Fanny sambil menatap Changmin tak enak yang hanya dibalas senyuman dari Changmin

Changmin memberdirikan tubuhnya dan kembali keruang makan. Sementara Fanny terdiam sambil kembali memikirkan apa saja yang baru terjadi hari ini.

_"Shim Changmin, kau bagai malaikat penolong untukku, pengusir kesepianku, aku sungguh menyayangimu, tapi..."_

_"Disana ada orang lain..."_

**_"Apa?! Kau pikir itu adalah alasan hum?" pekik seorang namja bermata musang pada gadis dihadapannya yang tengah tersedu_**

**_"Oppa, mianhae" kata gadis itu tampak putus asa_**

**_"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis" kata namja itu enggan menatap sang yeoja yang masih tersedu disampingnya_**

**_"Oppa, aku masih mencintaimu..." kata yeoja itu lagi tersedu_**

**_"Sungguh..." lanjutnya sambil tangan kananya meraih erat lengan baju namja itu_**

**_"Cinta eoh? Lalu bagaiman dengan dia? Hum? Kau, apa kau tidak mencintainya? Ya! Dia itu suamimu! Bagaimana kau bisa menyatakan cinta pada pria lain sementara kau sudah menikah?!" pekik namja itu dengan nada tingginya frustasi_**

**_Lengannya ia tepis dari genggaman erat yeoja itu. Nafasnya tersengal menandakan ia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya sekarang. Ia berkacak pinggang dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Mata musangnya masih enggan menatap yeoja yang kini tengah tertunduk sambil menangis disana. Sakit. Hatinya terlalu sakit bahkan hanya untuk menatap yeoja itu._**

**_"Aku hanya memintamu menunggu..." kata namja itu kemudian_**

**_"2 tahun..." katanya lagi sambil menghela nafas berat_**

**_"tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya..." lanjutnya_**

**_"Oppa..." panggil yeoja itu sambil berusaha mengambil lengan baju namja itu lagi namun dicegah oleh pemiliknya_**

**_"Pergilah..." kata namja itu sambil membelakangi yeoja itu_**

**_"Aku...sedang tidak ingin melihatmu..." lanjutnya sambil mulai melangkah_**

**_"Oppa..." panggil yeoja itu berusaha mengikuti namja itu_**

**_ "Jalani saja hidupmu..."_**

**_"Dan aku akan menjalani hidupku..."_**

**_"Mianhae..." kata yeoja itu masih mengharap balasan tatapan dari namja didepannya _**

**_"Aku perlu sendiri Fanny-ah..." kata namja itu sambil kembali melangkah sementara yeoja itu masih terdiam ditempatnya_**

**_"Oppa...Mianhae..." kata yeoja itu kembali tertunduk dan terisak_**

_"Yang memiliki hatiku..."_

_"Maafkan aku"_ batin Fanny sambil menutupi wajahnya dan lalu mencoba untuk tertidur dan melupakan semuanya hari ini.

"Apa dia baik baik saja?" tanya Yoochun saat melihat Changmin kembali seorang diri

"Kurasa dia agak kurang sehat" kata Changmin sambil menghela nafas berat

"Wae? Sekarang kau yang terlihat tidak baik baik saja" kata Yoochun melihat mimik aneh di wajah Changmin

"Anniyo, lupakan saja" kata Changmin sambil kembali duduk di meja makan

Sesaat setelah ia duduk ia kembali terdiam. Berbagai macam kilasan digepalanya mau tak mau membuat pelipis kepalanya berdenyut pelan.

_"Shim Changmin, lupakanlah" _batin Changmin

Changmin memijat pelan pelipis kepalanya dan lalu kembali menatap makanan dihadapannya. Ia memakannya seakan tidak ada apa apa. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang benar benar mengganggu disana.

#YunJae#

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa membeli air putih dan malah banyak bir di kulkasmu eoh?" tanya Jaejoong kesal saat melihat isi kulkas Yunho

"Aku butuh minuman penenang, Jaejoong ah" kata Yunho

"Ini tidak akan membuatmu tenang, tapi membunuhmu kau tau? Kau baru saja sembuh dan ingin melukai dirimu lagi?" kata Jaejoong masih kesal

"Aish, yang luka kan hanya tanganku, minuman itu tidak akan membunuhku" jelas Yunho

"Bagaimana dengan lambungmu? Tidakkah ia akan terluka?" kata Jaejoong kesal lagi

"Aish, ne,ne, mianhae ne? Aku hanya merasa sedang tidak baik belakangan ini dan kurasa bir itu bisa membantu" kata Yunho tidak ingin memperpanjang keributan ini

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas berat perlahan dan kembali menyibukan dirinya menata setiap makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas dan menemukan rantang makanan yang telah terpisah pisah disana.

"Sudah ada yang mengantarkanmu makanan rupanya?" kata Jaejoong mengagetkan Yunho

"Eh?"

"Ini, ada beberapa rantang makanan yang sudah tersedia disini, kurasa belum lama dibuat. Kenapa kau tidak memakannya?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian

"Ah, itu.. Junsu yang mengantarkannya. Masakannya sangat tidak enak jadi aku membiarkannya dalam kulkas hehehe" Yunho beralibi

"Ah... begitu..." kata Jaejoong mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya

"Apakah kita sudah bisa makan sekarang?" tanya Yunho kemudian berusaha merubah suasana yang mulai canggung

"Ah, baiklah, tunggulah disana" kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kursi ruang makan

"Tidak, tidak, kita makan diruang tengah saja ne? Rasanya lebih santai" tawar Yunho

"Mmm arraseo. Tunggulah disana" kata Jaejoong kemudian

Yunho perlahan berjalan menuju keruang tengah dan duduk di lantai sambil menyilakan kakinya. Lantai itu dilapisi sebuah karpet panjang yang sangat nyaman dan menghangatkan karena itu daripada duduk disofa, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dilantai ini.

Jaejoong datang sambil membawakan beberapa piring masakannya dan juga sekaleng jus jeruk dingin. Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan antusias. Melihat Jaejoong saat ini seperti seorang istri yang melayani suaminya. Hmmpp, seketika hal itu membuat senyum itu tertarik diwajah Yunho.

_"Dasar bodoh, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"_ batin Yunho sambil terbatuk kecil berusaha menghentikan senyumnya

"Ayo dimakan" kata Jaejoong menawarkan

"Baiklah, eh, apa kau tidak makan?" tanya Yunho

"Haruskah?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Aish, tentu saja, kau belum makan dirumah sepupumu itu bukan?" kata Yunho

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Jaejoong takjub hingga melebarkan matanya

"Karena saat kau kesini, masakan itu masih terlihat hangat dan segar, itu berarti bukan sayur yang kau panaskan" jawab Yunho

"Ah, begitu..." kata Jaejoong mengangguk kecil yang kembali menyedot perhatian mata namja bermata musang itu

"Kalau begitu makanlah bersamaku, oke?" kata Yunho menawarkan sambil memiringkan kepalanya aegyo yang membuat Jaejoong seketika tersenyum geli

"Hahaha, baiklah" jawab Jaejoong kemudian

"Baiklah, sini aku suapi" kata Yunho lagi sambil menyiapkan sesumpit kimchi ditangannya

"Eh? Suapi?" tanya Jaejoong kaget

"Ne, aku tidak suka banyak cucian piring disini jadi untuk menghemat kita makan sepiring berdua saja bagaimana?" kata Yunho

"Mm, arraseo" kata Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya lagi

"Say aaaa" kata Yunho kemudian dengan sesumpit makanan ditangannya

Jaejoong membuka mulut kecilnya perlahan dan menerima suapan dari Yunho. Seketika jantungnya berdegup dengan hangat lagi. Hangat dan nyaman. Kembali ia merasakan wajahnya merona merah seperti ini. Oh Gosh, apa yang terjadi pada seorang Kim Jaejoong?

"Kenapa wajahmu menjadi seperti itu? Apa makanan ini pedas?" tanya Yunho sedikit panik

"Ah, anniyo. Jja! Kau makan juga! Bukankah ini masakan yang kusiapkan untukmu?" kata Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho memakan masakannya kemudian

"Ah, benar juga"

Yunho lalu mengimpit makanan tersebut dengan sumpitnya dan mencoba memakannya perlahan.

"AIGO! INI ENAK SEKALI!" pekik Yunho sedikit berlebihan

"Benarkah?" kata Jaejoong merasa bangga

"Hmm, tentu saja, aigoo sudah lama rasanya aku tidak memakan makanan seperti ini! YA! Kau pemasak yang handal Kim Jaejoong!" puji Yunho

"Gomawo Yunho ah, hahaha, silahkan nikmati saja makanannya, aku akan mengambil minum dulu ne?" kata Jaejoong bangga saat melihat Yunho melahap masakannya dengan antusias. Sedikit tarikan senyum tampak diwajahnya.

_"Menarik sekali" _ batin Jaejoong sambil berusaha mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk didalam kulkas

Saat membuka kulkas ia memperhatikan lagi rantang rantang makanan yang tersedia disana. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan menutup pintu kulkas itu.

"Ya, Yunho ah, apa kau sendirian saja?" tanya Jaejoong dari dapur kepada Yunho

"Yee?" kata Yunho dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Apa kau tidak punya kekasih?" tanya Jaejoong lalu meneguk sedikit jus jeruknya

"Tidak ada. Aku ini bujangan" kata Yunho tanpa menoleh

"O? Bujangan eoh? Kau bukan gay kan?" tanya Jaejoong yang sontak membuat Yunho kaget dan terbatuk karena tersedak makanannya

Jaejoong yang panik langsung datang menghampiri Yunho dan membantunya untuk berhenti dari batuknya. Ia menepukkan punggung Yunho berusaha agar batuknya berhenti.

"Aish, mian, mian, aku tidak bermaksud..." kata Jaejoong masih menepuk punggung Yunho

"Kalau aku gay... lalu kenapa?" kata Yunho kemudian menatap wajah Jaejoong yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya ketika sebuah kata mengejutkan keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Ada perasaan senang dan sedih juga, tapi kenapa ia merasakan perasaan yang seakan ingin membuatnya melonjak lonjak. Perasaan menggebu yang membuatnya ingin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum. Kim Jaejoong ada apa denganmu?

TBC

Taraaa dan inilah ff yang hanya terdiri dari 2k kata

Cindy bingung nyari TBCnya dimana dan diputuskan TBCnya disini dan jadilah hanya berhasil 2k kata. Mian jika ini tidak terlalu memuaskan karena sebenarnya Cindy juga bingung mau bikin YunJae jatuh cinta itu gimana. Maklum ini FF seri YunJae pertama Cindy ^^a

Mohon review kekurangan, kritik, dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Terimakasih *bow


	4. Chapter 4

Title : FATE

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : T

Alohhaaaaa.. sudah berapa lama Cindy ga mengupdate? Satu bulan kira kira XD

Mian yahhh kalo Cindy lama banget Nge-unpdatenya soalnyalagi sibuk ngurusin buat kuliah belum lagi sekarang lagi sibuk sibuknya kerja.. jadi maafkan kalau waktu untuk meneruskan ff ini agak terhambat

Terimakasih yang udah mau ngeriview ff ini ya J)

Ditunggu terus reviewannya untuk membuat agar ff ini dan ff lainnya semakin baik XD

Terimakasih dan maaf sekali lagi *bow

Now lets begin the new story

.

.

.

**Yesterday is a HISTORY right?**

**So how about Tomorrow?**

#YunJae#

_"Tiffany Hwang" kata gadis berambut panjang yang terurai indah itu sambil tersenyum yang membuat matanya menjadi seperti bulan sabit yang lucu_

_"Jung Yunho" kata namja dihadapannya yang kini tengah menatapnya terpesona_

_"Jadi kita adalah teman satu tim eoh?" kata Yunho sambil berusaha membuka pembicaraan_

_"Ne,Tuan Direktur memintaku menjadi partner barumu, mohon bantuannya, Yunho ssi" kata Fanny sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit_

_"Ahaha, tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, memang perbedaan umur kita berapa tahun hm?" tanya Yunho antusias kala merasakan ketertarikan pada yeoja dihadapannya ini_

_"3 tahun, Yunho ssi" jawab Fanny sedikit malu malu. Sejujurnya ia juga merasakan ketertarikan pada namja dihadapannya ini_

_"Begitukah? Kalau begitu Oppa" kata Yunho berusaha menggoda Fanny_

_"Eh?" ucap Fanny spontan_

_"Panggil saja aku Oppa" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum_

_"O...ppa?" kata Fanny kaget mendengar Yunho memintanya memanggilnya seperti itu_

_"Tenang saja, bukan Oppa untuk memanggil pacar, hanya Oppa untuk kakak, ne? Aku boleh kan menjadi kakakmu?" kata Yunho sambil berusaha menjelaskan_

_Fanny hanya tersenyum sambil menahan geli dalam dirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang namja tampan yang secara terang terangan memintanya memanggilnya Oppa. Pria yang menarik._

_"Ne, tentu saja boleh Yunho Oppa" kata Fanny sambil tersenyum lagi dan menampakkan mata bulannya yang indah itu_

_Yunho ikut tersenyum bersamanya sambil merasa senang. Sangat senang sehingga membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dan lebih halus dan membawa aliran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat. Apakah Yunho sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis ini? _

_"Fanny ah, apa kau suka makanan pedas?" tanya Yunho menawarkan untuk makan siang bersama_

_"Ah, tidak begitu Oppa, wae?" kata Fanny yang tiba tiba membuat Yunho kecewa_

_"Ah, anni, tadinya Oppa ingin mengajakmu makan siang disebuah kedai yang makanannya cukup pedas" kata Yunho diakhiri dengan tertawaan garingnya_

_"Sebenarnya bisa saja aku makan disana Oppa" kata Fanny merasa tidak enak lalu mencoba menerima ajakkan Yunho yang terlihat hampir akan dibatalkan itu_

_"Benarkah? Baguslah " jawab Yunho kembali sumringah_

_"Yunho Oppa sangat suka pedas hum?" tanya Fanny tersenyum melihat wajah Yunho yang tidak mendapat jawaban apa apa dari Yunho_

#YunJae#

_Sudah sebelas bulan berlalu sejak mereka menjadi partner kerja di perusahaan milik ayah Yunho, sebelas bulan berlalu juga sejak mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih. Sepasang kekasih? Siapa yang menduga hubungan itu akan terjadi begitu cepat? Bahkan mungkin kedua orang didalamnya ini juga tidak menyadari bahwa hubungan itu terlalu cepat untuk mereka jalani. Tapi, mereka percaya bahwa mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Lagipula, Ayah Yunho sangat mendukung hubungan mereka._

_"Fanny ah~" kata Yunho memanggil kekasihnya itu_

_"Ne? Yunho Oppa?" kata Fanny menjawab panggilan Yunho_

_"Fanny ah...aku... ingin berpamitan..." kata Yunho kemudian_

_"Eh? Oppa mau pergi kemana?" tanya Fanny mulai merasakan aura yang tidak enak diantara mereka berdua_

_"Ke tempat yang cukup jauh" kata Yunho sedikit melemah_

_"Kemana? Apa Oppa tidak akan membawaku?" kata Fanny cemas sangat mendengar kata 'jauh'_

_"Fanny ah... Mau kah kau menungguku?" kata Yunho kemudian menatap Fanny penuh harap_

_Fanny merasakan aura yang sangat tidak enak pada pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Ada apa ini? kenapa rasanya Fanny sangat takut saat menatap mata Yunho? Seakan sekali ia meninggalkan Fanny, ia tidak akan kembali lagi._

_"Tunggulah aku... Dua tahun saja..." kata Yunho cemas saat tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Fanny_

_Fanny hanya terdiam menunduk. Merasakan dadanya sangat sesak saat ini. Tidak ada penjelasan apa apa dari namja dihadapannya. Dia hanya meminta Fanny untuk menunggu. Apakah Fanny harus percaya pada kata kata namja ini?_

_Fanny mengambil langkah maju dan memeluk namja dihadapannya ini sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya didadanya yang bisang itu. Tangisnya terpecah disana dan membuat pakaian namjanya itu terasa basah._

_"Cepatlah kembali, Oppa" kata Fanny dalam tangisnya_

_"Aku pasti akan kembali... percayalah padaku.." kata Yunho lalu memeluk yeoja itu erat berusaha membuatnya tetap dalam kehangatannya_

_Fanny harus percaya pada namja ini... Ya. Dia harus percaya kepada namja yang ia cintai ini bukan?_

#YunJae#

_2 tahun kemudian..._

_"Ini... Untukmu" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum melihat bingkisan itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel yang lalu digendongnya hanya dengan sebelah tangannya saja. _

_Ia pergi dengan terburu buru menuju sebuah gedung yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia datangi. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia kembali mengunjungi tempat itu. ia sangat rindu dengan tempat itu. mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia sangat rindu dengan orang yang ada didalam tempat itu._

_"Tu...tuan muda?" kata seorang security perusahaan saat melihat wajah familiar itu kembali terlihat disekitar perusahaan itu_

_"Ne, ini Fanny Hwang masih bekerja disini? Ada dibagian mana ia sekarang? Aku ingin melihatnya" kata Yunho dengan wajah berseri saat menanyakan keberadaan Fanny_

_Ia merindukkannya. Namja ini amat merindukkannya._

_"Itu... " kata security itu gugup_

_"Kenapa gugup begitu eoh? Apa Fanny sudah jadi pegawai yang menakutkan selama aku pergi? Ahaha" kata Yunho sambil berusaha membuat tawa diantara pembicaraan mereka_

_"Nona Tiffany Hwang... sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi, Tuan Muda" kata security itu menahan kegugupannya._

_"Eh?" saut Yunho kaget _

_"Nona... sudah keluar beberapa waktu lalu" kata security itu lagi masih gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya_

_"Eh?! Kenapa?! Bagaimana bisa?! Apa yang terjadi?!" kata Yunho sedikit mendapati emosi dalam dirinya_

_"Nona... keluar karena.. akan menikah..." kata security itu kemudian sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam_

_Hening. Diam. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Tidak ada suara atau pergerakkan apapun dari namja dihadapan security tersebut sampai suara sebuah benda jatuh terdengar disana. Itu adalah tas milik Yunho. Tas yang berisi sebuah hadia yang memang sangat diinginkan oleh Tiffany sejak lama. Sebuah gelas pasangan buatan Yunho sendiri. Namun saat tas itu terjatuh isi didalamnyapun tidak dapat terselamatkan. Pecah. Berkeping keping. Seperti hati Yunho saat ini._

#YunJae#

"Aku tidak yakin mereka sudah saling melupakan" kata seorang pria yang terdengar cukup cemas

"Wae?" kata seorang lain yang terdengar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah diucapkan temannya

"Bagaimana pun mereka pernah saling mencintai bukan?" kata namja itu lagi

"Tampaknya cepat atau lambat mereka akan bertemu lagi" lanjutnya dengan cemas

"Bagaimana jika mereka memang sudah bertemu?" sanggah namja disampingnya

"Aku melihat ia bertingkah berbeda belakangan ini" kata namja itu sambil menatap namja lain dihdapannya dengan tatapan mata yang penuh kesakitan

"Benarkah?" tanya namja lain dihadapannya

"Ne, dia menjadi lebih... entahlah aku merasa dia sangat berbeda dengan yang kukenal sebelumnya" jawab namja itu masih diikuti dengan suaranya yang terdengar memendam nada sedih

"Apa kau akan melepaskannya?" tanya seorang namja itu

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya yang terluka lagi" jawab namja lain dihdapannya itu penuh keyakinan

"Kalau begitu..." lanjutnya namja yang tampak lebih muda itu sebelum disanggah oleh namja yang tampak lebih senior dihdapannya

"Kita harus memisahkan mereka" sanggah namja yang tampak lebih senior itu

#YunJae#

Sementara disisi lain tampak sebuah keheningan yang terdapat diantara mereka. Detak jantung yang mulai terdengar sangat kencang itupun lalu menguasai suara yang penuh keheningan. Mereka mendengarnya, saling mendengar degup jantung masing masing. Apakah mereka akan lebih jujur kali ini?

"Kalau aku gay... lalu kenapa?" kata Yunho yang membuat mata Jaejoong melebar seketika

"E...Eh?" saut Jaejoong terkejut yang hanya dibalas oleh tarikkan senyum Yunho

"Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau serius itu eoh?" lanjut Yunho sambil menatap mata namja itu yang tampak semakin lucu dan indah

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Jaejoong memukul mukul punggung Yunho lebih keras untuk memberikan Yunho pelajaran

"Ya! Ya! Itu sakit!" kata Yunho berusaha menghentikkan pukulan tangan Jaejoong

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya berusaha membuat lelucon tapi tampaknya kau tidak tertawa sama sekali huh?" kata Yunho kemudian memberi penjelasan

"Ya! Itu tidak lucu! Malah itu membuatku takut!" kata Jaejoong kemudian

"Takut kenapa? Takut karena aku akan benar benar menyukaimu atau bagaimana?" tanya Yunho kemudian

"Ya! Tentu saja aku takut jika kau benar benar menyukaiku!" jawab Jaejoong masih dengan nada kesal

"Wae?" tanya Yunho menatap namja yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya itu

DEG! Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang seketika. Tatapan yang ia dapatkan dari namja ini benar benar memberikan efek tersenidri bagi dirinya. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah ia laki laki normal? Tapi kenapa saat ia menatap mata namja ini seakan pertahanan dirinya runtuh dan ia tidak bisa berfikiran normal. Dalam hatinya Jaejoong berfikir, bagaimana jika Jung Yunho menyukainya? Mungkin satu jawaban yang pasti adalah... Jaejoong akan takut kehilangannya. Tapi... kenapa?

"Karena aku laki laki babo!" jawab Jaejoong keras sambil berusaha menutupi rasa gugup dan pikiran pikiran anehnya

"Hahaha, apakah sesama laki laki tidak boleh saling menyukai?" tanya Yunho lagi cukup antusias. Bukan tentang topik yang sedang dibicarakannya hanya saja ia sangat senang saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong yang menurutnya benar benar lucu dan mengundang sensasi tersendiri dalam dirinya

"Aih! Jung Yunho! Jangan jangan kau ini benar benar gay hum?" tanya Jaejoong mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan dan pertanyaan aneh Yunho

"Hahaha, entahlah. Tapi aku rasa aku tertarik... padamu" kata Yunho sambil kembali menatap Jaejoong dan memberikan tatapan yang membuat Jaejoong merasakan hangat pada wajahnya

"Jangan bercanda" kata Jaejoong sambil menyantap makanannya dengan sekali suapan besar agar menutupi wajahnya yang tengah merah padam kini

"Aku ini orang yang bersungguh sungguh" kata Yunho kemudian terdengar serius yang membuat Jaejoong tersedang dan terbatuk kemudian dengan cepat mengambil minumannya dan meneguknya berusaha menghentikkan batuknya

"Lagipula... Kau juga menyukaiku bukan?" lanjut Yunho mulai tampak serius

"Jung Yunho..." kata Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap Yunho

"Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho lagi masih tetap menatap wajah itu tepat di titik matanya

Jaejoong terdiam seketika. Hening. Itulah yang terjadi diantara mereka beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya sebuah telepon menginterupsi keheningan mereka. Ponsel milik Jaejoong berbunyi cukup keras saat itu

"Yoboseo?" kata Jaejoong saat mengangkat telepon

_"Jaejoong ah?" _pandangan panik Jaejoong berubah seketika saat mendengarkan suara diseberang sana. Suara familiar yang ingin dilupakannya selama ini. Suara itu...

"Dara ya?" jawab Jaejoong kemudian

#YunJae#

"Fanny ah... kau baik baik saja? Makanan Jaejoong hyung pun bahkan belum kau sentuh dan... kau kelihatan berbeda belakangan ini" kata Changmin saat mendapati istrinya tengah termenung diruang makan

"Ah, anniya... hanya kurang enak badan..." kata Fanny sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan matanya yang tampak tengah tersenyum itu lagi

"Aku melihatnya lagi..." kata Changmin sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping Fanny

"Eh? Melihat apa?" tanya Fanny bingung

"Senyum yang kau tunjukkan tadi" kata Changmin sambil menatap istrinya tersebut

"Senyum itu.. senyum yang sama seperti yang aku lihat dua tahun yang lalu" kata Changmin kemudian

"E..eh?" saut Tiffany sambil berusaha menatap suaminya yang kini tepat disampingnya sambil menatapnya sendu

"Dia kembali bukan?" tanya Changmin kemudian tampak serius

Fanny terdiam. Ia tau siapa yang dimaksud Changmin dengan 'dia'. Bagaimanapun Changmin adalah suaminya, jelas Changmin tau segala masalalu yang dia hadapi dan telah ia lewati. Dan Changmin bukanlah namja yang dapat ia bodohi karena namja ini mencintainya. Begitu pula dengan Fanny yang...menyayanginya?

"Ternyata dia memang sudah kembali" kata Changmin memutus kontak mata diantara mereka

Pandangan Fanny berubah menjadi kecemasan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya tepat saat Changmin memutus kontak mata mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

"Changmin ah..." panggil Fanny dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit ketakutan

"Kau adalah milikku Tiffany Hwang. Milikku!" pekik Changmin keras sambil menghentakkan kursi lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Fanny yang kini terdiam

Jujur saja, selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Changmin yang seperti ini. Changmin yang tampak marah dan putus asa. Changmin yang tampak mengeluarkan segala keegoisannya. Changmin yang tampak berusaha menahannya pergi. Apakah kau sudah pergi sejauh itu Tifanny ?

_"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" _batin Fanny sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi

#YunJae#

Pagi itu suasana tampak cukup bersahabat dengan suasana hatinya yang sebenranya tidak terlalu baik saat ini. Belum cukup debaran hatinya yang mengganggu setiap kali ia memikirkan namja bernama Jung Yunho. Kini wanita dalam masa lalunya hadir kembali dalam hidupnya.

Cih, bukankah ia menuju seoul untuk melupakannya? Tapi kenapa... ia harus kembali dihdapannya?

Apakah ini juga termasuk takdir?

Ia masuk kesebuah cafe dan mencari wajah yang meneleponnya tadi malam. Wajah familiar yang ingin ia lupakan namun tidak bisa. Ini menyebalkan.

"Jaejoong ah!" pekik seorang yeoja saat melihat Jaejoong yang tampak tengah mencari cari

Jaejoong menemukannya dan menatapnya. Dia tidak berubah. Bahkan senyumnya masih cantik seperti yang ia ingat sebelumnya. Matanya masih memancarkan cahaya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tertarik itu. Jantung Jaejoong kembali berdegup pelan. Dia tampak masih sangat sama seperti dulu Jaejoong mengenalnya. Sandara Park.

Jaejoong mengambil langkah yang cukup berat untuk menuju ketempat duduk tersebut. namun ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan akhirnya berhasil mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau terlihat sehat Jaejoong ah" kata yeoja itu berusaha tersenyum dihdapan Jaejoong

"Ada apa?" kata Jaejoong berusaha sedingin mungkin

"Ya! Dingin sekali, aku kan hanya merindukanmu" kata yeoja bernama Dara itu mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Merindukanku?" kata Jaejoong sinis disertai dengan tawa kecil pada akhirnya

"Jangan bercanda" katanya lagi berusaha menatap dingin yeoja dihadapannya

Hening. Itu yang dirasakan mereka saat ini. Ada aura tidak menyenangkan diantara mereka dan hanya mereka yang dapat menjelaskan mengapa dapat terjadi aura seperti itu. Dara menghela nafasnya kemudian berusaha tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya sinis.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Dara memecah keheningan diantara mereka kemudian

Dara mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Jaejoong yang tampak mengintimidasi itu ke arah latte yang berada dihdapannya. Menatap Jaejoong yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pemandangan seperti itu membuatnya sangat takut.

"Aku tau kau pasti amat terluka..." kata Dara lagi yang tidak mendapat reaksi apa apa dari Jaejoong

Dara menjadi semakin gugup dihadapannya

"Aku..."

"Darimana kau tau aku terluka hum?" sanggah Jaejoong sebelum Dara berkata kata lagi

"Apa karena kau seorang dokter kau tau kini aku sedang terluka?" lanjut Jaejoong lagi yang berhasil membuat Dara terdiam

Dokter. Itu hanya mengingatkan dia bahwa awal pertemuan mereka adalah karena dia seorang dokter yang menangani masalah kesehatan Jaejoong. Awal yang indah. Tapi... itu juga mengingatkan bagaimana mereka harus berpisah pada akhirnya.

"Jaejoong ah..." panggil Dara merasakan rasa bersalah dalam dirinya

"Kau tidak tau aku terluka Dara ya.." kata Jaejoong kemudian sambil menatap Dara dengan tatapan mata yang menampakkan bahwa dia sangat terluka

"Atau... haruskah kau kupanggil.. Oemma?" lanjut Jaejoong

"Kim Jaejoong!" pekik Dara kemudian kesal karena merasa Jaejoong terlalu memojokkannya. Bukan hanya Jaejoong yang terluka disini

Jaejoong menghentakkan kursinya lalu bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada yeoja dihdapannya ini.

"Aku pergi dulu, Oemma" kata Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan Dara yang tertegun disana

Namja ini.. Namja dihadapannya ini benar benar berhasil menguji kesabarannya. Bukan tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka terdahulu namun tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka yang sekarang ini. Bagaimana pun juga kini Dara sudah menjadi ibunya. Ini artinya mereka sudah menjadi sebuah keluarga bukan?

Sebagaimanapun Dara menyakiti Jaejoong dahulu, ia ingin mencoba dihargai atas pilihannya kini. Pilihannya untuk menikahi ayah Jaejoong yang juga dokter saat itu.

Sejujurnya Sandara Park, kau sangat kejam.

#YunJae#

Jaejoong mungkin memang tipe yang suka menghadapi apapun dengan minum minum. Namun sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu kebiasaan itu harus ia musnahkan dan harus ia singkirkan.. tapi sekarang, rasanya sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, minum soju membuatnya melupakan semuanya. Dan ia sangat ingin melupakan hari ini. Sangat.

"Soju satu lagi!" panggil Jaejoong pada seorang ahjussi disana

Ahjussi itu membawakan botol soju lagi kepada Jaejoong. Entah sudah soju keberapa yang ia teguk kini, dan sudah berapa botol yang ia habiskan kini. Ahjussi yang selalu menyediakan soju bagi Jaejoong berusaha menghentikkan kegiatan tangan Jaejoong yang tampak sudah mulai bergetar karena mabuk.

"Tuan.. sebaiknya anda pulang..." kata ahjussi itu khawatir Jaejoong akan mengganggu pengunjung lainnya bila sudah mabuk

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku ingin minum! Bawakan aku satu botol lagi!" kata Jaejoong yang wajahnya sudah memerah kini. Jaejoong tampak benar benar mabuk.

"Tuan.." kata ahjussi tersebut berusaha membujuk Jaejoong untuk pergi namun Jaejoong mulai memberontak dan berteriak

"YA! AKU MAU MINUM! BAWAKAN SEBOTOL LAGI!" kata Jaejoong sambil berteriak yang mau tidak mau membuatnya diperhatikan pengunjung lain dan membuat mereka merasa risih

Ahjussi itu hanya menatap Jaejoong khawatir sambil kemudian berusaha mengecek pakaiannya dan berharap bisa menghubungi kerabat terdekatnya. Kelihatan tidak sopan memang, tapi ia merasa harus melakukannya daripada kedai kecilnya ini akan bangkrut.

Ia menemukan ponselnya dan menatap pada layar ponsel tersebut. Terdapat nomor asing yang tampak tengah menghubungi ponselnya berkali kali. Ahjussi tersebut kemudian menghubungi nomor telepon tersebut berharap orang diseberang sana dapat membantunya.

_"Yoboseyo, Kim Jaejoong?" kata orang diseberang sana_

#YunJae#

Yunho tidak percaya akan mendapati wajah Kim Jaejoong yang tengah mabuk dihadapannya. Hey? Dia melarang Yunho minum bir sementara dia sendiri mabuk separah ini. Tsk. Yunho tidak habis pikir pertama kali ia menelepon Kim Jaejoong dan hasil yang ia dapatkan adalah seperti ini. Bagaimana Yunho mendapatkan nomor telepon Jaejoong? Mungkin kalian bisa menduganya sendiri.

"Aku butuh soju.." pinta Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang mulai serak saat Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong ditempat tidurnya

Yunho tidak mungkin membawa Jaejoong ketempat sepupunya Changmin dalam keadaan seperti ini. lagipula jika ia membawanya kesana, hanya akan membuatnya bertemu dengan Fanny dan membuatnya tidak bisa berlama lama disana.

"YA! Sudah berapa banyak yang kau habiskan eoh?" tanya Yunho kemudian pada Jaejoong yang sedang mabuk dan berusaha turun dari tempat tidur

"Soju... Aduh!" kata Jaejoong saat tubuhnya jatuh dari tempat tidur

"Tsk! Kim Jaejoong ternyata sangat merepotkan saat mabuk" kata Yunho menghela nafasnya sambil menggangkat kembali tubuh Jaejoong ke tempat tidurnya

"Aku mau..." kata Jaejoong yang terdengar memohon dan menggoda

"Soju? Tidak akan! Kenapa kau semabuk ini hum?" kata Yunho khawatir pada Jaejoong walau sebenarnya suara Jaejoong saat ini terdengar begitu menggoda

"Aku ingin..." kata Jaejoong lagi sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya

"Tidak akan! Ya! Kim Jaejoong kau sudah sangat mabuk sekarang!" kata Yunho mulai berusaha menghindari sensasi tersendiri dalam dirinya ketika melihat Jaejoong seperti itu

Namja ini ternyata memang berhasil membuat Yunho tertarik hum?

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman hangat!" kata Yunho

Belum tepat Yunho membalikkan badannya, sebuah tangan telah berhasil menahannya. Tangan Kim Jaejoong. Rasa lembutnya bahkan terasa hingga pori pori lengan Yunho.

"Aku takut..." kata Jaejoong dalam mabuknya pada Yunho

Yunho kemudian berbalik lalu menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit dan berusa menghadap wajah mabuk Jaejoong. Jujur saja wajah yang tengah kemerahan ini tampaka sangat manis dan menggoda Yunho. Dia pria, tapi siapapun yang melihat pemandangan ini, baik pria atau wanita, akan tergila gila padanya. Mungkin ini juga yang terjadi pada Yunho.

"Aku akan melindungimu... percaya padaku" kata Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang kini ada dihadapannya

Jaejoong terdiam dan mulai merasa tenang dalam mabuknya. Ia merasa hangat kala menyentuh tangan Yunho dan ia merasa percaya bahwa Yunho akan menepati janjinya. Entah apa yang merasuki Jaejoong saat itu, tapi kemudian Jaejoong memajukan kepalanya dan menyatukan bibir cherrynya dengan bibir hati milik Yunho.

Yunho yang mendapatkan tindakkan spontan seperti itu, mau tidak mau membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak menghindarinya tapi juga tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya merasakan sebuah kecupan yang amat manis disana. Kecupan dari bibir Jaejoong. walau tercium bau soju disana, tapi Yunho menikmatinya.

Jaejoong melepaskan kecupan dibibirnya dan menatap Yunho sejenak masih dengan tatapan sadar dan tidak sadarnya.

"Mungkin aku memang... menyukaimu..." kata Jaejoong kemudian

Yunho termenung. Detak jantungnya menggila saat itu juga. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengedipkan matanya saja ia merasa enggan karena ia takut saat ia mengedipkannya, ternyata ia hanya mengalami sebuah mimpi. Tapi saat akhirnya ia berusaha mengedipkannya ternyata itu semua bukanlah mimpi.

Senang? Atau... Takut?

Yunho tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya kini, yang ia tau adalah namja ini benar benar menarik perhatiannya. Bahkan mungkin namja ini... benar benar sudah menarik hatinya..

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title : FATE

Author : cindyjung

Pairing : YunJae (Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong)

Genre : Sad, Romance

Holaaaa.. Cindy kembali membawa new chapeter dari cerita ini hahaha. Maaf kalo Cindy selalu lama ngupdatenya.. Maklum sibuk #sok sibuk# wkwkwk . tidak terasa ff ini sudah memasuki chapter ke 5 (?) disini semoga kalian makin menikmati alur ceritanya yang agak ribet ini yah :D

Balasan review:

Vic89 : Tiga huruf mana? TBC ? wkwkwk iya pasti udah keterka kalo ini akan semakin belibet (?) ahahah. Makasih vic udah mau ngikutin dari awal sampe akhir yah J)) *bow

YunHolic : Emang disini min kasian banget : berdoalah semoga Tiffany akhirnya kembali ke jalan yang benar (?) wkwkw . Makasih juga ya udah mau baca and review ff ini J)) *bow

NaraYuuki : Ne J makasih ya mau baca ff ini terus dan mantengin lagi dari awal hehehe *bow

KimYcha Kyuu :Pasti J makasih udah mau sempet baca and ngereview J*bow

Yuuka Shim : Wuakakak jangan bete lah. Kan masih ada kesempatan di cerita lain wkwkwk :p haha aku tau kau gak suka yang kaya gitu. Maap yak. Makasih udah mau baca sistah *bow

MaghT : Hayooo jatuh ga ya? Kita lihat apa Yunho mau jatuh kelubang yang sama kekeke *ketawa jaat. Makasih yah udah mau baca ff ini *bow

Meybi : Begitulah disini sebenarnya peran paling kejam itu dipegang Dara #mungkin# . kalo jejung sakit apa nanti dibahas di part ini ato ga part selanjutnya J. Maksih ya udah mau ngikutin ff ini *bow

Balasan Review End (?)

Makasih banget buat readers yang menyempatkan diri baca, ngeriview, memfollow, dan memfavorit ceritanya J Cindy jadi makin semangat! Wkwk

Maaf untuk semua kata kata ribet, adegan tidak layak baca (?), kegaringan yang merata (?) dan TYPO (S)! *bow

sejujurnya mungkin part ini adalah part paling bored dan ribet untuk dibaca tapi semoga kalian tetep suka ya :D huehehehe

Now lets begin the new story...

.

.

.

**_When today feels like yesterday_**

**_What would you choose?_**

**_Today? Or yesterday?_**

#YunJae#

Kim Jaejoong merasakan sebuah bias bias cahaya yang serasa menusuk matanya. Dengan enggan ia berusaha membuka matanya dan mengerjapnya pelan sambil berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang terasa asing baginya.

_"Dimana ini?"_ batin Jaejoong sambil membangkitkan badannya dari tempat tidur itu

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa amat menyakitkan kala itu. Sangat pening sehingga sangat sulit mengatur keseimbangannya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar turun dari tempat tidur itu dan membuatnya hanya dapat terduduk dipinggir tempat tidur itu. Matanya terus terpejam saat pening itu seakan berputar diseluruh kepalanya dan mengusik kesadarannya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu" Kata seorang namja yang suaranya terasa sangat familiar ditelinganya

Jaejoong mengalihkan kepalanya mencoba menatap si pemilik suara. Benar saja, namja itu sangat tidak asing untuk dirinya.

"Jung Yunho?" kata Jaejoong masih dengan kepeningan dikepalanya

"Ini. Minumlah ini dulu" kata Yunho sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh madu hangat pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya dapat termangu sambil melihat cangkir dihadapannya. Banyak pertanyaan pertanyaan yang berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Tentang apa yang terjadi, kenapa Yunho ada disini, dan ia memikirkan ia sedang berada dimana. Namun pemikiran pemikiran itu hanya kembali membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Dengan sebuah desahan singkat akhirnya Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berusaha menyesap teh madu tersebut. Hangat. Dan nikmat. Membuat seakan segala masalah dalam kepalanya perlahan pergi dan sirna.

"Kau mabuk" jelas Yunho kemudian dan membuat Jaejoong terhenti dari aktifitasnya dan mengalihkan kepalanya menatap Yunho

"Kau sangat mabuk kemarin" jelas Yunho lagi dan mengambil tempat disi Jaejoong yang tengah terduduk itu

"Mabuk?" tanya Jaejoong masih tidak percaya

"Ne. Kau mengigau aneh aneh dan berkeringat sangat banyak, karena itu aku mengganti bajumu" jelas Yunho sambil memperhatikan tubuh Jaejoong yang telah berganti pakaian miliknya

Jaejoong hanya membulatkan matanya sambil kemudian menatap ketubuhnya yang kini telah mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dari pakaian yang ia pakai kemarin. Seburat noda merah muda hinggap diwajahnya menandakan ia tengah merona kini.

"Kau yang menggantinya?" tanya Jaejoong masih terkaget kaget

"Ne, memang kenapa?" tanya Yunho santai sambil menatap Jaejoong

Jaejoong terdiam. Dalam batinnya ia hanya dapat memikirkan bahwa memang bukanlah hal yang aneh jika seorang pria saling menggantikan pakaian. Lagipula, mereka ini sesama pria bukan? Tapi kenapa degupan didada Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong merasakan perasaan lain dan malah membuatnya cemas seperti ini?

"Ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Yunho yang mengubah suasana jadi lebih serius. Ada sedikit hal dalam igauan Jaejoong kala itu yang mengganggu Yunho

"Sandara... Siapa dia?" tanya Yunho lagi tanpa menatap Jaejoong

Jaejoong kembali terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapannya dan menundukkan kepalanya memandang lantai. Ia memang tidak banyak mengingat apa apa saja yang telah terjadi saat ia mabuk. Tapi ia rasa memang ia sempat mengucapkan nama itu dalam mabuknya. Nama yang menyebabkan ia merasa harus melepaskan semuanya lewat minuman.

"Dia ibuku" jawab Jaejoong singkat

"Ibumu?" kata Yunho mengembalikan pandangannya pada wajah Jaejoong yang kini terlihat lebih muram

"Ibu tiriku" jelas Jaejoong lagi sambil menghela nafas cukup berat disana

"Ah, ibu tiri rupanya" kata Yunho sambil mengangguk angguk seakan mengerti

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dari ia yang tengah merona dan membuatnya sangat gemas, hingga kini ia melihat hal yang sebaliknya. Ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang amat penuh luka. Yunho menyadari bahwa seorang bernama Sandara bukanlah sekedar ibu tiri bagi Jaejoong, tapi, jika Jaejoong tidak mau menceritakannya bukankah lebih baik tidak membahasnya?

"Ya! Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu padaku! Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum!" kata Yunho berusaha mengubah arah pembicaraan

Mendengar kata 'cantik', Jaejoong lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yunho dan memberikan tatapan tajam padanya seraya mempoutkan bibirnya gemas.

"YA! Aku ini Namja!" pekik Jaejoong tidak terima

"Aish, ne, ne, mianhae, aku kan hanya bercanda" kata Yunho sambil menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal itu

"..walau kau memang cantik..." kata Yunho seraya berbisik yang ternyata didengar Jaejoong dan kembali mendapat sambutan mata tajam Jaejoong

"Ah, ah, mianhae!" kata Yunho mulai merasa tidak enak pada Jaejoong

"Pukul berapa ini?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian

"Delapan pagi" jawab Yunho yang hanya dibalas sesapan oleh Jaejoong

"Apa kau masih pusing?" tanya Yunho lagi mulai mencari pembicaraan yang lain

"Sedikit" jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil kembali menyesap tehnya

"Apa kau mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Yunho khawatir

"Tidak usah. Kurasa, aku akan mengunjungi Changmin dahulu" jawab Jaejoong

DEG! Jantung Yunho mulai terasa tidak nyaman ketika Jaejoong menyebutkan nama Changmin. Nama yang jelas jelas cukup mengganggu Yunho jika ia mengingat kilasan masalalunya.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Yunho lagi

Entah ada angin apa sehingga Yunho memutuskan untuk mengantar Jaejoong menuju apartemen pria itu. hanya saja sepenggal dalam diri Yunho merasa sangat tidak nyaman ketika melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang lemah seperti ini. rasanya sepenggal dalam diri Yunho itu... ingin melindungi Jaejoong.

"Tidak u..."

"Ayolah! Aku antar kau kesana!" kata Yunho menyanggah perkataan Jaejoong sambil memberdirikan tubuhnya dan menawarkan tangannya untuk diraih Yunho

Jaejoong hanya terdiam saat melihat Yunho yang tengah menawarkan tangannya sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup pelan saat melihat hal itu. Jaejoong saat ini merasa sangat... dilindungi.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Jaejoong mengambil tangan Yunho dan membangkitkan dirinya dari tempat tidur. Yunho mengambil cangkir pada tangan kiri Jaejoong dan menaruhnya pada meja didekat tempat tidur itu. Tangan kanannya kemudian mengambil tangan kiri Jaejoong yang kosong itu dan lalu menggenggamnya dan membawanya perlahan menuju apartemen Jaejoong. Jantung mereka berdua beradu cukup cepat saat itu dan rasanya mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain. Inikah efek ciuman malam itu?

#YunJae#

TINGTONG

Suara nyaring dari arah pintu cukup mengusik yeoja yang tengah membereskan dapur kala itu dan membuatnya mau tidak mau menuju kearah pintu.

Fanny membuka pintu kecoklatan itu dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang amat mengejutkan dirinya. Seorang Jung Yunho tengah berdiri disana. Tepat dihadapannya, tanpa menyadari ada seorang pria lain selain pria itu. Sementara Yunho menatap Fanny dengan tatapan datar, Jaejoong menatap Fanny dengan penuh pertanyaan.

_"Siapa dia?"_ batin Jaejoong

"Op..." eja Fanny tanpa suara saat menatap Yunho dihadapannya

"Siapa yeobo?" kata seorang yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakang Fannya sambil turut memegangi pintu itu dan membukanya lebih lebar sehingga menampakkan Kim Jaejoong disana.

"Ah! Hyung!" pekik Changmin sambil tersenyum

Pekikan Changmin dibelakang Fanny membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan kembali tersadar. Kini didepan pintu apartemen ini, ada empat orang yang tanpa mereka sadari saling terhubung satu sama lain. Terhubung atas sesuatu yang bernama 'Takdir'.

"Ah, maaf sebelumnya. Aku disini hanya untuk mengantarkan Jaejoong saja" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum pada Changmin

"Ah? Tidak apa apa. Masuklah dulu, jangan berdiri didepan pintu seperti ini. tidak baik" kata Changmin mempersilahkan mereka masuk

Fanny berusaha sedikit demi sedikit mencuri pandang pada Yunho yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menangkap pemandangan yang sedikit tidak mengenakkannya. Tangan Yunho mengait dengan kuat pada namja yang ia ketahui adalah sepupu dari suaminya itu. Sedikit dalam hatinya merasa ngilu saat melihat pemandangan itu. Cemburu? Mungkin.

"Changmin ah, kurasa aku menitipkan sesuatu padamu, bolehkah aku mengambilnya?" tanya Jaejoong

"Ah! Ne! Ada dikamarku! Ayo hyung!" kata Changmin sambil mengajak hyungnya ke kamarnya

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya tertahan saat ia baru saja akan melangkah mengikuti arah Changmin. Matanya mengarah pada namja yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya dan menyadari bahwa tangan mereka masih saling terkait.

"Em.. Jung Yunho" panggil Jaejoong

"Um?" saut Yunho

Jaejoong mengarahkan matanya kearah tangan mereka saling terkait dan diikuti oleh mata Yunho yang juga mulai melihat tangan mereka yang masih terkait. Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menydari itu dan langsung melepaskan tangan Jaejoong secara tiba tiba. Kini wajah Yunho terasa memanas dan menimbulkan rona yang tidak biasa diwajahnya.

"Mianhae" eja Yunho tanpa suara

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan lalu pergi menuju kamar Changmin sambil merasakan debaran halus dalam dadanya semakin menggila. Sementara Yunho kini hanya dapat terdiam sambil merasakan getaran dalam dadanya. Selalu ada kehangatan dalam dirinya saat ia bersama Jaejoong. Selalu.

"Oppa..." panggil seorang yang terasa terabaikan disana

Yunho yang mendengar suara itu lalu membalikan tubuhnya menuju keasal suara dan lalu menatapnya. Tatapan Yunho kala menatap yeoja yang kini dihadapannya ini memang tidak dapat diartikan hanya saja bagi orang yang melihatnya mungkin ia tau. Ada sebersit luka ditatapannya.

"Terimakasih" kata Yunho sambil menatap Fanny

Flash Back

"Siapa itu?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong

Wajah Jaejoong yang tadi masih sempat merona karenanya kini terlihat sangat muram setelah menerima telepon itu. Ada apa ini?

"Yunho ya, aku pulang dulu ne?" pamit Jaejoong

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung saat melihat sikap Jaejoong yang tiba tiba

"Besok... aku harus bertemu seseorang, jadi kurasa aku lebih baik pulang sekarang" jawab Jaejoong sambil memberdirikan tubuhnya dan lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan terburu buru dan meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam disana

"Aku pergi" kata Jaejoong cepat sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu itu dan sepenuhnya pergi dari apartemen Yunho

Yunho merasakan perasaan tidak enak setiap kali membayangkan wajah muram Jaejoong tadi. Hatinya membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang mungkin agak berlebihan tapi Yunho merasa cemas karena seorang Kim Jaejoong sekarang. Pikirannya berputar dalam kepalanya dan membuatnya kemudian mendapatkan suatu ide yang mungkin sudah sangat gila untuk dilakukannya. Tapi rasanya bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong... ini tidak akan sia-sia.

_"Fanny ah... boleh aku minta nomor ponsel sepupu suamimu?" _ketik Yunho pada ponselnya keseseorang yang tidak akan pernah ia duga mintai tolong

Flash Back End

"Oppa, apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Fanny terang terangan

"Teman kenapa?" jawab Yunho singkat

"Anniyo, aku hanya merasa kalian sangat dekat" kata Fanny lagi

"Memang kenapa kalau kami sangat dekat? Kau tidak mungkin cemburu dengannya bukan?" jawab Yunho santai yang cukup menyentil hati Fanny

Yah, memang benar, untuk apa seorang Tifanny Hwang cemburu oleh seorang pria? Bukankah Yunho dan sepupu suaminya itu sesama pria? Tapi sedikit pikirannya melayang pada genggaman tangan mereka saat mereka memasuki aprtemen itu pertama kali. Genggaman tangan yang sangat tidak biasa dan berhasil membuatnya cemburu.

Fanny menghela nafasnya kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghindarkan bayangan itu dari pikirannya.

Jangan bodoh Tifanny Hwang.

#YunJae#

"Itu istrimu?" tanya Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan Changmin yang tengah serius mencari obat milik Jaejoong

"Dia cantik" kata Jaejoong memuji Fanny

"Sudah kubilangkan, hehe" kata Changmin lemas sambil tersenyum paksa

"Eh? Ada apa ini? Mana semangatmu dulu? Bukankah dulu kau ingin mengenalkanku padanya? Bukankah ini saatnya?" kata Jaejoong yang menyadari perubahan sikap Changmin

"Entahlah hyung, aku hanya..." kata Changmin sambil memberikan beberapa bungkus obat pada Jaejoong

"...merasa dia bukan seperti istriku yang dulu" kata Changmin lemas sementara Jaejoong membuka bungkusan obat itu satu persatu dan mulai memakannya dengan cepat sebutir demi sebutir

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menegak sebotol minuman yang adalah obat juga

"Ada yang kembali..." kata Changmin lemah

Jaejoong terdiam. Kata 'kembali' mengusik sedikit kepalanya. Ya, ia juga harus mengakui ada seorang yang kini telah kembali dalam hidupnya, mungkin perasaan ini adalah perasaan buruk yang juga tengah dirasakan oleh Changmin.

"Bersemangatlah! Jika dia memang untukmu, dia pasti akan kembali padamu, tapi jika tidak, mungkin ia hanya batu lompatan saja untuk bertemu dengan yang lebih baik" kata Jaejoong

"Bagaimana jika aku merasakan dia yang terbaik? Tapi dia tidak berpikir hal yang sama?" tanya Changmin lemah

"Jawabannya... ada dalam dirimu sendiri Shim Changmin" kata Jaejoong tegas

"Hyung, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Changmin lagi

"Hum?"

"Hilang ingatan, bagaimana rasanya?" jelas Changmin

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan senyum kecutnya.

"Itu menyebalkan"

"Kau terbangun dan tiba tiba sudah merasakan rasa sakit pada tubuhmu tanpa mengingat apa apa itu menyebalkan" jelas Jaejoong

"Tapi rasanya... lebih mudah bila kita tidak mengingat apapun tentang masa lalu dan tinggal menjalani masa sekarang" desah Changmin frustasi

"Tanpa masa lalu, tidak akan ada masa kini" kata Jaejoong berusaha menasihati Changmin yang kini tampak sangat frustasi

"Shim Changmin tersenyumlah! Semangatlah! Kau ini tampan! Mana mungkin istrimu meninggalkan orang setampan dirimu! Ayolah!" kata Jaejoong menyemangati Changmin

"Hyunnggg" kata Changmin merajuk

"Bersemangatlah! Karena setidaknya wanita impianmu itu menjadi milikmu!" kata Jaejoong menepuk pundak Changmin dan berusaha menyemangatinya

Changmin menatap Jaejoong. senyum yang Jaejoong tunjukkan dihadapannya jelas saja bukan senyuman terbaik Jaejoong, karena ia pernah melihat yang lebih baik daripada senyumnya hari ini. tapi menatap Jaejoong dan mengingat semua yang telah Jaejoong lewati, Changmin rasa ia masih cukup beruntung dalam hidupnya. Changmin kemudian berusaha melengkungakan bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman disana dan membuat Jaejoong merasa lega.

Mungkin Changmin hanya perlu berpikir positif.

#YunJae#

"Ah, kau sudah selesai Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong sudah keluar dari kamar Changmin

"Ne"jawab Jaejoong seadanya

"Ah, hyung aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada istriku!" kata Changmin yang kini lebih bersemangat

Changmin menarik Fanny dan merangkulnya disampingnya. Tanpa Changmin sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap hal itu dengan aura yang cukup panas.

"Tifanny Hwang" kata Fanny sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Kim Jaejoong. Senang akhirnya dapat bertemu dengamu" kata Jaejoong juga membungkukkan badannya

"Ah! Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang" lanjut Jaejoong

"Mau kuantar?"

"Mau kuantar hyung?"

Yunho dan Changmin menawarkan diri secara bersamaan. Sejujurnya Yunho memang sangat ingin mengantarkan Jaejoong karena masih merasa khawatir sementara Changmin ingin mengantarkan Jaejoong karena ia ingin menghindari Fanny sesaat. Jujur saja walau ia sudah sanggup merangkul Fanny dan bersikap mesra, hatinya masih merasakan kebingungan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Dan Changmin rasa, pergi kerumah Jaejoong dapat cukup menenangkannya.

"Aku... pulang dengan Changmin saja" kata Jaejoong saat menyadari raut wajah Changmin

Changmin menunjukan wajah penuh rasa terima kasih sementara Yunho menunjukkan raut wajah yang penuh kekecewaan. Kecewa? Yah, rasanya Yunho sedang sangat kecewa kini. Sementara Tiffany hanya dapat menatap dua pria yang menawarkan jasanya bagi Jaejoong itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ambil kunci mobil dulu" kata Changmin sambil kembali menuju kamarnya

"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus kembali ke apartement ku" kata Yunho berusaha berpamitan

"Ah! Yun!" panggil Jaejoong tanpa embel embel lagi dan menarik tangan Yunho yang hampir menjauh

"Terimakasih sebelumnya" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis pada Yunho yang membuat jantung Yunho berdegup pelan lagi dan membuatnya seakan terhipnotis untuk tersenyum juga

"Ne" kata Yunho kemudian sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan pergi

Ruangan itu kini hanya menyisakan Jaejoong dan Tiffany didalamnya. Hening terasa diantara mereka berdua. Jujur saja, Fanny masih merasa kikuk setiap kali mengingat orang yang dekat dengan Yunho adalah sepupu suaminya, jadi daripada ia mengambil langkah yang salah dalam berbicara, ia memilih diam.

"Fanny ah" panggil Jaejoong kemudian yang membuat Tifanny akhirnya menatap mata doenya

"Jangan salah langkah" kata Jaejoong menasihati

DEG! Fanny terkaget mendengar kata kata Jaejoong yang tampak cukup mengintimidasi dirinya. Pikiran pikiran dalam kepalanya mulai berbayang dan membuat kepalanya semakin penuh dan membuat denyutan kecil disana. Apa maksud perkataan Jaejoong?

"Jja! Ayo kita pergi!" kata Changmin kemudian lalu berlalu bersama Jaejoong tanpa mengindahkan Fanny

Changmin memang sedang menghindari Fanny rupanya.

#YunJae#

"YOOCHUN HYUNG!"

Yoochun yang tengah memasukkan bahan makanan menuju rumah Jaejoong terlonjak ketika mendengar pekikan suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya.

"Ya!" pekik Yoochun ketika melihat Changmin memasuki rumah Jaejoong

"Yoochun hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Changmin polos

"Ya! Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" tanya Yoochun

"Mengantarkan Jaejoong hyung, haha"jawab Changmin semangat

"Astaga! Jadi Jaejoong menginap dirumahmu semalaman eoh? Aish anak itu!" kata Yoochun cemas

"Ah! Hyung baru memasukan bahan makanan ya! Wahhh aku harap Jaejoong hyung masak enak hari ini!" pekik Changmin lagi lebih semangat saat mebahas soal makanan

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku baru pulang! Setidaknya aku ingin istirahat dulu!" kata Jaejoong sambil memasuki rumah dan menuju kamarnya santai

"Hey, Kim Jaejoong! Kau pikir hanya kau yang tinggal dirumah ini?! Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar kalau kau menginap di apartemen Changmin eoh?" kata Yoochun cemas sambil mengikuti langkah Jaejoong

"Aish, mianhae! Kemarin aku sedang ada masalah, jadi aku berusaha untuk menangkan diri sedikit" kata Jaejoong berusaha menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya

"Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau mabuk?" terka Yoochun

"Hmmm" saut Jaejoong

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong!" pekik Yoochun merasa frustasi saat mendengar sautan itu

Yoochun adalah teman Jaejoong sejak kecil, sangat lama mereka berteman dan Yoochun tidak mungkin tidak merasa cemas pada sahabatnya satu ini. ia sudah terlanjur amat menyayangi Jaejoong dan menganggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Melihat Jaejoong yang tampak berbeda kini Yoochun merasa sangat khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sahabatnya itu karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Yoochun Hyung! Ayo kita bermain game!" panggil Changmin

Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Yoochun dengan wajah lelahnya memperlihatkan pakaian yang tidak biasa dikenakannya.

"Temani Changmin, kurasa ia sedang membutuhkannya sekarang" kata Jaejoong lebih tepat seperti menyuruh

Yoochun memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai Jaejoong. Pakaian itu bukanlah pakaian yang seperti biasa Jaejoong kenakan, bahkan bukan style yang disukai Jaejoong. Sebuah tanda tanya pun hinggap dikepala Yoochun

"Baju siapa itu?" tanya Yoochun penasaran dengan raut wajah yang tidak biasa

"Ah, ini? Temanku. Aku menginap dirumahnya kemarin, dan aku meminjam bajunya. Kenapa?" jawab Jaejoong bingung dengan raut wajah Yoochun yang tidak biasanya

Yoochun terdiam dan memperhatikan baju yang terasa memberikan efek tersendiri baginya itu.

"Sebaiknya aku menemani Changmin dulu. Kau, tidurlah" perintah Yoochun

"Hmmmm" kata Jaejoong kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal

Yoochun keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan menutupnya perlahan. Ada sedikit perasaan yang mengganggu hatinya ketika menatap pakaian itu. Pakaian yang sesungguhnya sangat familiar bagi Yoochun. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi Yoochun mengetikan beberapa angka pada ponselnya dan membuatnya terhubung pada seorang lain diseberang sana.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Kim Junsu?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title : FATE

Author : cindyjung / jungharu

Pairing : YunJae (Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong)

Genre : Sad, Romance

Aloha kembali lagi dengan istrinya Jung Yunho yang paling cantik ini #digaplok Jae# XD

Mohon maaf bila di ff sebelumnya malah makin pada ga ngerti wwkwk._.v saya ini memang suka bikin cerita yang sesat hahaha tapi semoga dipart ini kalian bisa menemukan titik cerah ya :3 *siapin lampu*

Balasan review :

Vic89 : iyak begitulah haha. Wah bahasa ngawang ngawangnya pinjem yah buat di ff ._.v

Yuuka Shim : huahaha. YunJae sweet moment? Emm, iya ntar dibikin. Tapi kalo ga sesuai harapan maapkan yah XD

YunHolic : Akhirnya ada yang ngeh juga XD hahaha mau tau jawabannya? Ikuti part ini '_')b

NaraYuuki : gapapa kok Yuuki semua ada waktunya XD haha. Ah iya, jarang pake itu karena sejujurnya males ._.a tapi kalo misalnya agak bikin bingung ntar dicoba diperbaiki dipart ini yah ^^

MaghT : Makasih ^^

Meybi : Part ini bakal ngebahas Jae-Dara nih jadi simak yah semoga ada titik terang XD

Balasan Review End

Maap bagi yang masih ga mudeng ama cerita ini yah, ntar dipart ini dan selanjutnya akan Cindy bikinkan cahaya terang untuk kalian semua XD. Oh ya mulai part ini dan kedepan kayanya bakal banyak flash back hehe jadi siapkan mata kalian untuk baca tulisan yang miring-miring (?) Makasih yang udah mau baca, review, follow dan favorit cerita ini *bow

Now let's begin the new story...

.

.

.

**_When will you realized something about heart?_**

**_Maybe when you closer with the one you love?_**

**_Or maybe when you so far away from him?_**

#YunJae#

_Jaejoong POV_

_Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat itu dan mendapati bias cahaya yang tampak berusaha menusuk mataku. Perlahan tapi pasti aku berhasil menatap ruangan disekelilingku dan mendapati bahwa aku berada diruangan yang sangat putih, bersih, namun berbau sangat memabukkan. Banyak peralatan aneh yang berada disisi kiri dan kananku. Dan juga ada rasa sakit yang begitu menjalar dikepalaku. Sebuah selang oksigen terdapat dibagian hidungku dan menutupi hidung dan mulutku._

_NGEK. Sebuah suara dari arah kananku memaksaku untuk menatap kearah asal suara. Pening dikepalaku membuatku sangat sulit untuk merubah posisi kepalaku dan membuat mataku bersusah payah menatap seorang yeoja yang kemudian sudah berada didekatku._

_"Siapa dia?" batinku_

_"Kim Jaejoong, kau sudah sadar?" kata yeoja itu ramah_

_Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya. Rasa sesak yang masih tertinggal didadaku ini membuatku merasa suaraku seakan sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Satu nama mengawang dalam kepalaku. Kim Jaejoong. Apa itu namaku?_

_"Kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat fatal dan hampir saja membuatmu kehilangan nyawamu. Untungnya, kau hanya mengalami amnesia saja dan sudah berhasil melewati masa kritis. Ah, tapi selain itu, saat kecelakaan kau menghisap banyak asap sehingga membuat paru-parumu terdesak dan tidak dapat bernafas dengan baik, jadi untuk beberapa lama aku akan menjadi dokter spesialismu" jelas yeoja itu lagi sambil menggambarkan detail _

_Aku hanya bisa menatapnya penuh tanya. Sakit pada kepalaku semakin menjadi setiap kali aku berusaha mengingat masa laluku. Apa yang terjadi padaku sebelumnya. Siapa aku dan bagaimana aku dahulu. _

_"Tidak usah dipaksakan, Kim Jaejoong. perlahan lahan semuanya akan membaik dengan sendirinya" kata yeoja itu sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku pelan_

_"Kim Jaejoong, kenalkan aku Sandara Park" katanya kemudian masih menggenggam tanganku_

_Genggaman tangannya kala itu sangat lembut dan berhasil membuatku merasa nyaman hingga tanpa sadar jantungku berdegup pelan dan menimbulkan rasa hangat pada diriku._

#YunJae#

_Hari hari berlalu. Tidak mudah bagiku memang untuk menjalani hari hari pertama saat pemulihan terlebih lagi kala aku harus mengikuti pengobatan pengeluaran asap dari paru-paruku. Rutukan apapun tidak dapat menggambarkan betapa aku sangat tersiksa saat itu tapi Dokter Dara selalu menemaniku dan membuatku merasa nyaman._

_Perlahan aku merasakan getaran yang lebih banyak padanya dan rasa nyaman padanya. Aku merasa sangat dan semakin dekat padanya. Kim Jaejoong apakah kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?_

_"Kim Jaejoong. Ini adalah sahabatmu sejak kecil, Park Yoochun" Kata Dara sambil mengenalkan seorang yang memang dirasa tidak asing bagiku_

_"Jaejoong ah..." panggil suara itu yang terdengar penuh kesedihansementara aku hanya terdiam sambil terduduk ditempat tidur pasien dan menatapnya_

_Entah apa yang harus aku pikirkan tentang namja ini. Tentang siapa dia dan bagaimana hubungan kami dulu. Tapi dari tatapan matanya aku mendapatkan sebuah kesedihan, kebahagiaan, dan... penyesalan?_

_"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian dahulu" kata Dara lagi sambil meninggalkan kami berdua_

_"Apa kaubenar sahabatku?" tanyaku padanya yang membuatnya terlonjak kecil_

_"Ah, aku lupa kau tidak mengenaliku hum? Ne, aku sahabatmu. Kita sudah bersahabat sangat lama. Sangat sangat lama" kata Yoochun sambil mengambil sebuah tempat disampingku untuk duduk_

_"Kalau begitu, apakah kau tau apa yang terjadi padaku sebelumnya?"_

_Yoochun terdiam. Aku menatapnya dan berharap ia akan memberikan jawaban yang aku benar-benar ingin tau. Rasa penasaran pada kepalaku membuatku seakan-akan ingin meledak._

_"Kau kecelakaan" jawab Yoochun singkat enggan menatapku balik_

_"Lalu sebelumnya? Apa yang terjadi padaku sebelumnya?" tanyaku lagi yang kembali dibalas keterdiaman olehnya_

_Hening sangat lama dalam ruangan ini hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara yang kuharap memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi. Tapi ternyata tidak._

_"Dara ssi itu cantik sekali ya?" kata Yoochun malah merubah topik pembicaraan kami_

_"Yoo..."_

_"Suatu saat nanti, Kim Jaejoong. Tidak sekarang" Sanggah Yoochun kemudian_

_Kini aku yang terdiam. Sesulit itukah hanya memberitahukan masa laluku?_

_"Jadi bagaimana? Dara ssi itu cantik bukan?" kata Yoochun lagi yang membuatku akhirnya mengalihkan pikiranku pada Dara_

_Ya, sejujurnya Dara memang sangat cantik walaupun ia hanya lebih tua setahun dariku. Dan memikirkan Dara tanpa sadar membuat semu merah muda pada pipi putihku. Aish ini menyebalkan. Kim Jaejoong apa kau benar benar telah menyukainya?_

#YunJae#

_Dua tahun telah berlalu. Aku memang tidak berhasil mengingat masalaluku dengan jelas namun aku tidak peduli lagi pada semua itu, karena kini dihadapanku ada seseorang yang benar benar telah berhasil mengambil hatiku. Dan saat aku menyadarinya, dia masih ada didekatku. Dara ya, aku menyukaimu, sangat sangat menyukaimu. _

_Hari ini aku berencana menyatakan cintaku padanya, senyum terus mengembang diwajahku. Aku memakai kemeja terbaikku dan mekaikan jaket jeans yang tidak kalah trendy dan sangat pas dengan kemejaku itu. Sungguh rasanya tidak asing dengan perasaan ini hanya saja tetap memberikan efek tertentu bagiku. Aku berjanjian dengannya disebuah cafe dekat rumah sakit dan telah menyiapkan sebuah kalung baginya yang tentu saja kusembunyikan disaku jaketku. Lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju cafe itu._

_Aku melihatnya disana. Cukup cantik dengan gaun sederhana yang dipadukannya dengan cardigan tanpa lengan itu. Rambut sebahunya menjuntai indah dan memperlihatkan pipi v=chubby dan bola mata indahnya. Aku benar benar tidak salah memilih gadis._

_"Kau sudah tiba lebih dulu rupanya" kataku membuka percakapan sambil mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya_

_"Tentu saja, karena aku juga punya suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" katanya_

_"Benarkah? Apa itu?" kataku masih tetap sumringah_

_Kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku menatapnya yang kelihatan yakin-tidak yakin ingin mengatakan hal itu. Tiba-tiba suatu firasat tidak enak mengenai dadaku saat itu. Debaran hangat yang aku rasakan tadi kini berubah menjadi debaran penuh tanya. Ada apa ini?_

_"Katakan saja, wanita lebih dulu" kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum padanya_

_"Kim Jaejoong.. apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Dara yang membuat jantungku seakan berhenti seketika. Pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuatku kaget dan membuat senyum kembali terkembang diwajahku_

_"Kenapa.." kataku sambil sedikit tergagap_

_"Jika ya... aku harap kau menerimaku.." lanjut Dara yang membuatku semakin terdiam_

_Aku memasukan tanganku pada kantung jaketku karena merasakan kegugupan yang amat sangat. Aku menggenggam kalung yang akan kuberikan pada Dara dan berharap ia akan mengatakan hal baik padaku. Apa ini artinya Dara juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku?_

_"Aku harap kau menerimaku sebagai ibu mu" lanjutnya kemudian sambil menatapku dengan pandangan sunggu- sungguh_

_Aku terdiam. Kembali aku merasakan seakan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Namun rasa setelahnya, tidak seindah seperti saat Dara berkata bahwa ia menyukaiku. Dara menyukaiku? Heh, aku hanya dapat mendengus pelan saat memikirkan itu. Jadi selama ini dia bersikap baik dan memanjakanku agar aku menyukainya dan menerimanya sebagai ibuku? Ibu tiriku? Tidak taukah kau Sandara Park? Aku menyukaimu lebih dari itu._

_Aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil kembali menggenggam kalung yang akan kuberikan pada Dara itu. Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan kemudian memandang wajahnya dengan pandangan penuh kecewa._

_"Aku menyukaimu" jawabku kemudian yang mendapatkan respon senyum darinya. Respon yang sesungguhnya kunantikan sedari tadi tapi tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini_

_"Sebagai pria aku menyukaimu Sandara Park" kataku lagi yang berhasil membuat pandangan matanya berubah menjadi kaget_

_"Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai ibuku" kataku lagi masih menatapnya yang kini semakin terdiam _

_Aku memberdirikan tubuhku sambil masih menatapnya. Kecewa. Hatiku sangat kecewa kini. Sangat sangat sangat._

_"Maaf jika kau mendapatkan rasa suka dariku yang tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu, tapi itulah perasaanku" kataku lagi sambil akhirnya mengambil langkah dan meninggalkan cafe itu_

_Aku pergi dan tidak menengok kebelakang lagi. Saat ini aku tidak ingin menatapnya. Tidak ingin melihatnya. Tidak ingin merasakan apapun lagi tentangnya. Saat aku sudah tiba diluar cafe aku menghentikan langkahku sebentar. Aku mengambil sebuah benda yang kini sangat menggagu tanganku. Aku mengambil kalung hati itu dan lalu membuangnya pada tempat sampah didekat sana dan kemudian menarik nafas dan melanjutkan perjalananku._

_Takdir, memang sesuatu yang sangat kejam._

_Jaejoong POV End_

#YunJae#

"Jangan bercanda denganku Park Yoochun, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" suara nyaring itu mau tidak mau membuat para pengunjung restoran menatapnya

"Junsu ah! Tenanglah sedikit" kata namja yang adalah Park Yoochun itu pada Junsu dihdapannya

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau mereka berhasil bertemu!" kata Junsu kemudian

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat namun aku tidak yakin benar atau tidak bahwa pakaian itu adalah miliknya" kata Yoochun cemas kemudian

"Haruskah mereka bertemu lagi? Setelah tiga tahun ini... haruskah mereka dipertemukan kembali?" kata Junsu dengan pasrah

"Bagaimana jika mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama Junsu ah? Bagaimana jika akhirnya mereka memang harus saling menyukai lagi?" kata Yoochun sambil menatap namja dihdapannya itu

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau melihatnya! Tidak mau melihat wajah sahabatku yang harus kehilangan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya hanya karena pria itu!" jawab Junsu sedikit kasar

"Kau pikir aku mau melihat sahabatku menangis tersedu karena kehilangan ibu yang paling dicintainya saat itu?!" jawab Yoochun juga kasar

"Padahal saat dirumah sakit... kita sudah berhasil tidak mempertemukan mereka..." kata Junsu tanpa menatap Yoochun dan mengembalikan pikirannya ke kejadianyang lalu

Flash Back :

"Sudah, tenang saja. Dia pasti pria yang kuat. Kau temannya, kau pasti lebih mengenalnya bukan?" kata seorang berusaha menyemangati Junsu

"Ya, Yunho memang pria yang kuat. Sangat kuat bahkan hingga sampai saat ini." kata Junsu berusaha mendalami kata-kata orang itu dan terdiam setelahnya

Setelah beberapa lama seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan yang dimasuki Yunho tadi dan memanggil kerabat terdekat Yunho.

"Dia selamat dan kita dapat memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan" kata Dokter tersebut

Junsu merasakan ia dapat bernafas lega kini setelah mendengarkan perkataan dokter. Ia tersenyum pada dokter dihdapannya dan memberikan bungkukan kecil pada dokter itu sebelum dokter itu meninggakannya. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya dan membuatnya kembali dapat berpikiran jernih hingga akhirnya ia menyadari satu hal. Suara familiar yang baru saja menyapanya itu... terasa sangat dekat disini.

Junsu menengok kebelakangnya dan tidak mendapati seorangpun didekatnya namun suara tadi terasa amat nyata baginya. Junsu meraih ponsel dalam sakunya dan mencari sebuah nomor yang sesungguhnya sempat menghubungi dia sebulan sebelumnya. Dan ia rasa kini, ia harus menghubungi nomor itu.

_"Yoboseo?" kata seorang diseberang sana_

"Park Yoochun? Ini aku Kim Junsu" kata Junsu kemudian

.oOo.

"Jaejoong ah, kata dokter kau sudah boleh pulang" kata seorang bersuara husky pada namja dihadapannya

"Benarkah? Bukankah kata dokter seharusnya aku tinggal lebih lama?" tanya namja yang bernama Jaejoong itu kemudian

"Sebenarnya, dokter menyarankan pengobatan dirumah saja, karena dia melihat kau sangat kebosanan dirumah sakit hahaha" kata Yoochun sambil berusaha tersenyum

"Aeh? Haha bagaimana ia bisa tau? Ahhh senangnya aku boleh pulaaangg" pekik Jaejoong senang tanpa mengindahkan rasa sakit didadanya

"Aduh" keluh Jaejoong ketika rasa sakit didadanya lebih terasa

"Ya! Walau kau boleh pulang kau harus tetap menjaga paru-parumu! Kau taukan lubang diparu-parumu itu bisa semakin membesar jika kau tidak waspada" kata Yoochun kemudian menasihati Jaejoong

"Aih mianhae, mianhae, baiklah, ayo kita beres-beres!" kata Jaejoong masih tetap semangat

Jaejoong mengambil seluruh pakaiannya dan memasukkannya pada koper dihadapannya sampai tiba-tiba ia terhenti sejenak

"Ada apa? Setelah tadi kau bilang kau tidak selera makan lalu tersedak, kini kau bilang kau tidak selera beres beres?" pekik Yoochun kesal saat melihat sikap aneh temannya

"Yoochun ah, aku keluar dulu ne?" kata Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan Yoochun sendirian

"Ya! Ya! Yang kubereskan ini baju siapa sebenarnya! Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Aish" kata Yoochun kesal karena Jaejoong menghilang dengan begitu cepatnya

TRRRTTT! Sebuah getaran pada saku celana Yoochunpun membuatnya melirik pada ponselnya dan lalu menjawabnya.

_"Bagaimana?" _tanya seorang dengan suara nyaring tersebut

"Sudah kuatur. Kami akan pulang hari ini. Semoga mereka tidak mempunyai kesempatan bertemu" kata Yoochun pada suara diseberang sana

Flash Back End

.oOo.

"Padahal aku sangat berharap pada Tiffany saat itu..." desah Junsu lemas

"Aku juga sangat berharap pada Dara kala itu tapi..." desah Yoochun juga lemas

Junsu dan Yoochun tertunduk dan termenung pada pikiran masing masing. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, dua orang itu datang ke Seoul pada waktu yang sama dan menimbulkan kepanikan dari kedua orang ini. Bukan tentang bagaimana mereka tidak boleh dipersatukan, tetapi tentang apa yang akan mereka sebabkan jika mereka dipersatukan lagi.

Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho, memiliki masa lalu bersama. Memiliki kisah kasih yang amat menyedihkan bersama. Banyak air mata dan duka yang telah mereka rasakan ketika bersama. Dan kini ketika takdir telah memberi mereka waktu untuk menjalani hidup masing masing, haruskah mereka dipertemukan kembali?

#YunJae#

Jaejoong menatapi pakaian yang baru saja selesai ia cuci dan setrika itu. pikirannya menerawang jauh pada tiga hari yang lalu saat ia pertama kali mengenakan pakaian ini. Pakaian milik Yunho.. Senyum kecil mengembang dibibir peach Jaejoong dan membuatnya memikirkan hal hal yang telah ia lewati bersama Yunho. Tidak banyak memang namun cukup berkesan baginya. Selain memberikan kesan pada kepalanya, begitu juga pada hatinya. Seperti perasaan familiar yang selama ini telah hilang dari sebagian diri Jaejoong. Perasaan yang bahkan Dara masih sulit untuk meng-utuh-kannya.

_"Kim Jaejoong, apa kau menyukaiku?" _ sebersit pertanyaan kembali menghantui kepala Jaejoong saat itu

"Jung Yunho, kau itu orang yang sangat jauh. Tapi kenapa aku merasa sangat dekat denganmu?" kata Jaejoong sambil melepaskan tatapannya pada pakaian itu dan menatap tempbok putih dihadapannya

_"Kim Jaejoong, apa kau menyukaiku?" _ kembali pertanyaan itu berkelibat dalam kepala Jaejoong

"Jung Yunho, apa aku memang menyukaimu?" kata Jaejoong kembali menatap pakaian itu dan merasakan rona merah pada pipinya

"Aahh~~~" rajuknya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya

Pandangannya menatap langit langit kamarnya sementara pikirannya melayang ketempat yang sangat jauh darinya. Jaejoong merasakan perasaan yang lain yang mirip yang dirasakannya pada Dara dulu, hanya saja kali ini bersubjek pada seorang pria dan itu adalah Jung Yunho. Namun perasaan kali ini masih mengawang dalam dirinya

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari suatu perbuatan yang harus dilakukannya. Dan ia sangat berharap bahwa ia akan menemukan jawaban yang benar benar tepat untuknya. Kim Jaejoong, apa kau menyukai Jung Yunho?

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya dan lalu mengarahkan mobil itu menuju ke apartemen milik Jung Yunho. Bahkan ia tidak perduli dengan awan yang semakin menghitam itu dan terus melajukan mobilnya kencang. Tiba di basement aprtemen tersebut, Jaejoong lalu mencoba melangkahkan kakinya sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara menyita telinganya

"Bagaimana jika aku masih benar-benar mencintaimu , Oppa!?" pekik seorang yeoja yang suara masih samar ditelinga JAejoong

"Ya! Tiffany Hwang!" pekik suara lain yang kali terdengar lebih familiar baginya

Dua orang yang tampak tidak asing itu kini berada jauh dari pandangan Jaejoong namun Jaejoong dapat mengenali mereka. Mereka saling melemparkan teriakan didepan pintu keluar yang terdapat di basement.

"Apa kau sudah menyukai orang lain?! Jawab aku oppa! Jawab!" suara seorang yeoja yang adalah Fanny

"Memang kenapa jika aku menyukai orang lain eoh?! Bukankah aku hanya menyukainya?! Aku tidak pernah menghianati siapapun seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" pekik Yunho tak kalah keras

"Jadi kau akan terus membahas ini oppa?! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" pekik Fanny

"Aku masih mencintaimu!" pekik Yunho yang didengar sangat jelas saat itu oleh Jaejoong dan berhasil membuat jantung Jaejoong seakan berhenti seketika

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kembali menatap pasangan itu. DEG! Jantung Jaejoong terasa perih saat itu dan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan kembali menyerangnya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat kini sangat tidak mengenakan hatinya. Terlihat tangan Fanny yang mengambil wajah Yunho dan lalu mencium bibirnya. Mencium. Bukan mengecup. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam kini mulai merasakan nafasnya terhirup lagi. Namun oksigen itu terasa memberikannya kesesakkan yang lebih lebih sakit dari apa yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ya, Jaejoong mendapatkan jawabannya. Dari rasa sakit ini, Jaejoong tau bahwa ia menyukai Jung Yunho.

Ya, Jaejoong menyadarinya. Dan Jaejoong menyadari juga bahwa Jung Yunho ternyata memang jauh. Sangat jauh darinya.

Jejoong kembali memasuki mobilnya dan menatap sebelah kanannya. Pakaian Yunho masih terlipat rapi disana. Sangat terbalik dengan perasaan Jaejoong saat ini. Sangat berantakan. Dan benar-benar berantakan.

TRRRTTT. Sebuah getar pada ponsel Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong melirik ponselnya sejenak dan lalu menekan tombol hijau itu.

_"Kim Jaejoong, ayo kita bertemu lagi" _kata yeoja diseberang sana

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Jaejoong dingin

_"Sekali ini, aku mohon" _kata yeoja itu dengan nada suara yang memohon membuat Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan dan lalu kembali pada pandangan dinginnya

"Baiklah, dimana?" jawab Jaejoong kemudian

#YunJae#

Changmin memasuki apartemennya sambil membawa sebuah berkas yang tampaknya sangat penting. Nafasnya tersengal setiap kali ia melangkahkan kakinya dan membawanya menuju ruangan apartemen yang ia tuju. Matanya memerah menandakan amarah yang sudah tidak bisa ia pendam lagi kala itu.

Perlahan tangannya memutar kenop pintu itu dan lalu membwanya masuk kedalam atmosfer yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini. namun perasaannya tidak bisa bertahan lagi kini. Semuanya harus terselesaikan. Sekarang.

"Ah yeobo, kau sudah pulang?" kata seorang yeoja yang sangat ia kenal adalah Fanny dengan wajah yang penuh senyum

Changmin menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Dingin, bahkan sangat dingin dan membuat Tiffany merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak dalam dadanya.

"Tiffany Hwang..." kata Changmin menyebut nama istrinya dengan lengkap itu kemudian

"Ayo kita bercerai" lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjukan sebuah map disebelah tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada Fanny

"Eh?" saut Fanny kaget sambil membelalakan matanya

"Aku bilang... ayo kita bercerai" kata Changmin menegaskan masih menatap dingin yeoja itu sementara Tiffany hanya dapat terdiam membisu sambil menatapi wajah dingin Changmin dan map yang disodorkannya secara bergantian

"Changmin ah... Kau..."

TBC

Otte? Otte? Bagaimana dengan ini? Sudah adakah titik terang ? XD Maaf kalo tiba tiba alurnya jadi kecepetan gini abisnya bingung mau dibikin kaya gimana lagi, takut Chapternya kepanjangan wkwkwkwk. ada yang mau usul SAD ato HAPPY endingkah? Soalnya Cindy juga lagi bingung wkwkwk. well semoga kalian suka yahh part ini XD Makasih :D


	7. Chapter 7

Title : FATE

Author : cindyjung / jungharu

Pairing : YunJae (Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong)

Genre : Sad, Romance

Haloo kembali lagi dengan cindy haru haru disini XD hehe

Udah hampir sebulan ga update Fate, semoga masih pada nunggu kelanjutan cerita yang cukup menistakan ummppa kita ini ya *plak

Mian sebelumnya bagi yang merasa kesal karena cindy ngebuatnya ga bahagia-bahagia terus u.u habisnya, emang gendre cindy yah semacam ini, jadi sukanya bikin ga bersatu-bersatu dulu, tapi justru itu kan asiknya, jadi saat mereka bersatu rasanya bakal lebih lega XD

Balasan Review :

Izca RizcassieYJ : Iyah, semacam itulah J ne, sesuai kemauan para reader ini happy end kok ^^ *mudah-mudahan sih beneran happy ntar* hehehe^^v

NaraYuuki : *ketodong* eh iya, happy kok, happy . Sedih kenapa? Ih mian ne kalo malah jadi sedih L

Himawari Ezuki : Gommeenneeee yes, i will! I will!

YunHolic : Heyah, akhirnya cindy juga menceraikan mereka hahahaha

MaghT : Soal pertanyaanmu, akan dijawab dalam part ini, dan part selanjutnya *semoga* wkwkw. Yes, i will!

Meybi : kita semacam satu pemikiran tapi beda juga (?). Hahaha

JaeMilk : Ntar dibahas di chap ini, ama chap depan J. Anni, aku ga akan misahin mereka kok J

Yuuka Shim : Mian, ntar kubikin juga kok, tenang aja huahaha. Bersukurlah Chami kuceraikan tah hahaha

Balas Review End

Karena pada minta happy end, cindy janji deh bakal bikin happy end. Tapi mungkin happy end nya akan agak beerbeda dengan apa yang kalian semua harapkan hehehe. Mian lagi kalo ada yang merasa ga suka karena YunJae nya cindy ga satuin-satuin huhuhu L

Makasih yang udah mau baca, review, follow dan favorit cerita ini *bow . Makasih juga buat yang udah ngedukung Hello , Baby! I love you alll :*

Now, let's the story begin

.

.

.

**_I Love You_**

**_I Really Love You_**

**_Yeah, I'm Stuck With You_**

**_But, Good Bye_**

#YunJae#

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya di lapangan parkir di apartementnya setelah kembali dari Gereja. Changmin pergi ke Gereja karena telah merasa dirinya sangat kebingungan atas apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dengan Tiffany. Ia merasa masalah ini terlalu berat bagi dirinya. Ia kembali, namja yang Fanny cintai itu kembali dan membuat Changmin jatuh ke dalam lubang keputus asaan.

Walaupun ia merasa yakin Tifanny akan memilihnya karena ia adalah suaminya, tapi melihat selama ini keyakinannya perlahan pudar. Bahkan saat namja itu memasuki rumahnya, Changmin enggan untuk bertanya dia itu siapa dan memilih mengacuhkannya.

Changmin tetap pada mobilnya hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara bising dari arah pintu keluar parkiran tersebut. Suara itu.. suara yang amat familiar baginya.

"Bagaimana jika aku masih benar-benar mencintaimu , Oppa!?" pekik suara yeoja itu

DEG! Itu suaranya. Suara istrinya. Tifanny Hwang.

"Ya! Tiffany Hwang!" suara lain yang Changmin tau itu siapa. Ya, itu pasti dia. Jung Yunho

"Apa kau sudah menyukai orang lain?! Jawab aku oppa! Jawab!" suara Fanny yang begitu menggema di lapangan parkir yang cukup sempit tersebut

"Memang kenapa jika aku menyukai orang lain eoh?! Bukankah aku hanya menyukainya?! Aku tidak pernah menghianati siapapun seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" pekik namja yang Changmin yakini adalah Yunho

Yunho berjalan keluar dengan terburu-buru, sementara Fanny tampak seperti berusaha menghentikannya. DEG! Hati Changmin sangat sakit saat mendengar perkataan-perkataan Fanny. Yah, sebagai seorang suami, hati Changmin sangat terluka kini. Mendengar orang yang dicintainya dan telah bersamanya ternyata mencintai orang lain. Siapa yang tidak akan sakit dengan kenyataan seperti itu?

"Jadi kau akan terus membahas ini oppa?! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" pekik yeoja yang ia cintai itu dengan penuh keputus asaan

_"Fanny ah..." _kata Changmin menatap wajah Fanny yang putus asa diseberang sana

"Aku masih mencintaimu!" pekik Yunho yang cukup keras dan seketika membuat jantung Changmin semakin berdebar kencang

_"Fanny ah..." _batin Changmin lagi sambil memanggil nama yeoja itu

Mata Changmin terbelalak kala memandangi dua insan itu kini tengah menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Hatinya berdebar kencang. Sangat kencang. Terlalu kencang. Dan membuat dadanya sangat kesakitan kala itu.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain sambil memejamkan matanya danmenutupi telinganya. Enggan mendengar, atau melihat hal lain lagi. Hati Changmin sudah cukup sakit mendengarnya. Mereka masih saling mencintai. Itulah yang Changmin pahami kini.

Changmin meminta jawaban dan ya, ini mungkin adalah jawaban untuk segala masalahnya. Pikiran Changmin menerawang pada suatu keputusan yang mungkin akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya. TIDAK! Ia tidak akan menyesali keputusan itu.

Changmin yang masih berada dalam mobilnya kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dan melaju ke suatu tempat yang sesungguhnya paling tidak ingin ia datangi. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia harus mendatanginya.

Demi kebaikan semuanya.

#YunJae#

Changmin memasuki apartemennya sambil membawa sebuah berkas yang tampaknya sangat penting. Nafasnya tersengal setiap kali ia melangkahkan kakinya dan membawanya menuju ruangan apartemen yang ia tuju. Matanya memerah menandakan amarah yang sudah tidak bisa ia pendam lagi kala itu.

Perlahan tangannya memutar kenop pintu itu dan lalu membwanya masuk kedalam atmosfer yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini. namun perasaannya tidak bisa bertahan lagi kini. Semuanya harus terselesaikan. Sekarang.

"Ah yeobo, kau sudah pulang?" kata seorang yeoja yang sangat ia kenal adalah Fanny dengan wajah yang penuh senyum

Changmin menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Dingin, bahkan sangat dingin dan membuat Tiffany merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak dalam dadanya.

"Tiffany Hwang..." kata Changmin menyebut nama istrinya dengan lengkap itu kemudian

"Ayo kita bercerai" lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjukan sebuah map disebelah tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada Fanny

"Eh?" saut Fanny kaget sambil membelalakan matanya

"Aku bilang... ayo kita bercerai" kata Changmin menegaskan masih menatap dingin yeoja itu sementara Tiffany hanya dapat terdiam membisu sambil menatapi wajah dingin Changmin dan map yang disodorkannya secara bergantian

"Changmin ah... Kau..."

"Kau tuli? Ini untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku. Ingin. Bercerai. Denganmu." Kata Changmin tegas dengan tatapan penuh amarah

Fanny membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar kata-kata Changmin yang tampak tidak seperti biasanya. Kata-kata Changmin kali ini terdengar pedas dan terlalu menusuk hatinya.

"Tapi... kenapa?" tanya Fanny tidak mengerti

"Haruskah aku memberikan alasan padamu?' tanya Changmin sambil melmpar map itu ke bawah kaki Fanny

"Changmin ah... kau kenapa?" kata Fanny dengan suara yang bergetar kala melihat Changmin yang tidak seperti biasanya

"Aku kenapa?" kata Changmin sambil mendesahkan nafasnya kecil diantara senyum penuh lukanya

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu" kata Changmin dengan nada yang ditekan

"Ada apa denganmu Tiffany Hwang?!" pekik Changmin yang berusaha ia tahan

"Yeobo..." kata Fanny sambil menuju ke arah Changmin mengacuhkan map yang ada dibawah kakinya dan mengait tangan Changmin

Changmin menghempaskan tangan Fanny dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Fanny. Fanny yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat terdiam dan merasakan panas pada matanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang namun bercampur perasaan tidak tenang didalamnya. Ada apa dengan suaminya?

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan penuh kebohongan itu" kata Changmin

"Kata itu sekarang..." kata Changmin masih enggan menatap Fanny

"Terdengar sangat menjijikan" kata Changmin yang membuat Fanny tidak berkutik sedikitpun

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan mengambili semua pakaiannya dan ia masukkan dalam tas gendong miliknya. Sementara Fanny hanya dapat merasakan hatinya terasa perih saat Changmin mengatakan kata itu dengan dinginnya.

"_Menjijikan"_

_"Apakah itu yang kau rasakan padaku sekarang, Shim Changmin?" _batin Fanny sambil meremas kemeja putih kesayangannya tepat dibagian dada sebelah kirinya

Bagian itu terasa sangat sakit kini.

Tampak Changmin yang berjalan sambil membawa tasnya yang ia gendong dengan ia tumpukan pada bahu sebelah kanannya. Ia masih memandang lurus padanya dan tidak mengindahkan Fanny yang kini tengah meneteskan air matanya ketika melihat Changmin keluar sambil menggendong tasnya tersebut.

"Changmin ah..." panggil Fanny dengan suara tercekat ketika ia merasakan dadanya sangat sesak saat ini

"Tanda tanganilah. Aku menunggumu" kata Changmin ketika tepat berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya

Setelah berkata seperti itu Changmin lalu memutar kenop pintu itu dan pergi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan lalu menutup pintunya dan menghentakkannya keras.

Ketika pintu itu tertutup seutuhnya, Fanny merasakan kakinya melemas dan membuatnya tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya sehingga ia terjatuh terduduk di lantai apartemen itu. ia terjatuh dengan map coklat itu dihadapannya. Air matanya mengalir membasahi map tersebut. Fanny menangis dengan begitu terluka. Ya, ia terluka. Karena pada akhirnya, ia kehilangan orang yang mencintainya.

_"Mianhae..."_ ulang Fanny membatin

Sementara diluar sana Changmin tetap berdiri didepan pintu apartement itu dan mendengar isak tangis Fanny yang sesungguhnya amat menyakitkan baginya. Mata Changmin terasa panas kala itu dan membuatnya mengeluarkan sebuah cairan dari pelupuk matanya. Changmin menangis. Ia menangis, karena hatinya sudah terlalu sakit.

#YunJae#

Disinilah Jaejoong sekarang. Terduduk disebuah kursi taman bermain dengan pakaian yang membuatnya sangat menarik. Dengan sweater merah-hitamnya dan celana pensilnya, ia berhasil membuat semua mata yang melewatinya mencuri pandang padanya. Namun penampilan itu ternodai oleh wajah muram Jaejoong. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap dataran dibawahnya dengan hambar tanpa ketertarikan apapun. Pikirannya melayang kepada sebuah pembicaraan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Flash Back

"Pulanglah denganku" kata yeoja yang ia kenal dengan panggilan "oemma" kini

"Aku tidak mau" kata Jaejoong acuh

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Ini sudah setahun Jaejoong ah" kata yeoja yang bernama Dara itu dengan muka memelas

"Lalu kenapa jika ini sudah menginjak setahun? Kau pikir akan ada perbedaan dariku?" kata Jaejoong sinis

"Jaejoong ah, ayahmu sakit" kata Darayang mau tidak mau membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya

"Mwo?! Apa kau bilang?!" kata Jaejoong mulai tampak panik

Setidak suka- tidak sukanya Jaejoong pada hubungan ayahnya dengan yeoja yang pernah ia cintai dulu itu, Jaejoong bukanlah anak yang durhaka. Setelah ia merasa frustasi karena tidak dapat mengingat kenapa oemma kandungnya meninggal , Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk ayahnya. Bahkan pergi untuk berpergian selama setahun terakhir ini pun karena ia ingin ayahnya untuk dapat menjalani hubungannya dengan baik dengan Dara. Karena ia sadar jika Jaejoong ada diantara mereka, ia hanya akan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Karena itu, pulanglah" ajak Dara sambil menggenggam tangannya

Jaejoong terdiam memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil. Ia merasa hatinya tidak enak saat dari mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sedang sakit kini. Hatinya berkecamuk saat ini hingga sebuah nama melintas dalam kepalanya. Jung Yunho. Ya, mengingat nama itu saja telah membuat Jaejoong terpaku pada segala apa yang pernah mereka lewati bersama, dan apa yang pernah Yunho lakukan.

Tidak terkecuali ciuman yang baru saja ia lihat.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang yang menyebabkan dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian itu. Perlahan Jaejoong menatap yeoja dihadapannya dan lalu menegak salivanya dalam sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Jaejoong yang dibalas senyuman oleh Dara

Flash Back End

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" kata seorang namja yang membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya

Jaejoong menatap namja yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya sambil terengah tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Air wajahnya tampak sangat menyedihkan kala itu.

"Aigo, kau marah eoh?" tanya namja bermata musang itu sambil mengambil tempat disamping Jaejoong dengan wajah panik

Jaejoong hanya menatap wajah itu dengan seksama. Ia bukannya marah. Ia hanya berusaha merekam wajah namja itu dengan baik. Rambut hitamnya, mata musangnya, hidung mancungnya, rahang seksinya, dan... bibirnya. Bibir yang telah direbut oleh yeoja itu. Seketika Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja yang ia kenali bernama Yunho itu.

"Jaejoong ah... kau benar-benar marah karna aku terlambat eoh?" kata namja itu khawatir

Jaejoong terdiam sambil berusaha merekam suara itu dalam kepalanya. Tidak. Bukan kesakitan yang ingin ia rasakan sekarang. Bukankah ia menyetujui bermain bersamanya karena ingin memberikan kenangan yang indah padanya?

_"Kim Jaejoong, aku punya dua tiket taman bermain! Jja! Kita pergi bersama!" kata Yunho diseberang sana_

_Jaejoong terdiam. Dalam kepalanya masih terbersit segala kejadian yang baru saja ia amati tersebut. dadanya masih terasa sesak. Bahkan terasa sangat sesak kala suara namja itu kembali berngiang disekitar telinganya dan terekam dalam kepalanya._

_"Halo? Kim Jaejoong?" kata suara yang terdengar diseberang sana lagi_

_Jaejoong masih terdiam dan memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa sesak kembali melayang pada pembicaraannya terakhir dengan Dara. Dia akan pergi. Mungkin tidak untuk waktu yang sebentar. Namja yang ia sadari telah berhasil mengikat hatinya itu... Walau Jaejoong bukanlah namja yang dicintainya juga, setidaknya, ia ingin memberikan kenangan yang indah sebagai sahabat. Sahabat. Itu alasan yang bagus bukan?_

"Ya!" kata namja itu sambil mengambil wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya dan membuatnya menatap wajah Yunho

DEG! Jantung Jaejoong kembali berdebar ketika menyadari wajah mereka amat sangat dekat. Desiran darah dalam tubuhnya mau tidak mau membuat perasaan hangat pada pipinya dan membuat rona merah muda disana.

"Mianhae. Ne? Maafkan aku" kata Yunho dengan muka penuh penyesalan

Jaejoong terdiam sambil merekam wajah Yunho yang tampak sangat khawwatir itu. Jaejoong menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyum kecil disana.

_"Aku merekammu" _batin Jaejoong dalam hati

"Anniyo. Aku tidak marah." Kata Jaejoong sambil memegangi tangan Yunho yang kini memegangi kedua pipinya yang menghangat

"Tapi dari tadi kau diam saja" kata Yunho memoutkan bibirnya

_"Ah~ Aku merekammu lagi" _batin Jaejoong lagi saat melihat Yunho dengan bibir yang ia pout kan

"Aku hanya menggodamu" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yunho

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika mendengar jawaban Jaejoong dan ketika mendapatkan sentuhan halus dari Jaejoong. Firasatnya mengatakan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Jja! Kita mulai bermain!" kata Yunho sambil mengambil alih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggam salah satunya lalu menarik Jaejoong menuju kesebuah wahana yang amat menarik perhatiannya sejak lama

Yunho dan Jaejoong menaiki wahana Halilintar untuk sesi pertama. Jujur saja Jaejoong agak sedikit takut ketika menaiki wahana itu. Tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh tangannya lembut dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Percayalah padaku" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong disampingnya

_"Aku merekamnya" _ batin Jaejoong lagi sambil membalas senyum YUnho

"Berteriaklah, lepaskanlah" kata Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong

Seketika setelah Yunho mengatakan itu halilintar itu melaju dengan perlahan menuju puncak rel dan lalu turun dengan ganasnya dan membuat Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho erat.

_"Berteriaklah, lepaskanlah"_

Kata tersebut terngiang pada kepala Jaejoong dan membuatnya langsung memekikan suaranya sekerasnya. Melepaskan segala sesak pada dadanya. Melepaskan segala sakit dari hatinya. Setelah melepaskan semuanya Jaejoong harap hanya akan ada kenangan indah dirinya dengan Yunho disana.

"Bagaimana?" kata Yunho kala wahana tersebut sudah berhenti

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan raut wajah horor. Tenggorokkan terasa sakit dan perutnya terasa mual ketika wahana tersebut sudah berhenti.

"Aku mual" kata Jaejoong tercekat

Yunho membantu Jaejoong turun dari wahana itu dan kemudian membawanya ke kursi taman bermain tersebut. Baru ronde satu dan Jaejoong sudah sangat terlihat buruk kini.

"Mian, seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu bermain itu" kata Yunho merasa bersalah sambil memberikan sebotol air putih pada Jaejoong sambil berlutut dihdapan Jaejoong agar dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kini tengah menunduk

"Anniya, tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja" kata Jaejoong sambil mengibaskan tangannya tanda ia berkata "tidak"

"Apa kau masih kuat melanjutkannya?" kata Yunho kemudian

"Ne, tapi untuk sekarang, permainan yang biasa saja dulu ne?" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah agak pucat

"Baiklah" kata Yunho mengangguk lalu memberdirikan tubuhnya

"Jja!" kata Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong seakan Jaejoong adalah orang yang harus ia lindungi

Ya, Jaejoong memanglah orang yang harus Yunho lindungi.

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan lalu berjalan menuju tempat selanjutnya dengan Yunho yang sibuk mengoceh tentang apapun tentang dirinya dan membuat Jaejoong tertawa. Bahkan kadang Jaejoong menanggapinya juga. Tawa itu. Senyum itu. Tangan itu. Adalah hal yang ingin Yunho simpan sampai kapanpun.

Jaejoong melihat sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat yang menarik perhatiannya. Yunho hanya memandangi Jaejoong dengan bingung kala ia memperlihatkan ke-antusias-annya pada boneka tersebut. Yunho dan Jaejoong lalu mendatangi wahana itu dan mencoba memainkannya. Permainannya sangat mudah, mereka hanya harus menyemprotkan air pada bebek bebek dihdapan mereka dan membuat bebek tersebut jatuh dan mereka akan mendapatkan boneka tersebut.

Awalnya permainan berlangsung dengan serius namun Yunho lalu mengalihkan pistol airnya pada Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan lalu membalas air dari semprotan Yunho tersebut. Mereka lupa dengan bebek dihdapan mereka dan malah terkunci dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Mereka saling tertawa dengan Jaejoong memukul-mukul Yunho kecil kala mereka dimarahi oleh pemilik permainan.

Setelah selesai Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong sebentar di kursi taman –lagi- dan membeli tissue untuk mengeringkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho pergi cukup lama sebelum akhirnya terlihat kembali dengan sebungungkus tissue ditangannya

"Ah, kau menyebalkan, padahal aku ingin sekali boneka itu, kenapa kau malah menyemprotku eoh?" kata Jaejoong sambil memoutkan bibirnya ketika melihat Yunho kembali

"Boneka apa? Boneka ini?" kata Yunho kemudian sambil menunjukkan boneka beruang yang sangat diinginkan Jaejoong dari punggungnya

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya kala menatap boneka beruang itu kini sudah berada ditangan Yunho yang dimainkan lucu oleh Yunho. Yunho lalu mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menyerahkan boneka itu pada tangan Jaejoong dan lalu mengambil sebuah tempat di kursi taman tersebut. Jaejoong masih terdiam.

"Aku lihat kau sangat menyukainya" kata Yunho sambil mengambil beberapa lembar tissue di tangannya

"Jadi tadi aku berusaha memainkannya lagi" lanjutnya sambil mengusap kening Jaejoong yang tampak basah dan membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan kembali menatap Yunho

"Dan aku berhasil" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang juga tampak basah akibat permainan mereka tadi

Jaejoong semakin terdiam dengan banyak pertenyaan yang berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Untuk apa seorang Jung Yunho melakukan itu? Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk seraya Jaejoong merasakan usapan lembut dari Yunho. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Sangat dekat sampai Jaejoong dapat melihat senyum itu lebih dekat. Sangat dekat hingga Jaejoong mencium wangi parfum Yunho yang sangat manly. Dan itu membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar sangat keras.

_"Aku menyukaimu" _batin Jaejoong

_"Ah, anni. Aku mencintaimu. Jung Yunho" _batinnya lagi berusaha memperbaiki

_"Tapi..."_

#YunJae#

Yunho dan Jaejoong bermain dengan bahagia hingga tidak menyadari bias matahari yang mulai menghilang. Enggan mengakhiri hari ini, Jaejoong memilih untuk menaiki Bianglala untuk menjadi penutup mereka pada hari ini.

Jaejoong menatap nanar keluar jendela bianglala. Ia menutup matanya dan menghelakan nafasnya perlahan berusaha untuk menyimpan memori hari ini baik- baik. Dari awal mereka bermain, saling melempar canda, tawa, saling menyemprotkan air, saling berpegangan tangan, saling berpelukan saat berada di rumah hantu.

Menyimpan saat Yunho menyentuh pipinya lembut, saat Yunho tersenyum, saat Yunho menyemprotnya dengan air, saat Yunho menggenggam tangannya, saat Yunho memberikan boneka itu, saat Yunho membersihkan air tersebut dari wajahnya, saat Yunho memeluknya. Dan. Saat Yunho menatapnya.

Seperti sekarang.

"Kau sudah mengantuk eoh?" kata Yunho menatap Jaejoong saat Jaejoong membuka matanya

"Sedikit" jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada jendela bianglala yang kini tengah terhenti tersebut

Langit sudah menjadi gelap dan ini tandanya hari ini sudah berakhir. Hari ini. Hari terakhir ia akan bersama Yunho. Bagaimana pun, ini perpisahan yang indah bukan? Walaupun masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati Jaejoong tapi setidaknya ini indah bukan?

"Kim Jaejoong" panggil Yunho lengkap masih menatap Jaejoong

"Hum?" saut Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho

Yunho menatapi Jaejoong yang kini walau dengan wajah yang lelah masih tetap terlihat cantik diantara bias cahaya lampu biang lala. Hari ini sudah berakhir hum? Benarkah? Secepat itukah? Yunho bahkan masih belum puas merasakan detak jantung yang membuatnya nyaman itu. Yunho masih ingin melihat tawa itu, senyum itu, masih ingin menggenggam tangan itu, memeluk tubuh hangat itu.

Kenapa saat matahari itu mulai tenggelam, Yunho merasakan bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir?

Yunho membangkitkan tubuhnya sedikit dan lalu menekukan lututnya dan membuatnya berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong sejenak sebelum kedua tangannya mengambil kembali kedua pipi itu dan membawa wajah Jaejoong menghadap wajahnya. Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya dapat membulatkan matanya sempurna dan terdiam.

"Aku menyukaimu" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum dan membawa kepala Jaejoong mendekati wajahnya

Jaejoong dapat merasakan nafas hangat Yunho yang semakin dekat pada wajahnya. Semakin dekat hingga ia dapat merasakan hidung mancung itu kini tengah menyentuh pipinya. Sangat dekat hingga bibir hatinya sudah bersatu dengan bibir cherrynya kini.

Yunho hanya mengecupnya pelan sebelum akhirnya bibir itu mulai bergerak dan memberikan irama pada bibir Jaejoong dan mulai memagutnya perlahan. Sensasi pagutan Yunho memberikan kenyamanan pada Jaejoong dan membuatnya menutup matanya karena merasakan hangat. Perlahan, Jaejoong mulai menggerakan bibirnya dan membalas pagutan Yunho.

_"Aku merekamnya" _batin Jaejoong sambil membalas ciuman itu dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho sementara Yunho semakin menekankan wajah Jaejoong pada wajahnya dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam

#YunJae#

"Shim Changmin!" panggil Yunho sambil mengetuk pintu apartement Changmin keras

Fanny membuka pintu itu dan kaget melihat Yunho yang tampak sangat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mana suamimu?" pekik Yunho frustasi

"Dia.." belum sempat Fanny menjawab Yunho langsung memasuki apartement tersebut dengan menggenggam sebuah kaos yang sangat tidak asing baginya

Yunho mencari keseluruh aprtement Changmin sambil memanggil manggil nama Changmin frustasi. Ada apa dengannya?

"Oppa! Ya! Kau kenapa?!" pekik Fanny khawatir

"Mana suamimu?! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" kata Yunho sambil menatap Fanny dengan pandangan kalut

Fanny terlonjak kala mendapati Yunho yang seperti ini. Terakhir ia melihat Yunho yang seperti ini adalah ketika Yunho pertama kali memergokinya sudah menikah dengan Changmin. Ia terlihat sangat buruk seperti ini. Ah tidak, kali tampak lebih buruk.

"Dia tidak tinggal disini lagi, Oppa" kata Fanny dengan nada sedih

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?! Kenapa?! Aish! Lalu bagaimana bisa aku menemukan Jaejoong!" pekik Yunho semakin frustasi

DEG! Jantung Fanny berdetak ketika mendengar nama itu disebutkan oleh Yunho. Nama yang berhasil membuat Yunho tampak kelimpungan seperti ini. Ternyata Yunho memang menepati kata katanya.

Flash Back

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Yunho sambil melepaskan ciumannya dengan Fanny

"Oppa bilang masih encintaiku, kenapa kau melepasnya?" kata Fanny kaget saat Yunho melepasnya dengan paksa

"Bukankah aku juga sudah berkata bahwa aku sudah menyukai orang lain? Ya! Aku memang masih mencintaimu. DULU" kata Yunho menekankan kata dulu yang berhasil membuat Tiffany terdiam

"Oppa..." kata Fanny kala merasakan matanya memanas

"Tidak sadarkah kau Tiffany? Diluar sana, ada orang yang jauh mencintaimu dari pada aku?" kata Yunho sambil menatap Fanny

"Ya, aku memang mencintaimu, tapi tidak sadarkah kau itu seorang istri? Aku bahkan menyadari kau bukan milikku lagi Fanny ah. Aku sudah melepasmu, lama setelah aku mendengar kau akan menikah. Aku sudah merelakanmu. Ya aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak akan bisa mencintaimu seperti dullu. Didalam rasa cintaku padamu, ada juga rasa benciku padamu Fanny ah" terang Yunho

Fanny merasakan lututnya melemah dan membuat badannya terhuyung sejenak dan terjatuh. Matanya terasa semakin panas. Panas dan membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha ia tahan. Ia terisak pelan ketika berbagai pikiran melayang dan menusuk kedalam hatinya.

_"Didalam rasa cintaku padamu, ada juga rasa benciku padamu Fanny ah" _ kata-kata Yunho itu melayang dalam pikirannya

Benci?

Yunho membencinya?

Jika Yunho membencinya pada siapa lagi ia akan bersandar?

Seketika kepalanya membawanya kembali pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Changmin. Shim Changmin yang dingin namun ternyata sangat hangat. Shim Changmin yang sangat serius saat bekerja namun sangat kekanak-kanakkan saat bermain bersamanya. Shim Changmin yang bisa menjadi kakak dan adikmu secara bersamaan. Shim Changmin yang senyumnya mampu melelehkan hatinya. Shim Changmin yang dengan berani berlutut dihadapannya dan menautkan sebuah cincin pada jari manisnya. Shim Changmin yang dengan bangga ia panggil yeobo.

Fanny meraung kencang dalam tangisnya dan kembali terisak kala ia menyadari segala kebodohannya. Ya, ia benar-benar yeoja bodoh. Hanya karena Yunho kembali dalam hidupnya, ia melupakan sosok Changmin yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

Bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh Tiffany Hwang!

Yunho berlutut dan menatap Tiffany yang tampak terpuruk kini. Sejujurnya ada perasaan tidak tega pada yeoja dihadapannya ini. Bagaimanapun yeoja ini pernah mengisi hatinya.

"Kembalilah" kata Yunho sambil menggenggam pundak Fanny erat berusaha memberinya kekuatan

"Jadilah Fanny seorang istri yang baik untuk suaminya" kata Yunho sambil menatap Fanny yang semakin terisak kini

"Aku juga" kata Yunho

"Akan segera kembali pada orang yang aku sukai" lanjutnya

Flash Back End

"Oppa..." panggil Fanny kemudian ketika ia mengingat sesuatu

#YunJae#

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya cepat ketika mobil milih Fanny berhenti disebuah rumah sederhana yang tampak minimalis itu. Ia menggenggam erat baju yang tampak tidak asing itu. ya, itu adalah baju yang Yunho pinjamkan kepada Jaejoong saat Jaejoong mabuk. Baju yang Yunho terima pagi itu beserta sebuah surat. Surat yang membuat Yunho tidak bisa berfikir jernih hingga saat ini.

_"Terimakasih dan Selamat Tinggal" _itulah kata yang tertulis di surat tersebut

"Kim Jaejoong!" pekik Yunho kala memasuki gerbang rumah tersebut

Yunho yang berlari cepat tidak menyadari seseorang dengan kardus besar yang dibawanya dengan susah payah dihadapannya dan lalu menabraknya dan membuat segala isi dalam dus tersebut tersebar kemana mana. Yunho yang tadinya masih melangkahkan kakinya maju lalu berbalik dan membantu namja yang ia tabrak tadi untuk membereskan barang yang berserakan tersebut.

"Mianhae" kata Yunho frustasi sambil mengambil barang-barang tersebut dengan menumpukan bajunya itu pada sebelah pundaknya

Namja yang ia tabrak itu hanya terdiam sambil memandangnya, sementara Yunho terus mengambil barang tersebut hingga ia mengambil beberapa fot yang berserakan disana. Ia menatap foto dua orang disana. Keduanya namja. Dan keduanya amat tidak asing.

Itu dirinya. Dan Jaejoong.

Tengah saling memeluk pinggang dengan wajah tertawa dan sebotol champange yang mereka pegang erat secara bersama-sama. Dan tanggal yang tertulis disana adalah 06-10-08.

"Apa-apaan ini?" kata Yunho tidak percaya

Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit setiap kali ia berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi disini. Ia memegangi pelipis kepalanya ketika ia merasakan denyut yang membuat kepalanya amat tersiksa kini.

"Yoochun ah apa..." pekik sebuah suara yang tak asing dari arah pintu

Yunho menatapnya. Suara itu sangat tidak asing. Bahkan namja itu tidak asing.

"Junsu ah?" panggil Yunho pada namja yang kini hanya menatapnya kaget didepan pintu itu

"Yunho ah..." panggil namja dihdapannya tercekat saat menatap Yunho kini ada dihadapannya

Yunho menatapi Yoochun dan Junsu secara bergantian. Tangannya menggenggam erat foto yang ia yakini itu adalah dirinya dengan Jaejoong sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat kini.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan ada apa ini?" kata Yunho sambil menatap Yoochun dan Junsu bergantian dengan wajah tidak sabaran

TBC

Hyaaaa... maapkan kalo ceritanya jadi anehhh dan maapkan kalo romancenya gagalll

Cindy ngetik ini baru hari ini dan jadilah hasilnya seperti ini. Semoga ga mengecewakan yah

Maapkan juga segala ke-typo-an cindy disini. Wuaaahhh gagal deh pokoknya. Mianhae banget ya buat semuanya. Tapi tetep makasih buat yang udah mau review, follow, dan favoritin cerita ini. Thank you thank you very very Much! :*


	8. Chapter 8

Title : FATE

Author : cindyjung / jungharu

Pairing : YunJae (Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong)

Genre : Sad, Romance

Halooo cindy kembali dengan Fate disini XD maaf kalo dicerita ini YunJae nya ga bersatu-satu dan sedikit banget romance YunJaenya huhuhu. Disini full of Flash Back so, bersiaplah membaca tulisan yang miring2 selama part ini XD

Balasan Review

Vic89 : Ne... Vic, makasih yah udah mau ngikutin cerita ini J

Yuuka Shim : Huahahaha . kenapa aku dibakar eoh? *balikin obornya* iya Changmin sadar kan masih ada aku (?) /digeplak Yunho. Makasih mau baca cerita ini yak J

Izca RizcassieYJ : iya semacam klimaks wkwkwkw. Kemana hayo? Ikuti terus lanjutannya XD Makasih yah udah mau terus baca cerita ini J

Vnyj : yup. It's fun for me to wrote angst wkwkw /digeplak. Maap ya kalo updatenya ngga asap XD ide kabur-kaburan but thanks udah mau ngikutin cerita ini J

Chris1004 : Siap! Terimakasih yah udah mau baca :D

Meybi : kehatiku (?) /ditendang. Untuk part ini mungkin Changmin ngga akan nampak dulu ^^v Makasih udah mau ngikutin cerita ini J

MaghT : Siap. Siap! Makasih ne udah mau baca J

Jae milk : ikuti cerita ini terus XD makasih udah mau baca sampe sekarang ya :D

Chan Nuriza : salam kenal juga :D yah begitulah setidaknya kesimpulannya yah XD wkwkwk endingnya semoga menggugah ntar XD makasih udah mau baca cerita ini :D

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah mendukung Fate XD mungkin Fate akan berakhir dengan 10 episode eh chapeter aja biar YunJaenya ga semakin nyesek hehehe ^^v. Soal ending ntar semoga ga mengecewakan kalian yah L

Sekali lagi **TERIMAKASIH, ARIGATOU, KAMSAHAMNIDA,XIE-XIE, AND MANY MANY THANKS** **BUAT SEMUANYA :DD **. I LOVE YOU ALL MY READER :* /KECUPIN SATU-SATU SAMPE CAPSLOCK JEBOL

Now let's the story begin

.

.

.

**_Past, the place that we had passed_**

**_Present, the place that we have stay _**

**_Future, the place that we..._**

**_Well, who knows?_**

#YunJae#

**_Spring, 2006_**

_"Namaku, Kim Jaejoong, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Mohon bantuannya" kata seorang namja manis yang tengah berdiri di depan ruang kelas tersebut_

_"Baiklah, silahkan pilih tempat dudukmu" kata seorang namja yang tampak telah berumur yang adalah dosen yang sedang mengajar di kelas tersebut_

_Namja itu kemudian melangkah mengambil sebuah tempat duduk disebelah namja bermata musang yang kini tampak sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara tangannya di meja belajarnya. Rambut panjang namja tersebut juga sedikit mengganggu pengelihatan si namja manis yang bernama Kim Jaejoong tersbut. Mata doe namja itu menatap dalam namja disebelahnya sambil menerka wajah seperti apa yang ada dibalik tangan-tangan indah tersebut._

_PLUK!_

_Sebuah penghapus whiteboard telak mengenai kepala namja tersebut dan membuatnya menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya dan membuatnya membangkitkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya menghadap ke arah Jaejoong. Mata musang namja tersebut mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya menyadari keberadaan wajah asing disampingnya._

_"Ya! Siapa kau?" kata namja itu sedikit ketus_

_Pemilik mata doe itu sedikit terperanjat ketika tubuh namja disampingnya memperlihatkan wajahnya. DEG! Jantung Jaejoong berdegup pelan ketika menatap wajah namja yang ada disampingnya itu. Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil menatapi wajah namja yang berambut sedikit panjang itu (_style di Beautiful You aja gimana XD_). Mata musang itu menatapi Jaejoong dari bawah hingga keatasnya. _

_"Kau namja?" kata namja itu sambil mendenguskan nafasnya kecil_

_Jaejoong hanya membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar pernyataan dari namja yang baru dikenalnya itu. Apa namja ini mempertanyakan 'kesejatian'nya?_

_"Berani sekali kau memukul kepalaku huh?" kata namja itu dengan wajah kesal_

_"Bukan..."_

_"Ya!" belum selesai Jaejoong membela dirinya namja disampingnya itu sudah memberdirikan dirinya dari kursinya dan memukul meja keras sambil menatapnya kesal. Semua mata mahasiswa yang terdapat diruang kelas itu tersebut langsung mengarah padanya dan menatap mereka secara bergantian_

_"Ya! Jung Yunho! Apa-apaan kau?" kata dosen yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah namja yang adalah Yunho tersebut_

_"Orang ini! Siapa orang asing yang berani memukul kepalaku ini?!" pekik Yunho keras_

_"Ano, bukan aku" kata Jaejoong sambil berusaha membela dirinya didepan Yunho_

_PLUK!_

_Sebuah lemparan penghapus kembali mengenai kepala Yunho tepat sasaran dan membuat Yunho merintih pelan kala merasakan sakit yang sama seperti pukulan pertama._

_"Siapa yang memukul eoh? Sekali lagi kudapati kau tidur dikelasku bukan hanya penghapus ini yang kulemparkan padamu, arraseo, Jung Yunho?" kata dosen tersebut keras pada Yunho_

_Yunho terdiam sambil mengamati dua penghapus whiteboard yang kini sudah ada di dekat tempat duduknya. Yunho menundukkan kepalanya sambil merutuki dirinya penuh malu lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sementara murid lain dikelas yang menatapnya penuh keseriusan kini hanya dapat menahan tawa karena tingkah bodoh yang dilakukan Yunho tadi. Tidak hanya mereka bahkan Jaejoong kini tengah menutupi mulutnya yang tengah tersenyum karena merasa lucu akan namja disampingnya._

_Satu jam berlalu dan kuliah mata pelajaran hari ini pun telah selesai. Yunho masih terduduk dan merutuki dirinya. Selama satu jam ini, tidak ada yang ia pikirkan selain dirinya yang ketahuan tidur dikelas dan juga dirinya yang telah memarahi orang yang salah. Ah.. benar juga, orang itu, masih sangat asing dikepalanya._

_Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya berusaha menuju ke kantin saat sebuah tangan berhasil mengambil alih tangan kanannya dan membuat tubuhnya berbalik. Seketika wajah namja yang telah membuatnya tertawa itu kini kembali tampak dihadapannya._

_"Ya!" panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung _

_"Apa?" jawab Jaejoong singkat_

_Yunho menatap wajah polos Jaejoong yang sedikit membuat hatinya bergetar. Tapi getaran ini Yunho anggap getaran karena ketakutan atas kesalah pahaman tadi. Tangannya yang tadinya masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat kini terlepas perlahan dan lalu Yunho masukan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya._

_"Maafkan aku, tadi.. anu..." kata Yunho gugup sambil kadang mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal_

_"Tidak apa-apa, malah itu sangat lucu bagiku haha" kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa kecil saat mengingat kejadian tadi_

_"Aish, itu memalukan" kata Yunho sambil menghela nafasnya kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena merasa malu sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil menatapnya_

_"Ah! Aku baru melihatmu! Kau orang baru?" tanya Yunho sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong_

_"Ah, ye. Aku baru saja pindah, namaku Kim Jaejoong" kata Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho_

_"Ah, aku Jung Yunho!" kata Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan namja yang terasa sangat halus dipori-pori tangan Yunho tersebut_

_"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku ne? Ah, apa kau ingin makan? Akan kutraktir kau makan sebagai ucapan maafku, bagaimana? Lagipula ini kesempatan yang baik untuk berteman bukan?" kata Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum memohon_

_"Hahaha, baiklah Jung Yunho" kata Jaejoong kemudian_

_"Apa kau suka makanan pedas? Atau asin? Atau bagaimana?" tanya Yunho lagi bersemangat_

_"Aku suka pedas" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum_

_"Baiklah! Ayo ikut aku!" kata Yunho penuh semangat lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong penuh semangat._

_Memiliki teman baru itu... Menyenangkan bukan?_

#YunJae#

**_Winter, 2006_**

_"Kim Jaejoong, apa isi kadomu itu?" tanya Yunho penasaran_

_"Ini? Rahasia! Wlee" kata Jaejoong sambil memeletkan lidahnya_

_"Aeh! Pelit sekali! Aku kan hanya ingin tahu" kata Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya_

_"Kau benar-benar ingin tau hum?" kata Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan kadonya tepat didepan wajah Yunho_

_"Tentu saja!" kata Yunho kemudian mengikuti gerakan kotak kado itu yang kini sudah kembali dalam pelukan Jaejoong_

_"Isinya adalah hatiku" kata Jaejoong dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Entah merona karena dinginnya musim salju ini atau karena Jaejoong sedang merasakan hangat dalam dirinya._

_Jantung Yunho berdetak pelan ketika ia memperhatikan raut wajah yang tidak biasa dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia mengenal Jaejoong dan baru kini ia melihat Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sangat manis seperti itu. Membayangkan wajah manis Jaejoong dihdapannya perlahan membuat debarann jantung Yunho bergetar semakin keras dan membuat sebuah rona merah muda juga hinggap dipipinya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Seperti ini setiap kali berada disisi namja ini. Kim Jaejoong._

_Sementara Jaejoong masih tersenyum kecil sambil merasakan hangat pada pipinya. Ia pasti tengah merona kini. Setiap kali ia membayangkan apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu selalu membuat kepalanya beralih kepada namja yang ada disampingnya yang juga tengah tampak merona. Mungkin, itu akibat namja itu tengah mengalami kedinginan yang amat sangat. Tapi bagi dirinya, rona ini adalah karena perasaan hangat dalam dirinya yang ia rasakan karena namja disampingnya ini. Jung Yunho._

_"Hatimu... akan kau berikan pada siapa?" tanya Yunho sambil enggan menatap namja bermata doe yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup keras tersebut_

_"Lihat saja nanti" kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk erat kado tersebut dan memeletkan lidahnya pada Yunho_

_"Aish, kau ini menyebalkan sekali" kata Yunho sambil berusaha menangkap Jaejoong yang tampak mulai menghindarinya dan kemudian berlari kecil mengejarnya_

_Saat orang merasakan sebuah getaran kecil yang membuatnya nyaman mungkinkah itu awal dari tumbuhnya cinta? Bahkan jika getaran itu sangat-sangat kecil, mungkinkah itu terjadi? Jaejoong merasakan perasaan tiba-tiba ini begitu saja sejak kedua mata mereka bertemu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama hum?_

_ Bisakah ini disebut cinta?_

_Yunho mengerjapkan matanya perlahan saat sebuah getaran mengganggu tidurnya. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya kebelakang berharap bisa menemukan benda yang telah berhasil mengganggu tidurnya tersebut, tapi ternyata tangannya meraba sesuatu yang lain berada didekat punggungnya. Yunho membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah benda tersebut dan melebarkan matanya sejenak._

_Matanya menangkap sebuah kotak kado yang amat tidak asing. Kado yang saat itu sedang dipegang dan dibawa oleh namja yang beberapa waktu ini berhasil menggetarkan hatinya lebih besar daripada biasanya. Ya, namja itu, Kim Jaejoong._

_Yunho menatap kotak itu sebelum membangkitkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur ragu. Ia memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi duduk ditempat tidurnya dan kemudian memegangi kotak kado tersebut. seketika pikiran-pikiran tentang kotak kado tersebut melayang pada kepala Yunho/_

_"Isinya adalah hatiku" suara Jaejoong yang terbayang dalam kepala Yunho mau tidak mau membuat mata musang itu menelan salivanya dalam-dalam_

_Yunho membuka kotak kado itu ragu dan melihat isinya dengan sebelah matanya seperti mengintip. Saat kotak itu benar-benar terbuka Yunho mengeluarkan benda yang terdapat pada kotak tersebut. Sebuah syal berwarna merah yang tampak cukup hangat untuk dikenakan setiap musim dingin seperti hari ini. Secarik kertas terselip diantara lipatan syal yang tampaknya buatan tangan itu_

**_'Semoga bisa selalu menghangatkanmu. Ini adalah hatiku. Jaga ia baik-baik. Jung Yunho, selamat hari natal' _**

_"Kim Jaejoong!" kata Yunho sambil bergegas berlari dan menuju ketempat yang saat ini mungkin sedang didatangi oleh orang yang sedang mengisi pikirannya kini_

_Yunho menjalankan sepeda itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan menghentikannya tepat ditempat parkir kampusnya yang dekat dengan perpustakaan kampus yang suka Jaejoong datangi. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat Jaejoong yang tepat saja baru keluar dari ruang perpustakaan itu. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini kuliah sedang libur namun tetap saja namja ini mendatangi perpustakaan kampus ini dengan penuh semangat._

_"Kim Jaejoong!" kata Yunho sambil memegangi kotak kado tersebut_

_Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho yang tampak terengah-engah tersebut sambil melebarkan matanya. Wajah jaejoong hari ini terlihat tampak sangat kedinginan. Terlihat dari merahnya hidungnya dan juga telinganya. Walaupun ia sudah memakai syal yang tampak cukup tebal kini._

_Yunho mengeluarkan syal merah tersebut dari kotak kadonya dan melilitkan syal panjang itu kelehernya dan juga ke leher Jaejoong yang sudah tertutupi syal saat itu._

_"Hari ini sangat dingin, kau harus tetap menjaga tubuhmu tetap hangat" kata Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong._

_"Eh? Tapi aku membuatkan syal ini untukmu" kata Jaejoong sambil merasakan kehangatan pada sekitar lehernya karena syal tersebut_

_"Tidak ada syal yang memiliki panjang seperti ini bodoh. Jika panjangnya seperti ini kita bisa memakainya berdua" kata Yunho sedikit galak pada Jaejoong_

_"Ah? Benarkah? Berarti aku gagal membuatnya" kata Jaejoong tampak sedikit kecewa dan mempoutkan bibirnya_

_Yunho menatap namja yang tengah memoutkan bibirnya itu gemas. Dari awal Yunho melihat Jaejoong, Yunho memang sudah yakin bahwa dia terlalu lembut untuk ukuran seorang namja. Lihat saja sifat yang tampak manja ini? Bagaimana seorang Jung Yunho tidak menatapnya gemas sekarang?_

_Yunho menaikan tangannya dan menyentuh puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang._

_"Bagaimanpun ini hatimu. Aku, akan menjaganya" kata Yunho kemudian sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang membuat jantung Jaejoong bergetar semakin hebat_

_Inikah cinta?_

#YunJae#

**_Summer, 2008_**

_"Mari kita rayakan setahun kebersamaan kita dan juga kepindahan kita ke apartemen ini!" pekik suara itu senang_

_"Aih, Yunnie ya! Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu itu sedikit?" kata Jaejoong sedikit melirik-lirik keluar jendela berharap tidak ada yang merasa terganggu_

_"Aih, ini apartemen, boo. Tidak akan apa-apa. Lagi pula aku tidak berteriak sekencang itu kok" bela Yunho pada dirinya sendiri_

_"Ya! Ya! Diperayaan seperti ini, kenapa kalian malah bertengakar eoh?" kata namja bersuara husky yang datang dengan membawa beberapa gelas kecil ditangannya_

_"Ah, Yoochun ah! Dia yang menyebalkan!" kata Jaejoong sambil sedikit memoutkan bibirnya_

_"Eh? Kenapa aku?" kata Yunho tidak mau disalahkan_

_"Suaramu itu terlalu besar kau tau" kata Jaejoong kemudian_

_"Ya! Ya! Karena soal suara saja kalian sudah ribut seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kalian sudah menikah dan benar-benar memiliki rumah tangga sendiri eoh?" kata Yoochun berusaha menengahi sambil mengatur gelas gelas ditangannya di meja kecil di ruang tv tersebut_

_Jaejoong terdiam sementara Yunho hanya melirik Jaejoong sejenak sebelum akhirnya mencubit pout bibir Jaejoong._

_"Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin menciummu saja" kata Yunho sedikit serius tapi bercanda yang berhasil membuat rona merah muda pada pipi Jaejoong_

_"Lagipula kau tau kan ada suara yang lebih berisik dari suaraku?" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum sedikit_

_"Eh?" kata Jaejoong bingung_

_"JUNG YUNHOOO!" panggil suara nyaring yang tengah memasuki pintu masuk itu dengan hebohnya_

_"Dia datang" kata Yunho sambil terkekeh kecil ketika suara nyaring itu semakin mendekat_

_Jaejoong hanya memeperhatikan Junsu yang baru saja memasuki pintu apartemen mereka dan memasuki ruang tv ini dengan bersemangat. Jaejoong kemudian menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan membentuk senyuman ketika Junsu semakin mendekat. Tangan kanan Jaejoong menutupi sebagian wajah Jaejoong yang tengah tertwa kini. Benar juga, ada yang lebih nyaring dari suara kekasihnya ini._

_"Semuanyaaa! Ja! Ja! Banyak makanan ringan yang sudah kubeli!" kata namja manis bernama Kim Junsu itu heboh_

_" Ya! Ya! Tenanglah sedikit! Yang sedang merayakan hari jadi kan mereka bukan kita!" kata Yoochun sedikit risih pada Junsu yang tampak terlalu bersemangat_

_"Kita?" kata Junsu menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar yang hanya dibalas oleh rona merah muda pada pipi Yoochun_

_"Ayo kita mulai saja acaranya" kata Yoochun sedikit gugup_

_Pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang merasakan sikap aneh Yoochun hanya dapat terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Yoochun yang tampak salah tingkah itu. lalu Yoochun mengambil sebuah botol champange dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho._

_"Ah! Ayo kita foto!" kata Junsu heboh sambil mengeluarkan kamera pocketnya_

_"Baiklah, sebelum membukanya, kalian berposelah dulu" kata Yoochun memberi pengarahan pada Yunho dan Jaejoong_

_Yunho dan Jaejoong kemudian saling memeluk pinggang dengan sebelah tangan mereka yang memegang champange tersebut. Jaejoong sebagai tangan kiri yang menggenggam dan Yunho adalah tangan kanannya._

_"Baiklah, hana, dul, set!" kata Junsu yang menekan tombol pada kameranya tersebut_

_Dan terambillah moment berharga yang mungkin tidak akan terlupakan oleh keempat orang didalamnya. Bahkan kedua orang yang menjadi fokus foto tersebut. Musim panas yang menyenangkan. Bolehkan kita berharap untuk seperti ini terus?_

#YunJae#

**_Auntumn, 2009_**

_"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku" kata Yunho tegas pada Jaejoong_

_Jaejoong sedikit menggidikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar pernyataan Yunho tersebut. Sudah lebih dari setahun bahkan menginjak dua tahun sejak akhirnya mereka menyatakan perasaan masing-masing dan menjalin hubungan yang bisa dikatakan 'berpacaran' dan waktu dua tahun lebih ini sudah cukup untuk membuat orang tua kedua pihak saling bertemu. Tapi Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak nyaman saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu. Bukan karena tidak ingin, hanya saja, mereka menjalani hubungan yang mungkin saja masih tabu di mata orang banyak dan bahkan mungkin sangat tabu di hadapan kedua orang tua masing-masing._

_"Apa kau yakin mereka..." kata Jaejoong meragu_

_"Tidak" jawab Yunho tegas_

_"Aku tidak yakin mereka akan menerima tapi setidaknya aku berharap mereka tau, bahwa yang kuinginkan untuk berada disisiku adalah kau, Kim Jaejoong" lanjutnya_

_Jaejoong sedikit menundukkan kepalanya di meja makan tersebut. Ia menatap ke cangkir yang ia beli bersama Yunho tersebut. Ia menatap sekeliling dan menatap apartemen yang berhasil disewa mereka berdua dan mereka tinggali selama hampir setahun ini. dan keadaan setahun ini sangat terasa menyenangkan bagi mereka Apakah mereka masih bisa merasakan keadaan yang sama setelah ini?_

_Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam rumah yang tampak cukup berada itu. bagaimana tidak? Yunho adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan milik ayahnya. Dan Jaejoong baru mengetahuinya, saat Yunho berencana untuk memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada orang tuanya._

_PLAK! _

_Sebuah tamparan tepat mengenai pipi kanan Yunho dengan pelak dan kasar. Amarah terlihat menghiasi tamparan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya Yunho itu pada anak laki-laki satu-satunya tersebut._

_"Anak bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai sesama jenis seperti ini! kami tidak mendidikmu untuk menjadi namja seperti ini!" Pekik ayahnya Yunho frustasi_

_"Ayah, tapi, aku mencintainya" kata Yunho teguh_

_PLAK! _

_Lagi. Sebuah tamparan pelak mengenai pipi sebelah kiri Yunho._

_"Cinta?! Kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar menjijikan saat kau mengatakannya untuk namja itu huh?!" kata ayah Yunho dengan nada lebih tinggi_

_"Kau!" kata ayah Yunho sambil berusaha mendekati Jaejoong_

_"Ayah! Jangan!" kata Yunho berusaha menghentikannya_

_PLAK!_

_Sebuah tamparan tepat mengenai pipi Jaejoong yang tengah terdiam dan membuat Jaejoong melebarkan matanya._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?!" kata ibu Yunho yang ternyata sudah berjalan mendekati Jaejoong sejak Yunho teralihkan oleh ayahnya_

_"Ibu!" pekik Yunho sambil mendekati Jaejoong yang tampak syok dengan tindakan ibunya_

_"Yunho ya... jangan seperti ini..." kata ibunya Yunho sambil menghentikan Yunho dan mengambil tangan Yunho agar tidak mendekati Jaejoong_

_"Oemma..." kata Yunho dengan nada memohon_

_"Ibumu benar, Jung Yunho... Aku...sebaiknya pergi saja.." kata Jaejoong sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya berusaha meninggalkan Yunho dibelakangnya_

_Jaejoong berjalan semakin menjauh dari Jung Yunho. Sudah ia duga bahwa ini akan menjadi ide yang sangat buruk. Ini terlalu tabu. Terlalu tabu bagi semuanya, mungkin tidak untuk teman-temannya tapi bagi keluarganya? Itu sesuatu hal yang berbeda._

_Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar sambil merasakan sesuatu yang panas pada matanya. Sebuah cairan bening kemudian menjatuhi pipinya. Jaejoong menangis, dengan hati yang terasa sakit ia menangis. Dengan langkah yang membuatnya merasa tercekik ia menangis._

_"Kim!" kata Yunho berusaha melepaskan jeratan ibunya dan mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah semakin menghilang dari pandangannya_

_"Jung Yunho! Berani kau mengejar namja itu, kau harus mengangkat kaki dari rumah ini selamanya!" kata ayah Yunho yang membuat Yunho sedikit menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya meragu atas segala keputusannya_

_Ia melemah dan mengendurkan perlawanannya dan terdiam. Pertahanan ibunya pun turun mengurang ketika ibunya melihat Yunho terdiam. Kepalanya menerawang akan segala hal yang telah dilaluinya dengan Jaejoong selama ini. Baginya, takdir telah membawa Jaejoong untuknya. Takdir._

_"Kim Jaejoong!" kata Yunho kemudian lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengejar namja manis itu_

_"Jung Yunho!" pekik kedua orang tuanya di dalam rumahnya_

_Sementara Yunho berlari mengejar namja yang punggungnya sudah semakin terlihat itu dan kemudian mengambil tangannya dan menyeret namja itu untuk ikut berlari bersamanya._

_"Ayo kita temui orang tuamu" kata Yunho pasti sementara Jaejoong masih mengalirkan air mata dari pelupuk matanya _

#YunJae#

_PLAK!_

_Lagi sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi mulus Jaejoong. Yunho yang hendak menolong Jaejoong pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika Jaejoong di rumah Jaejoong tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang mereka alami di rumah Yunho tadi. Ternyata hubungan mereka masih terlalu tabu dimata orang lain. Dan orang tuanya._

_"Aku mencintainya, ayah" kata Jaejoong kali ini yang terdengar tegas_

_"Aku! Menyekolahkanmu! Bukan untuk menjadi anak yang seperti ini! dimana otakmu, Kim Jaejoong?!" pekik Ayah Jaejoong frustasi sambil menaruh jari telunjukanya di kening Jaejoong _

_"Maafkan aku...tapi aku..." kata Jaejoong sambil merasakan lagi panas pada matanya_

_PLAK!_

_Lagi tamparan itu mengenai pipi Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong merasakan perih yang amat sangat._

_"Cinta?! Aku geli mendengarnya!" kata ayah Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas keterdiaman_

_"Ya! Tuan!" kata Yunho berusaha membela Jaejoong dan mengubah posisi Jaejoong jadi berada dalam perlindungannya dibelakangnya_

_"Berisik kau!" pekik ayah Jaejoong sambil mengambil kerah baju Yunho dan membawanya pada tatapan ayah Jaejoong_

_"Yeobo, sudah, hentikan, aku tidak tahan lagi" kata ibu Jaejoong yang tampak membela kami berduadengan menggenggam tangan ayah Yunho yang tampak akan memukul Yunho_

_"Pergilah!" kata Ayah Jaejoong yang menepis tangan ibunya tersebut_

_"Oemma!" pekik Jaejoong tidak terima saat melihat ibunya terjatuh tak berdaya akibat ayahnya_

_"Ayah! Apa yang kau lakukan hum? Aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Tapi aku... Aku.." Kata Jaejoong sedikit meragu diakhirnya karena bingung antara mengamati Yunho dan melihat keadaan ibunya_

_"Tak apa, Jaejoong ah..." kata ibu Jaejoong yang tampak lemah_

_"Ibu... selalu mendukungmu..." kata ibu Jaejoong terpingsan dan membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya_

_"Oemma!" pekik Jaejoong yang membuat Ayah Jaejoong dan Yunho berbalik menatapnya_

#YunJae#

_Sebuah foto yang terpajang disana membuat namja berwajah manis itu menitihkan air matanya. Namja itu menangis bagai keran yang tidak bisa tertutup. Air matanya itu terus mengalir, terus dan terus. _

_"Oemma..." katanya serak saat ia merasa suaranya sudah tidak dapat dikeluarkan lagi_

_Oksigen dalam dadanya terasa terlalu sedikit dan membuatnya semakin sesak, namun udara-udara yang dihirupnya membuatnya ingin memuntahkan semuanya. Rasanya seperti menusuk dadanya. Sakit dan perih._

_Ibu Jaejoong, telah pergi._

_Penyakit Jantung ibunya serta komplikasi darah rendahnya kembali kambuh setelah kejadian tersebut. Ini terlalu cepat bagi Jaejoong. sangat cepat. Bahkan ketika ada seseorang yang mau membelanya kenapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini? _

_"Oeemmmaa..." kata Jaejoong lagi merajuk penuh kesakitan sambil memndangi foto oemmanya kini_

_Berjam-jam telah berlalu dan Jaejoong berhasil mengontrol kembali emosinya walau tidak sepenuhnya ia rasakan kebaikan seperti yang dulu. Ia mengganti pakaian duka citanya dengan pakaian biasa yang berwarna hitam dan masih menggambarkan duka cita yang mendalam saat itu. jung Yunho tidak menghadiri pemakaman ini, bahkan jika ia memaksa untuk pergi dan menemui Jaejoong mungkin ia akan langsung diusir oleh ayah Jaejoong._

_"Kim Jaejoong..." kata suara seorang yang tampak lebih seperti berbisik pada Jaejoong yang hendak melangkah keluar_

_"Junsu ah..." kata Jaejoong yang nampak suaranya mulai habis setelah menangis tadi_

_"Aku tau ini bukan waktu yang tepat tapi... aku... mohon...aku.." kata Junsu terbata diantara isak yang diperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong_

#YunJae#

_"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tampak tengah mengemasi barangnya_

_"Pulang" jawab Jaejoong singkat_

_"Eoh? Apa maksudmu, Kim Jaejoong?" kata Yunho sambil mendekati Jaejoong dan memegangi tangannya erat_

_Jaejoong menepisnya pelan dan kembali melanjutkan mengemasi barangnya tanpa menatap Yunho._

_"Kim Jaejoong" panggil Yunho sambil berusaha menghentikan Jaejoong yang hendak keluar dari apartemen mereka tersebut_

_"Ini semua karenamu..." kata Jaejoong masih memunggungi Yunho yang membuat Yunho berhenti_

_"Ibuku... " kata Jaejoong sambil menahan isakannya_

_"Semuanya..." katanya lagi_

_"Semua karenamu.." lanjutnya_

_"Karena kita..."_

_"... terlalu memaksa..." _

_"Kim Jaejoong..." panggil Yunho lemah saat mendapatkan firasat buruk akan semuanya_

_"Pulanglah ke rumahmu Yunho ya" kata Jaejoong sambil berusaha membalikan tubuhnya_

_"Karena setelah aku pikirkan kembali..."_

_"Ternyata aku..."_

_"Aku membencimu" kata Jaejoong kini menatap Yunho tajam dan membuat Yunho terlonjak dan melebarkan matanya_

_Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya sambil membuka kenop pintu apartemen itu berusaha keluar dan pergi sejauh mungkin. Junsu sudah menangis dihdapannya dan berharap Yunho pulang, bagaimanpun Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho merasakan kehilangan keluarga seperti apa yang telah dirasakannya. Tidak. Jangan._

_"Kim Jaejoong..." panggil Yunho sekali lagi lemah_

_"Mulutmu itu..mengatakan sisi mana?" kata Yunho sedikit memperdengarkan isakannya_

_"Diantara perkataan logika dikepalamu, dan perkataan hati di dadamu. Sebagai penengah, mulutmu itu... mengatakan sisi yang mana?" tanya Yunho yang suaranya sudah semakin bergetar_

_Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya ragu. Ia tahu benar mana yang dikatakannya. Hatinya berteriak memohon agar berbalik dan memeluk namja itu dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu adalah kebohongan tapi..._

_"Annyeong" kata Jaejoong mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum tangannya benar-benar memutar kenop pintu itu dan pergi_

_Punggung itu meninggalkannya. Seperti daun yang meninggalkan batangnya saat musim gugur ini.. punggung Kim Jaejoong itu... akhirnya menghilang..._

#YunJae#

**_Present, 2013_**

Jaejoong terduduk terdiam setelah ia tiba di tempat itu. tempat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dan pergi untuk menuju ke Seoul. Menuju ketempat baru yang membuatnya bertemu dengan namja yang berhasil menaut hatinya. Jung Yunho.

"Kau lagi?" kata seorang namja paruh baya yang tampak mengenali Jaejoong

"Maaf?" kata Jaejoong tampak tidak mengenali wajah asing tersebut

"Apa kau lupa padaku?" tanya namja paruh baya yang adalah supir bus terminal tersebut yang hanya dibalas senyum aneh dari Jaejoong

"Hah, mungkin tiga tahun lebih memang berlalu sudah cukup lama yah?" kata ahjussi tersebut

"Maksud ahjussi?" tanya Jaejoong semakin bingung

"Aku ingat sekali dirimu, tiga tahun lalu, mungkin lebih, mengejar bis ku dan memaksa untuk naik. Namja sepertimu, namja yang tampak putus asa saat itu" kata ahjussi itu lagi

"Eh?"

"Ah.. kau ini amnesia atau apa? Kau saat itu menyusul bisku, memaksaku menghentikan bis dan lalu menyusul temanmu yang berada dalam bis itu bukan? Tapi lalu terjadi kecelakaan..." kata ahjussi itu berusaha menjelaskan namun hanya dibalas tatapan bingung Jaejoong

"Kurasa kau memang amnesia" kata ahjussi itu mulai menanggapi dengan malas

"Teman? Tiga tahun? Kecelakaan? Apa maksudmu ahjussi?" tanya Jaejoong mulai penasaran

Ahjussi itu kemudian membuka topi supirnya dan memperlihatkan kepalanya dimana sebelah kirinya tak ada lagi rambut yang tumbuh yang memperlihatkan bekas luka panjang dikepalanya.

"Ini akibat terkena pecahan kaca, kulit kepalaku jadi robek seperti ini. semua karena kecelakaan itu. Mungkin kau juga amnesia karena kecelakaan itu" kata ahjussi itu menjelaskan

_"Kau hanya mengalami amnesia saja"_ terngiang perkataan Dara saat pertama kali Jaejoong bertemu dengannya

Jaejoong langsung melangkahkan kakinya berusaha menuju rumahnya. Sebelumnya tidak lupa ia membungkukkan badan dan berterima kasih pada ahjussi tersebut atas informasi yang telah di berikan padanya. Saat ini yang mengganggu Jaejoong adalah hal yang sama seperti apa yang mengganggunya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Siapa dirinya?

TBC

Heyaaaahhh akhirnyaaaa.. update jugaaa hahaha. Maaf updatenya ga asap karena kemaren ikut tes salah satu perguruan tinggi dulu ^^v. Doakan cindy berhasil yaahh XD

Dan maaf bagi pembaca Hello, Baby! Typo bertebaraaaaaannn ;A; Miaaaanhaaeeeeee sekali lagiiii *bow*bow*bow

Terimakasih yang sudah mau mengikuti Fate dari awal hingga akhir kecup dan peluk untuk kalian :* /mumpung udah buka puasa XDv


	9. Chapter 9

Title : FATE

Author : cindyjung

Pairing : YunJae (Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong)

Genre : Sad, Romance

Author Note : Halooooo akhirnya datang kembali membawa seri si FATE ini hehehe. Maaf kalo penantiannya sangat lama karena bikin cerita ini itu harus memutar otak. Terimakasih buat para pembaca yang sudah me-Follow dan me-Favorit cerita ini ya :D **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK-BANYAK-BANYAK!** XD

Balasan Review :

NaraYuuki : Itu sudah jelas J terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review ya Yuuki-chan :D

Chris1004 : eh astagah hahaha. Iya sip ini lanjut kok :D terimakasih udah mau baca dan review!

Vic89 : Heheheh *nyengir dengan watadosnya* vic, terimakasih mau baca dan review terus yah :D

Izca RicassieYJ : Dara? Pake umur asli kaya di real kok, 28 kah? Atau 29? Pokoknya lebih tua dari Jeje setaun aja ._.a hehehe. Terimakasih ya udah mau terus baca dan review :DD

Yuuka Shim : waduh aku ga berani kalo kekerasan fisik mah lebih dari napar ato nonjok, kalo kekerasan batin baru aku suka *loh. Hahaha iya siap, Yuu-chan dilanjutin kok wkwkwk

Gege : pasti dikasih tau kok :D supir bis nya? Yah ada sedikit lah, tanpa ada supir bis itu kan Jae ga akan kepo kaya gitu soal masa lalunya hahaha. Dara bisa dong bisa heheh terimakasih yah udah mau baca dan koment cerita ini :D

MaghT : Jae akan ingat masa lalunya? Kita lihat nanti J terimakasih udah mau baca dan review terus yah :D

Meybi : soal Yunho akan diungkap chap ini J) makasih udah mau baca dan review ne :D

Dee : Ah, iya makasih sarannya :D itu emang miss aku banget , maaf ya kalo udah bikin bingung pas bacanya tapi semoga kamu tetap menikmati hehehe. Makasih yah udah mau baca dan udah mau review :D

I was a Dreamer : terungkapnya chap ini :D tunggu saja dan nikmati yah . terimakasih udah mau baca dan review cerita ini :D

Yoon HyunWoon : Thank You :D

Zheyra Sky : Junsu ngelakuin itu demi sahabatnya-Yunho- :'). Hehe soal itu ada di chap ini kok :D terimakasih udah mau baca dan review

Balasan Review End

Huahhh, terimakasih sekali lagi buat semuanya yang udah bikin Cindy bersemangat untuk nerusin cerita ini :DD semoga karya ini endingnya bisa kalian nikmati dan ga mengecewakan-mengecewakan amat yah :D hehehehe. Sorry for TYPO(S) bertebaraaannn dan kalimat yang aneh bin ajaib dalam setiap part (?). Sekali lagi **TERIMAKASIH, ARIGATOU, KAMSAHAMNIDA,XIE-XIE, AND MANY MANY THANKS** **BUAT SEMUANYA :DD **. I LOVE YOU ALL MY READER :*

Okey, Now let's the story begin

.

.

.

**_Bahkan saat waktu sudah berdetik dan berlalu_**

**_Aku masih berdiri di waktu dan tempat yang sama_**

#YunJae#

Tubuh itu masih terdiam kala pemilik suara husky tersebut menceritakan dengan detailnya setiap rinci hidup yang pernah ia lalui bersama Jaejoong. Hidup berdua didalam sebuah apartemen, dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sulit bagi kepala Yunho untuk mencerna semua yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun dikarenakan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang masih mengelilingi kepalanya. Jika memang mereka sepasang kekasih, jika memang mereka hidup berdua, jika memang semua itu benar adanya, kenapa mereka sekarang menjadi dua sosok manusia yang tidak saling mengenal?

"Kenapa..." tanya Yunho sedikit lemah

Kedua sosok dihadapannya hanya dapat menatapnya dengan penuh kecemasan kala sosok itu dengan bahu yang bergetar perlahan mulai membuka suaranya.

"..aku... bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali..." kata Yunho kini dengan suara yang tertahan

"Kau lupa penyakitmu sendiri, Jung Yunho?" kata Yoochun sambil menatap Yunho dan memperlihatkan senyum dengan sebelah ujung bibirnya

"Maksudmu..." kata Yunho sambil menegadahkan kepalanya berusaha menatap Yoochun yang masih dengan berani menatapnya

"Kau kira itu semua benar karena kau diserang preman hum? Kepalamu terluka saat itu karena lebih daripada kecelakaan karena hendak diserang preman, kau tahu?" kata Yoochun sambil menatap Yunho sedikit tajam

"Yoochun ah!" pekik Junsu hendak menghentikan pembicaraan yang kembali membahas kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang membuat Junsu membenci dirinya sendiri.

Seandainya saja saat itu ia tidak menyuruh Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan Yunho, mereka tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan itu bukan? Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak akan menaiki bis yang hampir saja membuat mereka kehilangan nyawa mereka. Seandainya... Seandainya saja saat itu Junsu lebih mengerti keadaan Jaejoong. Seandainya saja... tiga tahun yang lalu itu tidak pernah terjadi...

**Flash Back**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar apartemen itu dengan langkah yang sangat berat. Denyutan pada kepalanya membuat kepalanya terasa sakit dan terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Matanya memanas dan memanas saat setiap langkah demi langkah ia rasakan semakin menjauh dari pintu apartemen itu dan.. CES! Tetesan air mata pertama jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dengan mulus.

Jaejoong terhenti.

Terdiam.

Dan kemudian tubuh itupun jatuh seketika.

Seakan kaki yang selalu menopang tubuhnya itu kini hanya sebuah kayu penyangga yang telah rapuh dan membuat sosok tersebut terjatuh dalam diam.

CES! Air mata kedua terjatuh dari pelupuk mata yang lain tak kalah mulus.

Jaejoong masih terdiam.

Pikirannya terhenti saat kehangatan itu meninggalkan jejaknya dipipi Jaejoong. Seketika berbagai macam pernyataan yang Junsu ucapkan terngiang dalam kepalanya.

_"Aku tau ini bukan waktu yang tepat tapi... aku... mohon...aku.."_

_"Tolong... jauhi Yunho hyung..."_

_"Aku tidak mau melihatnya kehilangan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya..."_

_"Terusir dari rumah itu... pasti sangat berat baginya..."_

_"Aku tau ini sangat jahat tapi ... aku... aku sangat memohon hyung"_

_"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya menderita..."_

_"Aku... menyayanginya hyung..."_

_"Kau.. menyayanginya juga bukan?."_

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang terdengar mulai mengeluarkan isakan disana. Ia tidak percaya, bahkan walaupun telah dengan tekad yang teguh ia berniat meninggalkan Yunho, kakinya masih saja dapat melumpuh seperti ini. Bahkan dengan kata-kata benci yang telah ia lemparkan, ia masih dapat meneteskan air mata seperti ini untuk menyesalinya.

"Junsu ah... bagaimana ini?" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap pemandangannya hampa ditemani dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata doenya tersebut

"Aku tidak menyayanginya seperti yang kau katakan" matanya sedikit disipitkan saat sebuah kata dalam kepalanya benar-benar menyentil logikanya

"Aku mencintainya" katanya sambil menundukan kepalanya dan membiarkan dirinya tertunduk dalam duka

#YunJae#

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menelusuri sepanjang jalan yang dikenalnya sebagai jalan dari provinsi dengan penghasilan terkaya di Korea Selatan tersebut. Sejujurnya Jaejoong tidak tau kemana arah yang akan ditujunya. Kerumahnya? Jangan gila. Ayahnya mungkin saja masih belum dapat menerimanya sejak kejadian itu, belum lagi, karena kejadian itu ia harus kehilangan oemma yang paling disayanginya. Ke rumah Yoochun? Ah, mungkin itu ide yang cukup bagus.

Sudah 5 menit waktu berlalu sejak ide kerumah Yoochun terbersit dalam kepalanya, namun kakinya tidak mempercepat langkahnya sama sekali. Langkah itu masih sangat lambat mengikuti pemikiran kepala sang pemilik yang mencerna juga dengan lambatnya. Jaejoong masih terdiam menunduk hingga sebuah getar dalam sakunya mengagetkannya dari segala lamunannya dalam setiap langkah kakinya yang terasa sangat lamban tersebut.

"Yoboseyo, Junsu ah?" jawab Jaejoong sedikit lemah saat ini. Tenaganya telah terkuras cuup banyak untuk menangis kala ia meninggalkan apartemen tersebut.

_"Jaejoong hyung, apa kau sedang bersama Yunho hyung?" _tanya suara diseberang sana

DEG! Jantung itu berdetak kencang kala sebuah nama yang ingin dilupakannya kini kembali bertengger di kepalanya.

"Aku baru saja keluar dari apartemen, Junsu ya" jawab Jaejoong semakin melemah kala pertahanan tubuhnya mulai terasa akan ambruk lagi

_"Hyung..."_ suara diseberang sana kini terdengar tercekat kala mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan hal tersebut

"Sebentar lagi, dia akan pulang" kata Jaejoong berusaha memasang senyum diwajahnya. Tentu saja Junsu tidak akan melihat senyum itu, hanya saja Jaejoong sedang berusaha menguatkan hatinya kini diantara senyumannya itu

_"..." _tidak ada jawaban diseberang sana

"Percaya..."

_"Tidak"_ kata Junsu diseberang sana menyanggah pernyataan yang belum diselesaikan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong terdiam

_"Dia tidak akan pulang, hyung" _ kata Junsu dan seketika Jaejoong terkesiap mendengarnya

Langkahnya yang tadinya terasa lambat kini terhenti. Jantungnya berdebar tidak nyaman kala sahabat kekasihnya ehem.. mantan kekasihnya itu menyebutkan hal yang tidak diduganya sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Jaejoong dengan nada yang khawatir

_"Dia memang pergi, tapi bukan pulang"_ jelas Junsu dengan sedikit bergetar

_"Aku kira Yunho hyung mengajakmu pergi bersamanya... Astaga.. Bagaimana ini... ia bahkan meninggalkan ponselnya"_ jelas Junsu cemasa

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kala mendengar yunho bahkan meninggalkan ponselnya. Suatu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin dilupaka oleh seorang Jung Yunho. Sejenak kepalanya yang tadi terasa lamban itu kini dipaksa untuk berpikir lebih cepat.

"Junsu ah, hubungi nomor terakhir yang dihubunginya, lalu beritahu aku hasilnya, mengerti?" kata Jaejoong diantara kecemasannya juga

Kakinya yang sedari tadi terasa lambat kini dilangkahkannya lebih cepat. Tidak, bukan ini yang Jaejoong mau. Ia hanya ingin Yunhonya kembali pada keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin Yunhonya kembali merasakan kehangatan keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin, orang yang dicintainya itu merasakan kehilangan seperti apa yang dirasakannya.

_"Jung Yunho, dimana kau?" _batin Jaejoong cemas sambil melirikkan matanya kesegala arah berharap menemukan sosok yang dicarinya

Kembali ponselnya terasa bergetar dan menunjukkan kontak yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Yoboseyo?"

#YunJae#

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah terminal bis dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Nafasnya memburu beriringan dengan degup jantugnya yang berdebar kencang. Matanya dengan lincah dan panik mencari sebuah bis yang dicarinya.

"Seoul...seoul...seoul..ah, mian, seoul..seoul...seoul.." ucap mulutnya berulang-ulang sambil mencari bis yang menurut Junsu membawa Yunho menuju Seoul

Ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya dengan sinis kala tubuhnya yang tampak oleng dan lemah itu menabrak siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Kecemasannya terlalu besar bahkan cukup untuk menutupi semua harga dirinya. Dalam kepalanya hanya ada satu nama yang paling ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Yunho, Yunho, Yunho.

_"Jung Yunho, dimana kau?" _batin Jaejoong berulang-ulang sambil mencari sosok itu dengan cemas

Jaejoong menaikan kakinya terburu-buru menuju ke sebuah bis yang ia yakini akan menuju ke Seoul.

"Apakah ini bis menuju Seoul?" tanyanya dengan terengah engah

"Ya, benar" kata seorang supir bis yang hendak turut menaiki bis tersebut menandakan bis tersebut akan segera berangkat

Segera setelah mendengar hal tersebut tanpa basa-basi kakinya melangkah semakin memasuki bus tersebut dan matanya dengan sigap mencari sosok yang dicrinya sedari tadi.

DEG! Mata itu melebar sempurna kala sosok yang ia cari kini tengah terduduk diujung belakang dengan tangan yang menumpukan dagunya. Pandangan matanya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela tersebut dengan sangat tidak berminat seakan bukan pada pandangan tersebutlah kepalanya tengah merekam kini. Tapi kepalanya sedang mereka ulang seiap kejadian dalam kepalanya yang membuatnya mendesah panjang.

Kaki Jaejoong melangkah pelan menuju arah namja yang ia ketahui bernama Yunho tersebut.

DRAP! Langkah itu terhenti bertepatan dengan kepala Yunho yang mulai teralihkan untuk menatap kearahnya.

Mata musang itu membesar kala mendapatkan penampakan yang tengah dipikirkannya tadi kini telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan air wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan. Senang, sedih, kecewwa, marah, semuanya. Semuanya seakan menjadi satu berbaur dengan wajah cantik dihdapannya ini.

Tubuh mereka bergetar pelan menandakan bis tersebut akan mulai meninggalkan tempat singgahnya ini.

"Kim Jae..."

"DASAR BODOH!" pekik Jaejoong saat namja itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggilnya

Yunho terdiam kala suara itu menyentak dengan sempurna kearahnya.

"AKU PERGI AGAR KAU KEMBALI PADA KELUARGAMU!" pekik Jaejoong lagi dengan mata yang sangat panas dan siap menjatuhkan air mata lagi itu kapan saja

Ia tidak memperdulikan semua tatapan yag kini menatapnya karena merasa terganggu dengan suara teriakannya. Ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan Yunho terus terdiam tanpa menatapnya tersebut. Baginya keterdiaman Yunho ini hanya meng-iya-kan tindakan bodoh yang sedang dilakukannya kini.

"AKU HANYA TIDAK INGIN KAU MERASAKAN APA YANG AKU RASAKAN!"

"APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SAKITNYA KEHILANGAN KELUARGA?!"

"BISAKAH KAU MEMBIARKANKU MELIHATMU BAHAGIA?!"

"AKU INGIN KAU BAHAGIA, JUNG YUNHO!"

"Karena aku..." kata Jaejoong mulai merasakan isakan dalam tubuhnya sementara Yunho mulai menegadahkan kepalanya berusaha mencari penyelesaian kata yang akan diucapkan oleh Jaejoong

"Aku sangat mencintaimu" kata Jaejoong sambil terisak dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menutupi segala luka yang seakan kembali terbuka kala Jaejoong mengucapkan kata yang paling ingin diingkarinya itu

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tengah tertunduk kini. Jantungya bergemuruh keras kala mendengar kata cinta dari namja yang juga sangat dicintainya itu. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila kata cinta itu harus terucap tanpa ada air mata yang mengiringinya seperti ini. Kim Jaejoong tidak taukah kau cinta Jung Yunho yang juga sangat besar untukmu ini?

Yuho menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong yang bebas tersebut dan memutar tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Yunho dan lalu membawanya kedalam pangkuan namja itu. Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung yang tengah bergetar karena menangis itu. Hidungnya menghirup wangi vanilla yang menyeruak dari dalam tubuh Jaejoong tersebut dengan penuh perasaan rindu. Yah, rindu. Walaupun belum ada sehari mereka berpisah namun rasa yang dirasakannya kini adalah perasaan rindu yang sangat besar.

"Aku tidak akan pulang tanpa dirimu disisiku..." kata Yunho membuka suara

"Kau adalah keluargaku juga..." katanya lagi yang menyentil hati Jaejoong dan membuatnya menjauhkan air matanya lagi dalam keterdiaman

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal di apartemen itu sendirian tanpa dirimu..." lanjutnya

"Karena aku..."

"Aku juga ... mencintaimu..." sambung Yunho dengan sayang sambil memeluk perut Jaejoong yang ada dalam pangkuanya tersebut sementara tangan Jaejoong menggenggam tangan yang tengah mengunci perutnya itu erat

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu dengan cukup lama. Getaran pada bis tersebut menambah rasa nyaman kedua sejoli ini didalamnya. Rasa hangat saling tersalur diantara mereka tanpa ada niat sedikitpun dipisahkan. Lagipula jika Jaejoong akan duduk, ia akan duduk dimana? Bis ini sangat penuh dengan orang-orang. Orang-orang yang sedang mencuri pandang, berceloteh, atau bahkan menggosipkan mereka berdua pastinya.

"Kim Jaejoong ayo kita menikah" kata Yunho dengan mata terpejam masih menyembunyikan kepalanya di punggung Jaejoong

Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit teras terlonjak sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum terulas pada bibirnya. Tangannya mengelus tangan Yunho yang tengah berada dalam perut Jaejoong tersebut.

"Ya..." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum yang cukup lebar

"Ayo, kita menikah" lanjutnya yang membuat senyum pemilik wajah dibalik punggungnya itu terkibar

Perasaan romantis yang sangat indah. Namun siapa yang menyangka perasaan tersebut akan menjadi sebuah akhir?

#YunJae#

Sebuah lonjakan hebat terjadi kala supir bis tersebut mengemudikan kemudianya dengan oleng dan membuat stir tersebut mengarah pada jurang disamping mereka. Sebuah truk yang mencoba melawan arah dan hampir menabrak truk tersebut membuat bis ini terpaksa mengarahkan stirnya kearah yang lain yang membuat keadaanya semakin tampak buruk.

Bis tersebut berputar kencang dalam sebuah jurang pendek namun curam tersebut hingga terhenti kala badan bis yang tengah penyok itu kemudian menabrak sebuah pohon besar dihadapannya. Keadaan di dalam bis tersebut tidak kalah buruk dengan keadaan luarnya. Banyak penumpang yang sudah tidak bernyawa disana, walaupun masih ada penumpang lain yang tampaknya dapat diselamatkan. Asap berkumpul dalam bis tersebut dan membuat siapa pun didalamnya merasakan sesak yang amat sangat.

Tidak terkecuali bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

#YunJae#

Dua tubuh itu ditaruh secara berdampingan pada sebuah rumah sakit yang kini tengah menangani semua korban dari kecelakaan bis tersebut. Keluarga Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah dihubungi seketika oleh pihak berwajib kala KTP mereka ditemukan di tempat kejadian.

"INI SEMUA KARNA ANAKMU YANG MENJIJIKAN ITU!" pekik pria paruh baya pada pria lain yang juga tengah berada dalam ruang tunggu yang sama dengannya

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT MENJIJIKAN EOH?! ANAKMU ITU YANG MENJIJIKAN! SI JUNG YUNHO ITU" pekik pria paruh baya berambut hitam itu tak mau kalah kala orang asing itu menghina putra satu-satunya

"TAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN ANAKKU BERSATU LAGI DENGAN ANAKMU!" bentak namja yang adalah Mr. Jung itu sambil menunjuk pada ayah Jaejoong

"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMBIARKAN ANAKKU BERTEMAN DENGAN ANAKMU LAGI HUH?! TIDAK AKAN!" pekik Mr. Kim melotot dengan ata bundar yang ia turunkan pada Jaejoong tersebut

"KALIAN TENANGLAH! INI RUMAH SAKIT!" teriak Mrs. Jung tidak tahan lain meihat kelakuan dua orang ayah dihadapannya

"Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, aku akan membawa Yunho sangat jauh dari sini" kata Mr. Jung

"Ahjussi..." kata Junsu membuka suara setelah sedari tadi ia dan Yoochun hanya dapat terdiam sambil menyalahi diri mereka sendiri atas kecelakaan yang menimpa dua orang tersebut

"Junsu ah, jangan pernah kau biarkan... Yunho bertemu lagi dengan namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu" pesan Mr. Jung pada Junsu yang membuat Junsu terdiam seketika

"Yoochun ah kau juga..." panggil Mr. Kim pada Yoochun yang akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya

"Jangan sampai Jaejoong menemui pria ini..." lanjut Mr. Kim pada Yoochun

"Aku mengerti..." kata YooSu bersama dalam kedukaan sambil kembali menundukan kepalannya dan menatap lantai rumah sakit tersebut hampa

**Flash Back End**

"Bukan hanya kau, yang harus kehilangan ingatan saat itu, Jung Yunho" lanjut Yoochun membuka pembicaraan itu lagi sementara Junsu hanya mendesah pelan kala Yoochun berusaha menjelaskannya dengan seutuhnya

Yunho terdiam. Jantungnya masih bergemuruh keras kala setia kata dan cerita dalam kepalanya kini tercerna sangat lamban pada otaknya.

Inikah alasannya? Mengapa ia dan Jaejoong tampak seperti dua orang asing yang tampak tidak pernah mengenl sama sekali. Mereka berdua hilang ingatan. Dan mereka berdua telah dipisahkan dengan jarak yang sangat jauh oleh kedua orang yang mereka anggap sebagai keluarga yang mereka percayai. Mereka dipisahkan.. karena ketidak percayaan orang tua mereka terhadap mereka. Mereka dipisahkan karena...hal tabu dalam diri mereka. Mereka dipisahkan karena.. takdir menginginkannya begitu.

Ini tidak adil. Sangat tidak adil.

#YunJae#

Jaejoong masih terus berlari menuju rumahnya hingga sebuah getar menginterupsi kegiatannya dan membuatnya terhenti dari langkahnya yag terburu-buru itu. Digesernya tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya dan lalu ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yoboseyo?"

_"Hyung..."_ panggil suara itu lemah

"Changmin ah! Kau kenapa? Suaramu lemah sekali" kata Jaejoong saat menyadari suara Changmin yang tidak seperti biasanya

_"Hyung temani aku..."_ kata Chagmin dengan suara yang mulai bergetar

_"Hyung..."_ panggilnya lagi

"Changmin ah! Kau kenapa? Dimana kau sekarang?!" kata Jaejoong cemas dan melupakan apa yang menjadi tujuannya tadi ketika mendengar suara Changmin yang bergetar

_"Hyung aku takut..."_ kata Changmin lagi dan membuat jantung Jaejoong bergetar dengan tidak nyaman. Ada apa dengan sepupunya?

.

Jaejoong menatap pintu apartemen yang cukup familiar dimatanya itu. Sedikit ragu kala tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu yang didalamnya kini tengah berisikan namja yang tadi tengah memohon padanya tersebut.

TOKTOKTOK

Jaejoong akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut dan menunggu seorang didalamnya untuk memberikan jalan masuk.

Pintu itu kemudian terbuka perlahan dan akhirnya memperlihatkan keadaan orang yang ada didalamnya tersebut. Terlihat Shim Changmin dengan eadaan yang kacau kini. Muka yang sangat lusuh, rambut yang berantakan, dan bau bir begitu terhirup dari badannya.

"Masuklah hyung" ajak Changmin sambil memberikan sedikit jalan masuk bagi Jaejoong dengan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya

Jaejoong memasuki aprtemen itu dengan perasaan yang tidak asing. Tampaknya ia pernah meninggali aprtemen itu namun entah kapan. Matanya melirik kesegala arah dan memperhatikan keadaan yang ia rasa tidak jauh berbeda dari keadaan sebelumnya. Bagaimana Jaejoong tau? Jaejoong bahkan tidak mengerti soal itu.

Jaejoong menjatuhkannya pada sofa yang kini tampak sangat berantakan. Di meja yang tak jauh dari sofa tersebut tampak beberapa kaleng bir yang sudah gepeng mungkin karena perbuatan Changmin pada botol tersebut.

_"Sudah berapa kaleng yang kau tegak, Shim Changmin?" _batin Jaejoong saat melihat minuman tersebut kini tengah memenuhi meja dihadapanya

"Changmin ah.. ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan khawatir kala adik sepupunya itu kini sudah duduk disampingnya

"Aku akan bercerai" kata Changmin datar sambil mengambil sekaleng bir dan lalu meneguknya

Nada itu begitu datar. Bahkan terlalu datar untuk menyembunyikan bersitan kesakitan yang terselip di nada yang datar tersebut.

"MWO?! Kenapa?!" pekik Jaejoong kaget kala namja tinggi ini mengatakan akan memutuskan hubungan pernikahannya dengan yeoja yang selalu dibanggakannya tersebut

"Dia lebih mencintai namja lain" kata Changmin sambil menatap hampa pada ruangan disekitarnya dan enggan menatap Jaejoong

Jaejoong terkesipa. Ia memang mengetahui hungungan antara Fany dan Yunho yang baru saja ia sadari saat mengingat wajah Fanny saat dirumah sakit. Namun tidak pernah ia berniat memberitahukan kenyataan itu pada Changmin sedikitpun. Jadi, darimana Changmin mengetahuinya?

"Aku melihatnya... berciuman... dengan namja masa lalunya..." kata Changmin dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit berusaha untuk menghentikan rasa panas pada matanya

Jaejoong terdiam. Ternyata Changmin melihatnya juga eoh? Ciuman yang sangat ingin dilupakan Jaejoong itu kini terngiang kembali dikepalanya dan membuat Jaentungnya brgemuruh tidak nyaman. Namun diantara pemikirannya yang berat tentang ciuman itu ada satu kata yang menyita kepalanya.

"Namja... masa lalu...?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Changmin

"Aku sudah tau... Yunho hyung... adalah namja yang pernah dicintai oleh Fanny, hyung. Aku sudah tau itu tapi... aku tetap saja bertahan... dan yang kudapatkan kini... apa? Perpisahan" kata Changmin dengan perasaan yang begitu terluka

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan lalu menaruh kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong yang tampak menjadi satu-satunya bahu yang dapat menjadi tempat sandarannya kini. Air matanya membasahi pakaian yang dipakai Jaejoong kini yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan elusan sayang bada bahu namja yang tengah bergetar diantara isakannya tersebut.

Pantas saja Yunho begitu mencintai yeoja itu. Karena yeoja itu pernah mengisi hatinya.

_"Aku menyukaimu"_ kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Yunho sambil menciumnya pun terkelibat dalam kepala Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan menampakkan senyum sinisnya

_"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku, Jung Yunho?" _batin Jaejoong sambil membayangkan Yunho yang kini kembali dalam ingatannya

Melupakan seorang Jung Yunho nampaknya sangat tidak mudah bagi Kim Jaejoong .

#YunJae#

_"Kim Jaejoong tunggu aku" _ batin Yunho yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya terburu sambil menuju sebuah halte bis

_"Aku akan menjemputmu" _batin Yunho lagi

_"Ayo kita menikah" _sebuah suara kini berngiang dalam kepala Yunho dintara langkahnya yang menderu dan nafasnya yang terengah itu

Perlahan namun pasti, bisikan ingatan Yunho mulai kembali menyapanya.

_"Kita lanjutkan... takdir kita yang tertunda"_

TBC

Hayahhhh TBCnya gaje! Maaf! Maaf! Soalnya bingung mau bikin tbc yang kaya gimana lagi hehehehe. Next chap adalah end so, jangan sampe keinggalan eoh?

Makasih buat semua yang sudah mengikuti FF ini dari awal *bowbow. Very very Thank You dah XD Dan makasih juga yang udah mendukung FF sayonara! Cindy senang sekali! :D

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya :D Arigatou! *bow


	10. Chapter 10

Title : FATE

Author : cindyjung

Pairing : YunJae (Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong)

Genre : Sad, Romance

Author Note : Hai, akhirnya part terakhir nih! Wkwk apa ini dibuat terlalu cepet atau kalian udah pada menanti chapeter terakhir ini? Wkwkwk semoga pada menanti yah :D Maafkan kemaren itu benar-benar part bencana karena TYPO nya ga keruan -_- maafkan cindy yah aduh maafkan! *bowbowbow

Balasan Review :

Yoon HyunWoon : ini udah ga lama kok wkwkw. Hm penasaran bagian mana? Semoga disini bisa kejawab yah :D

Minhyunni1318 : ini sudah berlanjut :D

Ifa. : habis bingung ntar ngga tbc-tbc kan ga bakal ada part ini wkwkwk

Yyyjjj5 : Yah! Mari kita dukung mereka untuk melanjutkan takdir mereka yang tertunda! *kibar banner (?) wkwkwk

Chris1004 : memorinya akan muncul dalam hitungan mundur 10... 9... (?) fany? Well, lihatlah nanti :D

Vic89 : Iya kelar :D hahaha boleh deh boleh daripada chaminya disakiti terus wkwkwk

MaghT : Bersatu? Tidak? Bersatu? Tidak? *cabutin kelopak bunga #author strees. Liat ntar ya :D terimakasih karena sudah mau baca dan ngasih review terus :D

Guest : Iya mengganggu (?) wkwkwk. Terimakasih karena mau baca cerita ini dan review :D

Juuunchan : Kalo ga happy ending gimana? *dibakar wkwkwkwk liat saja part ini :D makasih udah mau baca dan review :D

Balasan Review End

Tidak lupa diucapkan **TERIMAKASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAK-BANYAK-DAN BANYAKNYA KEPADA SEMUA READER , PEMFOLLOW DAN PEMFAVORIT FF INI :D . **Cindy seneng banget karena ada kalian yang ngebuat cindy semangat untuk terus ngelanjutin FF ini J). Sini dikecupin satu-satu XD

Now let's the story begin

.

.

.

#YunJae#

Yunho menjatuhkan pantatnya pada suatu tempat duduk di pojokan sana yang sesungguhnya tidak terlalu nyaman ini, namun Yunho harus membiasakannya karena dalam beberapa jam kedepan ia terus menduduki tempat ini hingga akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan yang ia inginkan. Dirasakannya tubuhnya bergetar kecil ketika perlahan bis ini mulai melaju dengan perlahan meninggalkan terminal itu.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghadapkan kepalamya pada jendela besar yang ada disebelahnya tersebut. Tampak ia menatap pemandangannya dengan sedikit tidak tertarik. Jujur saja, bukan pemandangan luar yang kini membuat Yunho betah memandangnya, namun pikiran-pikiran yang melewati kepalanyalah yang membuat kepala itu enggan berpaling ke arah manapun.

Tiga tahun hum?

Dan ketika mereka hendak bersatu, sekarang mereka harus terpisah lagi?

Yunho menarik sebuah nafas yang panjang dan mendesah dengan berat kemudian. Walaupun tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang bisa dibilang sebentar, namun juga tidak bisa dipandang sebagai waktu yang lama. Dan dalam tiga tahun ini, sudah cukup banyak yang Yunho alami pada dirinya. Kisah cintanya dengan Fanny dan...

**Flash Back **

"Apa kau menjalani pola hidup yang tidak baik, Tuan Jung?" kata seorang berpakaian putih yang adalah dokter tersebut

"Maksudnya dok?" kata Yunho tidak mengerti

"Apa kau merokok?" tanya dokter itu lagi

"Yah.. sesekali..." jujur Yunho dengan sedikit gugup

"Minum minuman beralkohol?" tanya dokter itu lagi

"Hanya sedikit. Lambungku tidak begitu kuat menampung alkohol, ada apa sebenarnya dok?" tanya Yunho mulai tidak sabar ketika sang dokter hanya menanyakannya pertanyaan aneh dan bukan memberikannya kejelasan mengenai penyakit yang sedang dideritanya

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, Tuan Jung. Apakah kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan?" kata dokter itu kini menatapi Yunho dengan cukup erius

Yunho terdiam dan mencoba mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh ayahnya saat ia pertama kali membuka mata di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Yah, aku pernah mengalaminya" kata Yunho yang dibalas dengan desahan sang dokter

"Dan luka pada kecelakaan tersebut adalah bagian kepala anda?" tanya dokter itu lagi yang kemudian menyulut emosi Yunho

"Ya! Tadi kau bilang hanya satu pertanyaan! Dokter! Jelaskan padaku! Ada ini sebenarnya! Jangan membuat aku penasaran seperti ini!" pekik Yunho yang mulai tidak tahan karena pertanyaan sang dokter yang membuatnya semakin penasaran

"Tuan Jung Yunho, sepertinya anda mengidap suatu penyakit yang tidak biasa" kata dokter itu dengan wajah cukup serius yang membuat Yunho terdiam disertai dengan debar jantungnya yang tidak karuan

"Dan... apa itu dok?" kata Yunho diantara rasa penasaran dan cemasnya

"Tuan, anda terkena kanker otak stadium sedang" kata dokter itu yang membuat mata Yunho membulat seketika

"Apa...?" pekik Yunho lemah tidak percaya dan memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menyandarkan punggungnya disebuah kursi tamu disana berusaha untuk menemukan sandaran diantara tubuhnya yang kini terasa lemas tersebut

"Semua gejala, mulai dari sakit kepala, daya ingat yang berkurang, rasa mual yang diderita dan juga anda yang mulai sering merasa pengelihatan anda terganggu, semuanya sangat mendekati gejala kanker ini. Dan setelah kami memeriksanya lebih lanjut, benar saja ada sel kanker dalam otak anda, Tuan Jung" jelas dokter itu panjang lebar yang masih dibalas keterdiaman Yunho

"Penyebabnya mungkin tidak melulu dari gaya hidup anda, tapi mungkin saja terletak pada kecelakaan yang pernah alami, Tuan Jung" lanjut dokter itu lagi

Yunho merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika mendengar segala penjelasan dokter tersebut. Kembali kepalanya berdenyut kencang dipelipisnya dan membuat rasa pening dikepala Yunho. Tangan kanannya yang bebas ia angkat dan ia gunakan untuk memijat pelipis tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda seperti ini padaku..." kata Yunho dengan nada tidak percaya pada hasil tes tersebut

"Kami tidak mungkin bercanda bila ini menyangkut nyawa pasien, Tuan Jung" kata dokter itu dengan serius

Yunho tertunduk lemah masih sambil memijat pelipisnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah kini. Pikiranya masih mencerna segala yang dokter itu jelaskan tentang penyakit yang dideritanya dengan sangat lamban. Ah tidak, Yunho sesungguhnya benar-benar tidak ingin mencerna kata-kata itu. Ia berharap kata-kata itu tidak pernah terucap sehingga otaknya tidak perlu mencernanya dan membuat kepalanya jadi semakin sakit seperti sekarang. Mendengar kata Kanker saja sudah menjadi momok menakutkan baginya dan kini, ia sedang mengalaminya.

Seketika kepalanya teringat pada sosok yang kini tengah berstatus menjadi kekasihnya. Tiffany Hwang. Apa pendapatnya bila ia mengetahui penyakit yang diderita Yunho ini? Apakah Fanny siap menanggung semuanya bila suatu saat ia pergi dari sisinya selamanya? Apakah ia sanggup melihat derai air mata dari wajah cantik itu?

Tidak.

Yunho tidak ingin menatap wajah sedih sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat berharga di hati dan pikirannya kini.

"Tuan Jung, anda masih dapat melakukan pencegahan agar sel itu tidak semakin menjalari tubuh anda" kata dokter itu membuka suara ketika menatap wajah frustasi Yunho

Yunho mengadahkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk tersebut dan lalu memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah dokter tersebut dan kemudian mengambil leher kemeja putih yang dikenakan dokter tersebut dengan sedikit kasar. Wajahnya yang tampak frustasi itu kini menyapa wajah dokter yang tampak ketakutan dengan Yunho. Mata musangnya dengan sedikit melotot dengan urat merah disekitarnya membuat perawakan Yunho memang tampak mengerikan kini.

"Jelaskan padaku. Secara detail. Bagaimana caranya?"

.

"Fanny ah..."

**Flash Back End**

Yunho terdiam kala sebuah ingatan kembali merasuk ke dalam kepalanya. Pikiran yang sesungguhnya ingin ia lupakan dengan sangat. Tentang dirinya dan penderitaan yang dialaminya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Penyakit ini, mungkin bisa kembali dan membunuhnya setiap saat, karena itulah tujuan awalnya pergi ke Seoul adalah untuk menjalankan hidup seperti apa yang sudah digariskan dan membiarkan hidup memimpin jalannya. Belum lagi saat jalan hidupnya yang ia ketahui bernama Fanny itu sudah memberikan sebuah tembok tinggi yang menghalangi kebersamaan mereka.

Namun saat ia melihat wajah cantik itu kembali menyapanya setelah tiga tahun tidak menampakan batang hidungnya,

_"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"_

Ngiangan suara lembut dari namja cantik itu membuat Yunho memejamkan matanya untuk membayangkan wajah pemilik suara tersebut.

Rambut almondnya.

Mata besarnya.

Hidung mancungnya.

Bibir cherrynya.

Semuanya. Terekam baik dalam kepala Yunho bahkan sejak awal mereka bertemu di bis tersebut. Yang bahkan tanpa Yunho sadari, semua itu sudah terekam lebih lama dari saat ia bertemu dengan namja itu di bis. Lebih lama. Dan lebih mendalam.

_"Ayo kita menikah"_ kembali suara bisikan itu menyapa kepala Yunho dan membuat mata musangnya kembali terbuka

_"Aku tau aku menyukaimu, Kim Jaejoong"_

_"Tapi ternyata tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah jatuh dalam cintamu"_

_"Dan ternyata jatuhnya sudah sangat, sangat, terlalu dalam"_

_"Kim Jaejoong. Kita lanjutkan... takdir kita yang tertunda"_

#YunJae#

"Sentuhlah makananmu, Changmin ah. Tidak taukah kau membuatku takut karena makananku itu tidak kau sentuh sama sekali?" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap Changmin yang masih terdiam dengan masakannya di depannya

"Aku hanya sedang tidak selera hyung..." kata Changmin lemas setelah tadi sempat mengeluarkan rasa resah dan sedihnya di pundak sepupunya tersebut

"Tidak selera? Apakah harum masakanku sudah berbeda dihidungmu sekarang hingga kau tidak selera?" kata jaejoong sambil memoutkan bibirnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya pada Changmin

Changmin menatap sepupunya yang kini tampak kekanakan itu dihadapannya. Ia tahu, kakak sepupunya ini sudah mengalami hal yang bahkan lebih menyedihkan daripada apa yang ia alami kini. Yeoja yang kau cintai menikahi orang tuamu? Ah, rasanya Changmin akan bunuh diri saat itu juga, kalau perlu dihadapan yeoja tersebut.

Pikiran yang gila hum?

Tapi namja dihadapannya ini sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang seperti dalam pikiran Changmin. Ia hanya menghilang, pergi, dan melepaskan semuanya. Mungkin ada baiknya melakukan hal seperti melarikan diri daripada menipu diri yang sesungguhnya tersakiti. Pikiran konyol satu lagi yang setidaknya membuat kita bertahan hidup.

Changmin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya sambil menatap hyungnya tersebut.

"Jangan melakukan tidakan kekanakan seperti itu, hyung. Apa kau tidak ingat umur?" kata Changmin berusaha mengejek kemudian

"Ya! Kau ini! Aku belum setua itu!" pekik Jaejoong sebal saat Changmin menggoda tindakannya

"Hahaha, hal itulah yang membuatku tidak selera makan. Sudah hentikan semua itu" kata Changmin sambil mengambil sesumpit kimchi dan melahapnya

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil di balik kekesalan. Akhirnya, sepupu kecilnya itu mau makan juga.

Sedikit rasa melilit mengerayangi perut Jaejoong yang sejak kemarin memang belum diisi apapun dan kini, ketika ia makan pertama kali, ia langsung menyantap makanan pedas.

"Akh, perutku..." desah Jaejoong penuh rasa sakit ketika ia merasakan perutnya seakan tertusuk jarum

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Changmin cukup cems dengan beberapa makanan yang masih terkumpul dipipi kanannya

"Ah, tidak aku hanya butuh obat maag saja" kata Jaejoong sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya mencari tempat obat

"Ah, kotak P3Knya ada di..." belum selesai Changmin memberi arahan pada Jaejoong, namja manis itu telah lebih dulu meraih kotak P3K itu dan mengambil obat yang ada di dalamnya

Changmin terdiam menatapi hal tersebut.

_"Dulu, ini adalah apartement atas nama Jaejoong. Kau boleh memilikinya dan memakainya kapanpun kau mau. Tapi satu, Shim Changmin, jangan pernah membawa Jaejoong kembali ketempat ini"_ terkelibat dalam kepalanya sebuah perkataan yang pernah diucapkan Mr. Kim padanya

_"Jaejoong hyung... ternyata masih familiar dengan tempat ini..."_ batin Changmin

Jaejoong menegak sebutir obat maag tersebut dan kemudian kembali ke tempat duduk disampingnya tersebut.

"Changmin ah, kau mau mengambil bagianku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Changmin yang tengah balik menatapnya dalam diam

"Changmin ah!" pekik Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin kembali ke dunia nyata

"Kau ini kenapa? Malah melamun seperti itu!" kata Jaejoong kembali kesal diantara sakit diperutnya

"A... Aniya, mana? Biar kuhabiskan porsimu. Hyung istirahat saja dikamar" kata Changmin sedikit tergagap sambil mengambil mangkok makanan Jaejoong dan lalu melahapnya

"Ah, baiklah, kurasa aku memang membutuhkannya" kata Jaejoong sambil melangkah menuju sebuah pintu yang tampaknya sudah sangat ia hapal sebagai ruang kamar.

Teenyata Jaejoong masih sangat hapal apartement ini hum?

_"Kira-kira kenapa... Jaejoong Hyung tidak boleh kemari?" _tanya Changmin dalam batinnya hingga sebuah suara mengusik pendengarannya

TOKTOKTOK

#YunJae#

TOKTOKTOK

Sebuah ketukan pada pintu rumahnya membuat sang pemilik rumah terpaksa menghentikan aktifitas yang sedang dikerjakannya tadi. Ini sudah menginjak waktu malam hari. Siapa yang bertamu selarut ini?

"Ya, kau mencari siapa?" kata seorang yeoja yang umurnya tidak jauh dari sang namja yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya

"Ah, maaf apa Kim Jaejoong ada?" tanya namja bermata musang itu ramah

"Jaejoong? Ah, tidak, ia tidak ada disini. Maaf kau ini siapanya ya?" tanya yeoja itu lagi kala menjawab pertanyaan namja di hadapannya

"Siapa itu, Dara ya?" kata sebuah suara disebrang yang perlahan semakin mendekat

_"Dara?" _batin namja itu kala mendengar nama yeoja di hadapannya ini

Seorang pria yang tampak lebih tua dari mereka berdua kini sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Seketika langkahnya terhenti kala menangkap sosok yang sudah sangat lama ingin ia lupakan dan ia hindari. Matanya membelalak kala menatap namja itu yang juga menatapnya tak kalah kaget.

"Kau..." kata Tuan Kim sambil menunjuk namja yang adalah Yunho itu dihadapannya

"Yeobo kau mengenal namja ini?" kata yeoja yang dipanggil Dara itu sambil menatap suaminya yang tampaknya sangat terkejut

_"Yeobo?" _batin Yunho lagi masih dalam keterkagetannya

"Untuk apa kau kemari?!" pekik namja paruh baya itu sambil menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya

"Tuan Kim, Bukankah anda sedang sakit?" kata Yunho sambil menatap mata ayah Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam

"Sakit? Aku seorang dokter! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sakit?!" kata Tuan Kim mulai sedikit merasakan rasa panas pada kepalanya

"Tapi... bukankah Jaejoong kesini karena mendengar anda sedang sakit?" kata Yunho sedikit khawatir karena Jaejoong tak ada dirumahnya

_"Jaejoong datang?" _batin yeoja yang daritadi haya memperhatikan kedua namja dihadapannya

"Apa katamu?! Jaejoong ada disini?!" pekik Tuan Kim lagi kala emosinya kini perlahan memuncak sambil sedikit gelisah

"Ya, Jaejoong ada disini. Karena itulah aku datang. Aku ingin menjemputnya" kata Yunho tegas sambil menatap Tuan Kim yang tampak sedikit frustasi kini

Tuan Kim membulatkan matanya ketika ia menyadari satu hal kini. Anaknya dan namja ini, sudah saling mengenal lagi. Dan namja dihadapannnya ini datang untuk merebut kebahagiaan terakhir dalam hidupnya lagi. Setelah tiga tahun ini, bagaimana bisa semuanya begitu sia-sia?

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Jangan berani sekali lagi kau merebut anakku!" teriak namja paruh baya itu

"Aku tidak akan merebutnya! Aku hanya meminta restu dari anda, Tuan Kim, tolong, restui aku dan Jaejoong" kata Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan membungkukan kepalanya 90 derajat

Tuan Kim hanya terdiam melihat namja ini kembali menundukan kepalanya seperti tiga tahun lalu saat ia dan Jaejoong tiba dirumahnya dan mengatakan hal yang sama sambil membungkuk dengan cara yang sama. Perasaannya pun tidak ada perbedaannya dengan saat itu. Ia masih merasa jijik dengan hal tersebut dan lagipula sebesar apapun perbuatan yang Yunho lakukan belum cukup untuk memenangkan hati Tuan Kim.

Ternyata tidak semudah itu untuk mendapatkan restu seorang kepala keluarga Kim.

"Bangkitkan tubuhmu dan angkat kakimu dari rumah ini. Aku tidak akan pernah, sekalpun, mengijinkanmu mengambil anakku" kata Tuan Kim dengan dinginnya

Yunho yang mendengar hal menyakitkan itu hanya dapat membangktkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap namja paruh baya yang kini telah berbalik dan memunggunginya.

"Aku mencintainya" kata Yunho dengan nafas yang sedikit tercekat kala merasakan panas pada matanya dan membuat namja yang tadinya tengah melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rumahnya itu kemudian berhenti

"Aku tidak peduli" kata Tuan Kim sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya

"Tuan Kim..." panggil Yunho sedikit lemah saat punggung itu perlahan menjauh

"Hey" panggil yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dan membuat Yunho menatapnya

"Aku memang tidak tau banyak tentangmu, tapi, aku percaya padamu" kata Dara sambil menatap Yunho dengan senyum di wajahnya

Yunho menatap yeoja yang kini juga tengah berbalik sambil kemudian menutup pintu dihadapannya tersebut. Ia melangkahkan sedikit kakinya kebelakang dan kemudian meninggalkan pagar rumah itu. Sedikit hatinya merasa hangat pada senyuman yeoja itu.

_"Pantas saja, kau menyukai yeoja itu, Jaejoong ah"_ batin Yunho saat mengingat kembali cerita Yoochun tentang Dara dalam kisah Jaejoong yang sedang hilang ingatan

_"Tapi aku percaya padamu" _kata-kata Dara kembali terngiang dan membuat Yunho menarik senyumnya. Satu orang percaya padanya. Itu sudah lebih daripada tidak ada yang mempercayainya sama sekali.

Seketika langkah kakinya terhenti dan mulai berpikir. Bila Jaejoong tidak ada dirumahnya, lalu dimana?

#YunJae#

TOKTOKTOK

Pria bertubuh jangkung itupun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya dan lalu memutar kenop pintu itu dan membukanya. Terlihat wajah namja yang sangat tidak asing di wajahnya kini tengah dengan nafas terengah menyapanya.

"Apa Yunho sudah kesini?" tanya namja bersuara husky tersebut

"Yoochun hyung? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Changmin bingung

"Aku tanya apa Yunho sudah kesini? Apa dia belum datang? Atau dia baru saja pergi?" tanya Yoochun panik sambil memasuki apartemen tersebut

"Apa? Yunho ke Chungnam?" kata Changmin sambil menaikan sedikit volume suaranya

"Ah, belum tiba rupanya, baguslah" kata Yoochun masih panik sambil melangkah menuju kesebuah ruangan

"Ya! Hyung ini kenapa! Buru-buru sekali!" pekik Changmin saat melihat Yoochun yang tampak tidak seperti biasanya

"Aku harus mengambil sesuatu yang masih tertinggal disini" kata Yoochun sambil membuka pintu kenop kamar

"Ah, hyung..."

Belum sempat Changmin melarang Yoochun untuk membuka kamr tersebut kenop pintu tersebut telah lebih dahulu terbuka dari dalam dan menampakkan sosok yang sedang berada di kamar tersebut.

Mata Yoochun membelalak saat menatap wajah cantik sahabatnya kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah yang kelelahan. Bukan wajah lelah Jaejoong yang ia khawatirkan kini, tapi sesuatu yang ada di kamar tersebut yang tidak boleh. Tekankan kata TIDAK BOLEH. Diketahui oleh Jaejoong dan sudah ia dan keluarganya sembunyikan selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

"Yoochun ah... kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya namja pemilik mata doe itu sambil menatap sahabatnya yang kini tampak cemas

"A.. Aku... aku hanya... ingin mengambil barangku yang tertingal" kata Yoochun tergagap

"Hum? Jadi kau tinggal disini juga eoh? Eh, apa ini apartemenmu? Rasanya aku hapal dengan semua yang ada disini. Apa kita pernah tinggal bersama di apartemen ini?" tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi yang membuat Yoochun semakin panik karena pertanyaannya

"Emmm, soal itu, kita bahas diluar saja bagaimana? Setelah aku menaruh barangku yang tertinggal bagaimana bila kita minum kopi?" ajak Yoochun dengan masih tergagap dan tanpa menatap Jaejoong

"Tapi aku..." kata Jajoong berusaha menjelaskan tentang kondisi perutnya yang sedang tidak baik kini

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" kata Yoochun kemudian meleos masuk ke dalam kamar dan menuju sebuah lemari pakaian

Ia membuka laci pakaian terakhir dan mengambil sebuah kotak kado disana, lalu ia mengambilnya dan perlahan berjalan menuju Jaejoong. Sebelah tangannya ia bebaskan dan kemuadian mengambil tangan Jaejoong yang tampak melemas dan menyeretnya pergi dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Ah, Changmin ah, aku pergi dulu!" kata Jaejoong terburu-buru sambil menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan kaki Yoochun yang melaju dengan cepat

Mata itu hanya memandangi kedua hyungnya yang baru saja pergi melewati pintu itu dengan pandangan bingung. Sangat banyak pertanyaan dalam dirinya yang membuat urat pada pelipisnya kini kembali berdenyut.

"Ah, masa bodoh" kata Changmin sambil kembali duduk dan menyantap makanan yang sudah tinggal setengah porsi itu

TOKTOKTOK

Kembali pintu itu berbunyi dan mengusik acara makannya. Changmin berdecih kecil sambil kembali membangkitkan tubuhnya dan kemudian menuju pintu tersebut. Dengan muka kesalnya ia memutar kenop pintu itu.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal hy..." belum sempurna Changmin memberikan pernyataannya sosok lain didepan pintu itu kini menyapanya dan memperlihatkan wajah yang sesungguhnya adalah wajah yang paling ingin Changmin hindari saat ini

"Changmin ah" panggil namja itu saat melihat wajah Changmin yang kini menyapa wajahnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Changmin dengan dingin walaupun tubuhnya tengah memanas kini karena amarah yang ia rasakan setiap kali melihat wajah namja ini

"Changmin ah! Apa Jaejoong ada disini?" tanya namja yang adalah Yunho itu sambil mengedarkan tatapannya kedalam apartemen yang sangat bersejarah baginya

"Ada apa kau mencari hyungku?" tanya Changmin lagi sambil menyipitkan satu matanya

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padanya" kata Yunho sambil agak tertunduk malu setiap kali ia mengingat niatnya ingin melamar Jaejoong 'lagi'.

"Apa itu?" kata Changmin tidak suka dengan sikap Yunho yang tampak malu-malu saat membicarakan hyungnya

_"Namja ini, kenapa wajahnya seperti ini saat membicarakan hyungku? Padahal sudah ada Fanny disisinya? Apa seorang yeoja saja tidak cukup?"_ batin Changmin kesal

"Kau" panggil Changmin pada namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu dan membuat pemilik mata musang itu mengalihkan matanya untuk menatap Changmin dan menegadahkan sedikit kepalanya

"Apa kau menyukai Jaejoong Hyung?" tanya Changmin tidak mau banyak berbasa-basi

Yunho yang tidak mengetahui amarah dan sakit hati yang sedang dialami namja dihdapannya ini hanya kembali tertunduk malu dan kembali mengibarkan senyumnya yang tampak menggemaskan kini.

"Ya" jawab Yunho diantara senyumannya yang hanya membuat Changmin terdiam

Jantung Changmin berdebar kencang sementara amarahnya kembali meluap kini. Baginya namja ini, hanya namja yang akan mempermainkan hyung tersayangnya saja. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah berciuman dan mengataan ia mencintai Fanny, kini namja ini muncul dan mengatakan ia menyukai Jaejoong. Tidak akan Changmin biarkan namja ini merebut dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Changmin mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan akhirnya ia layangkan kepalannya tersebut kearah pipi Yunho dan membuat sebuah pukulan keras disana.

Yunho hanya terlonjak sambil menatap Changmin geram. Terasa amis pada sisi bibirnya yang kini tampak berdarah. Yunho yang masih berdiri tegak dihdapan Changmin kini mengelap sedikit ujung bibirnya yang luka dan lalu berdecih kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Yunho tidak terima karena mendapat perlakuan yang tiba-tba dari Changmin

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mengatakan kau menyukai hyungku?! Lalu bagaimana dengan Fanny ah?! Bagaimana dengan ia yang kau bilang kau mencintainnya?! Brengsek! Sesungguhnya apa yang ada di otakmu?!" pekik Changmin yang hanya membuat Yunho terdiam masih terbelalak

Rupanya, ada kesalah pahaman disini.

#YunJae#

"Yoochun ah, aku sedang tidak ingin kopi, lambungku sedang tidak baik, bisakah kita kembali ke apartemen Changmin saja?" pinta Jaejoong sedikit memelas sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pada sahabatnya tersebut

"Tidak" kata Yoochun tegas tanpa menatap Jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya makin memanyunkan bibirnya saat Yoochun kini tampak mengacuhkannya. Matanya kemudian berpendar keseluruh mobil dan berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hingga sebuah kotak hadiah yang tadi diambil Yoochun kini menarik perhatiannya.

CKITT. Mobil itu berhenti disebuah apotik yang kini ada disebelah mereka.

"Kau, tunggulah disini. Aku akan membelikanmu obat" kata Yoochun sambil keluar dari mobil sedan hitam tersebut dan menuju apotik tersebut

Jaejoong yang tadi menatap Yoochun kini kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kotak kado yang membuatnya penasaran. Diambilnya kotak kado tersebut dan kemudian dibukanya. Tampak sebuah syal berwarna merah yang tampak sangat hangat dan panjang yang terlipat rapi didalamnya. Tangan lentiknya mengambil syal tersebut dan lalu ia lilitkan pada lehernya yang kemudian terasa menghangat saat sudah mengitari lehernya.

_"Syal ini panjang sekali, dua orang bisa memakainya"_ batin namja itu sambil terus menarik sisa syal yang belum terlilit pada lehernya dan membuat secari kertas pada ujungnya yang tertarik terjatuh

**_'Semoga bisa selalu menghangatkanmu. Ini adalah hatiku. Jaga ia baik-baik. Jung Yunho, selamat hari natal' _**

**_Kim Jaejoong , 25-12-2006_**

Namja cantik itu melebarkan matanya sambil menatap deretan huruf dan kata yang kini berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Sudah jelas kata yang amat menyita matanya adalah nama yang sangat tidak asing baginya

_"Jung Yunho?"_ batinnya saat menatap nama Yunho kini tertulis disana

_"25-12-2006?"_ batin namja itu lagi

_"Aku akan menjaganya" _suara yang tampak seperti sebuah bisikan itu melewati kepalanya dan membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut

Mata doe yang sejak tadi melebar kini ia pejamkan. Jaejoong berusah memikirkan hal lain agar kepalanya tidak terus berdenyut seperti tadi namun sebuah nama terus dan terus berngiang dalam kepalanya dan malah membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut sehingga membuat sang pemilik mata kembali membuka matanya dan kemudian terdiam.

Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka pintu mobil hitam Yoochun dan kemudian ia membawa kakinya keluar meninggalkan mobil hitam tersebut dan berlari menuju arah yang kini sangat ingin ia tuju.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Yoochun memekik keras sambil berusaha berlari mengikuti langkah Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong yang sudah menghentikan taksi dan memasukinya membuat Yoochun tertinggal sangat jauh

"Kim..." kata Yoochun terengah sambil mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana

"Terlambat... sepertinya memang mereka...harus bertemu, Junsu ah" kata Yoochun diantara nafasnya yang tidak teratur

#YunJae#

"Apa kau pernah hilang ingatan?" kata seorang namja yang kini membuka pembicaraan

Tampak aura tidak menyenangkan masih keluar dari namja yang kini tengah terduduk disampingnya dan enggan menatapnya. Kedua namja yang kini tengah terduduk di teras apartemen tersebut kembali terdiam kala tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dari namja yang baru saja membuka suaranya tersebut.

"Aku pernah" kata namja bermata musang itu kembali membuka pembicaraan kala suasana kembali hening diantara mereka dan membuat Changmin sedikit melirikkan matanya pada namja itu

"Aku kehilangan ingatanku karena sebuah kecelakaan"

"Saat aku membuka mataku, tidak ada yang aku ketahui sedikitpun tentang dunia bahkan diriku sendiri"

"Saat kurasa keadaanku sudah cukup membaik karena lukaku yang memang tidak terlalu parah, aku sudah dapat bekerja di perusahaan ayahku dan kemudian bertemu dengan Tiffany" saat namja itu menyebutkan nama yeoja yang sedang sangat ingin dihindarinya, Changmin sedikit berdehem untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh keras dan kembali mendengarkan cerita namja itu

"Aku mencintainya saat itu. Sangat. Hingga sebuah keadaan membuatku harus memaksanya menunggu selama dua tahun. Tapi ternyata, ia bahkan tidak bisa menungguku selama itu. Kau hadir, dan kau merubah semua yang ada didalam hidupnya yang pasti sangat sepi saat itu"

"Ya, aku mencintainya. Tapi itu DULU" tegas Yunho

Changmin menarik seujung senyumnya dan memasang tatapan sinis pada lawan bicara disampingnya tersebut yang juga tidak menatapnya.

"Mudah sekali kau mengatakan 'dulu' hum? Apa bagimu sesuatu itu semudah kata-katamu?! Baru berapa bulan kau berpisah darinya dan kau berkata kalau cinta itu adalah masa lalu?! Siapa yang tidak setia sekarang?! Kau atau Fanny hum?!" kata Changmin sambil menaikan volume suara dan menekankan kata-katanya

"Apa kau tau kapan aku mengalami kecelakaan itu?" kata Yunho kini turut menatap Changmin yang hanya dibalas keterdiaman Changmin yang menganggapnya bermain-main

"Sekitar tiga atau empat tahun lalu. Sama seperti Jaejoong" lanjutnya

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Berhentilah bermain-main dan jelaskan padaku" kata Changmin mulai tidak sabar

"Aku, pernah mengenal Jaejoong sebelumnya"

"Dia adalah... orang yang sangat berharga di waktu laluku"

"Aku tidak pernah menyebut cinta Fanny adalah masa lalu, karena masa laluku, adalah Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong"

Changmin terdiam sambil berusaha mencerna segala perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho.

"Ya, aku mencintai Fanny dan ya, aku juga mencintai Jaejoong namun cinta yang kurasakan pada mereka berdua berbeda"

"Fanny, saat aku mengetahui ia sudah bersuami aku memang terluka, mengetahui saat itu ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu merebut hatiku, tapi aku merelakannya untukmu. Sementara Jaejoong..."

"Saat ia pergi tiba-tiba seperti saat ini, aku berusaha mengejarnya. Saat ia tidak ada disisiku aku berusaha untuk bertemu dengannya. Saat ia memalingkan tubuhnya dan punggungnya aku selalu berharap bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku tidak pernah merelakannya pergi. Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya menunggu. Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya"

"Sebelum mengetahui ia adalah masa laluku yang berharga, aku selalu mengatakan hal yang aneh tentang takdir padanya..."

"Mungkin saat itu aku sudah merasakannya..."

"Aku... memang takdirnya..."

"Seperti dia yang juga kembali padaku, Kim Jaejoong, adalah takdirku"

Changmin hanya terdiam. Cinta yang berbeda? Yah, ia pernah mendengar antara cinta sahabat dan cinta kekasih. Tapi cinta yang seperti ini? Dua versi cinta kekasih yang menurutnya memang sangat berbeda. Walaupun ada satu yang ia yakini.

Dia.

Jung Yunho.

Sangat mencintai hyungnya.

BRAAK! Sebuah suara menggemparkan seisi apartemen tersebut dan akhirnya membuat kedua manusia yang tadinya hanya terdiam dan terpaku pada pikirnnya masing-masing kini membuat mereka mengalihkan kepala mereka dan menatap ke asal suara.

Yunho memberdirikan tubuhnya dengan cepat kala wajah yang seharian ini ia cari, kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan leher yang terlilit indah syal warna merah yang pernah diberikan untuknya. Namja bermata doe itu kemudian menatapi seluruh apartemen hingga matanya terhenti pada namja yang kini tengah memberdirikan tubuhnya sambil menatapnya.

"Kim Jae..."

Tubuh namja cantik itu kemudian menghampiri Yunho dan akhirnya berdiri dihadapannya mengacuhkan Changmin yang sedang terduduk sambil menatapi mereka dalam diam.

"DASAR BODOH!" pekik Jaejoong sedikit dingin

Yunho terdiam. Kejadin seperti ini sepertinya pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kejadian seperti seperti reka ulang dalam kepalanya.

"AKU PERGI AGAR KAU BAHAGIA DENGAN FANNY!" pekik namja itu masih dengan amarahnya

"AKU HANYA TIDAK INGIN KAU MERASAKAN APA YANG AKU RASAKAN!"

"BISAKAH KAU MEMBIARKANKU MELIHATMU BAHAGIA?!"

"AKU INGIN KAU BAHAGIA, JUNG YUNHO!"

"AKU..."

Belum sempat pekikan itu berakhir, Yunho segera memeluk tubuh namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kata-kata Jaejoong tadi memang sebuah reka ulang dalam dirinya. Kata-kata terakhir di bis sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan kalimat terakhir yang Yunho ingat adalah,

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh yang tidak balas memeluk tubuhnya itu

"Aku sangat mencintaimu" lanjutnya yang membuat tubuh dalam pelukannya itu sedikit bergetar.

Jaejoong menangis.

Sementara Changmin hanya terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah map coklat yang ada di dalam sana.

#YunJae#

Tangan itu saling mengait dengan hangatnya. Kedua tubuh itu kini bagai tanpa jarak saling membentur satu sama lain. Sebuah rajutan merah melingkar dikedua leher mereka dan membuat mereka bagai tidak terpisah. Senyum kecilpun tersembunyi dibalik rajutan merah tersebut

"Aku senang, bertemu lagi denganmu di bis" kata namja itu dengan senyum yang tertutupi syal

"Aku juga" jawab namja lain disampingnya dengan wajah tertunduk karena kehangatan yang terasa begitu menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya

"Bagaimana penyakitmu?" tanya Yunho kemudian

"Baik, cukup membaik walau lukanya bisa terbuka kapan saja" jawab Jaejoong

"Apa tidak ada donor paru-paru?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong

"Aku pernah mendengar tentang donor jantung, ginjal, sum-sum tulang belakang, tapi tidak pernah paru-paru kurasa itu mustahil" kata Jaejoong sambil sedikit mendesah kecewa

"Penyakitku juga tidak lebih buruk dari itu" kata Yunho kemudian yang membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langkah mereka menuju pada Yunho

"Kanker ini bisa menjalar kembali kapan saja, sama saja bukan?" kata Yunho santai

"Ya!" pekik Jaejoong semakin khawatir pada Yunho

"Aku tidak peduli, asal bersamamu, kapan saja aku harus mati aku siap" kata Yunho lagi sambil menatap Jaejoong

"Jung Yunho!" pekik Jaejoong mulai tidak suka

Langkah Yunho terhenti kemudian dan mebuat namja disampingnya juga turut berhenti. Yunho melepaskan syal pada lehernya dan kemudian memutarkan tubuhnya dan kemudian menghadap Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya.

Sedikit disibakkannya poni Jaejoong yang menutupi mata indahnya tersebut dan kemudian mata musang itu menatap dalam menuju mata doe tersebut.

"Ayo kita menikah" kata Yunho dengan tatapan yang sangat serius

DEG! Jantung Jaejoong seakan meledak ketika mendengar kata-kata itu kembali keluar dari bibir Yunho. Aliran tubuhnya terasa sangat cepat dan membuat wajahnya memerah. Wajah penuh amarahnya kini merona karena malu yang amat sangat. Dua tarikan pada ujung bibirnya dan matanya yang kini berbinar berhasil menjawab ajakan Yunho tanpa jawaban. Walau Jejoong sebal dengan segala perkatan Yunho namun perkataan Yunho tadi mau tidak mau membuat Jaejoong sangat bergetar.

"Ya, ayo, kita menikah" kata Jaejoong malu-malu dan membuat Yunho menarik kembali senyumannya

Tubuh itu mendekat dan kemudian menempelkan dada mereka menjadi satu. Dapat terasa debaran masing-masing pada dada mereka. Sedikit dimiringkannya wajah Yunho dan ia rendahkan sedikit agar dapat mengambil wajah Jaejoong. Dengan kedua tangan Yunho yang kini mengurung wajah Jaejoong dimiringkannya pula wajah Jaejoong agar senada dengan wajahnya dan kemudian bibir hati itu menekan bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Pagutan demi pagutan mereka rasakan dengan penuh cinta, rasa sayang, rasa rindu, bahkan amarah. Semuanya meresap dan bersatu dalam ciuman yang sangat memancarkan cinta tersebut.

Akhirnya, ciuman pertama mereka yang penuh cinta setelah sekian lama.

#YunJae#

"KENAPA HARUS DENGAN NAMJA INI LAGI, JUNG YUNHO!"

"KENAPA TIGA TAHUN INI TERASA SIA-SIA! AKHHH!" pekik Mr. Jung penuh Frustasi kala menatap dua orang itu kembali menyapanya sambil meminta hal yang sama padanya

"Appa... Kami memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama..." kata Yunho saat memutuskan untuk meminta restu keluargaya lagi

"DEMI TUHAN! TAU APA KAU SOAL TAKDIR?! JANGAN BICARA HAL KONYOL SEPERTI ITU!"

"YA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA EOH?!" pekik Mr. Jung lagi sambil menunjuk Jaejoong

"Appa!" pekik Yunho tidak terima

Mr. Jung meninggalkan mereka berdua sejenak dengan Mrs. Jung yang hanya dapat menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Seakan ingin menyetujui namun juga ingin menolak. Ia bingung. Sangat bingung.

Tiba-tiba Mr. Jung keluar dengan sebuah senjata ditangannya. Sebuah pistol yang seharusnya ia gunakn untuk melindungi masyarakat tidak bersalah dari kejahatan karena tugasnya yang adalah seorang polisi tersebut.

"BIAR AKU SAJA YANG MEMBUNUHMU!" pekik Mr. Jung kalap

"Appa!"

"Yeobo!"

"MENYINGKIR, JUNG YUNHO, ATAU AKU JUGA AKAN MENEMBAKMU!" pekik Mr. Jung kesal sambil menarik pelatuknya saat Yunho menghalangi tubuh Jaejoong yang hendak ditembakinya dengan kalap

"Yeobo!" pekik Mrs. Jung sambil mencoba menghentikan suaminya yang tampaknya sangat kalap hingga tidak sadar anaknya yang ada dihdapannya.

Tangan itu bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti arahan Mrs. Jung yang mencoba merebut senjata itu dari tangan suaminya sementara lubang tembakan masih tertodong pada arah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

DOR

Sebuah tembakan terdengar kala tangan Mr. Jung tidak sengaja menekan jari telunjuknya akibat pertahanannya melawan istrinya tersebut. Sebuah tubuh kemudian runtuh dihadapan mereka dengan darah yang turut mengalir dari tubuhnya. Mata Mr. Jung melotot saat menyaksikan seorang korban kini telah jatuh karena emosinya yang tidak terkontrol. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah sosok yang terjatuh tersebut adalah sosok anak semata wayangnya.

_"Asal bersamamu, kapan saja aku harus mati aku siap"_

"JUNG YUNHO!" pekik Jaejoong histeris

#YunJae#

Bibir peach itu terasa membeku kla menatap nisan dihadapannya itu. Sedikit ia belai lembut batu yang sesungguhny sangat kasar itu. Air mata pada pelupuk matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi kala matanya menatap setiap ukiran nama pada nisan cantik tersebut.

"Terima kasih" katanya sambil terisak

"Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku..." katanya lagi dengan air mata yang terjatuh dengan bebasnya

"Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

"Seandainya saja saat itu aku... tidak kau lindungi... pasti..."

Sebuah tangan terulur dengan sebuah sapu tangan disana. Mata doe yang memandang hal itu hanya dapat menegadahkan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan kemudian menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hentikanlah tangismu itu" kata namja itu sambil kemudian mengusap air mata Jaejoong dengan sapu tangan yang sedari tadi hanya ditatapi Jaejoong tersebut

"Aku..."

"Aku tidak suka melihat istriku menangis" kata namja itu lagi sambil terus menghapus jejak air mata di mata doe itu

"Mertuaku juga pasti tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini" kata namja itu sambil kemudian menatap nisan tersebut dan Jaejoong bergantian

"Aku hanya..."

"Ibumu melindungimu, karena ia sangat mencintaimu" kata namja itu sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya

"Seperti aku, yang juga melindungimu saat itu, karena aku, mencintaimu"

"Jung Yunho" panggil Jaejoong kemudian pada namja dihadapannya

"Aku juga, mencintaimu" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dengan matanya yang masih sedikit basah karena air mata tadi

"Ibu mertua, apa aku boleh mencium anakmu disini?" ijin Yunho menghadap nisan tersebut

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sebelum tangannya menangkupkan kepala Yunho dan kemudian ia berjinjit kecil dan mengecup bibir orang yang telah menjadi suaminya itu dengan gemas.

"Aku yang mengijinkanmu" kata Jaejoong melepaskan kecupannya

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya mengambil pinggang itu dan membawa tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya dan kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengambil bibir peach itu dengan bibirnya.

#YunJae#

**_Takdir, adalah sesuatu yang tiba-tiba, dan setiap yang ada didalam takdir membawa kita pada banyak pilihan._**

**_Saat takdir mempertemukan, kita bisa mengabaikannya, atau mengenalnya_**

_"Ah, ye. Aku baru saja pindah, namaku Kim Jaejoong" kata Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho_

_"Ah, aku Jung Yunho!" kata Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan namja yang terasa sangat halus dipori-pori tangan Yunho tersebut_

**_Saat takdir memisahkan, kita bisa menunggu, atau meninggalkannya_**

_"Diantara perkataan logika dikepalamu, dan perkataan hati di dadamu. Sebagai penengah, mulutmu itu... mengatakan sisi yang mana?" tanya Yunho yang suaranya sudah semakin bergetar_

_"Annyeong" kata namja itu kemudian sambil memutar kenop pintu itu bergetar_

**_Saat takdir mempertemukan kembali, kita bisa menyapanya, atau mengacuhkannya_**

_"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya namja itu kemudian pada namja lain dihadapannya_

_"Tentu, silahkan" balas namja itu sambil menyingkirkan tasnya yang tadi mengisi penuh tempat duduk tersebut dan memberi namja manis berambut almond itu duduk._

**_Takdir memang sesukanya, namun pilihan kitalah yang akhirnya menentukan jalan hidup kita._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hey, apa kau percaya takdir?_**

**END**

Heyahhhh akhirnya end jugaaaaa :DDDDDDD maaf kalo endnya gaje sekaliiiii tapi ini adalah end terpanjang yang pernah dibuat kwkwkw. Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mndukung ff ini dari awal hingga akhir dan membuat cindy sangat sangat bersemangat hingga hari ini! Maaf atas segala ketypoan yang emang sangat fatal dan sering cindy lakukan ya :D

**Thanks to:**

**Vic89, Juuunchan, Guest, MaghT, Chris1004, yyyjjj5, ifa. , Minhyunni1318, yoon HyunWoon, Zheyra Sky, I was a Dreamer, dee, meybi, SimviR, Yuuka Shim, YunHolic, nin nina, jiajia, selena kim, gege, Izca RizcassieYJ, NaraYuuki, Chan Nuriza, Jae milk, vnyj, Himawari Ezuki, KimYcha Kyuu, aoi ao, Shishije, Michelle Jung**

**And all follower and favirite, espesialy reader :DDDD Silent or not idk I STILL LOVE YOU ALLL! **

**THANK YOU SOSOSOSOSOSOS MUCCCCHHHHHH**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	11. Epilog

Epilog

Namja tinggi dengan pakaian rapi itu melangkah dengan mantap masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang terletak tidak jauh didepannya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya membukanya dengan cukup lebar dan menampakkan sosok cantik didalamnya. Tampak seorang namja dengan kemeja putihnya kini tengah bersolek di depan sebuah cermin.

"Changmin ah?" panggil namja itu saat melihat pantulan namja tinggi itu di cermin

"Jaejoong hyung" panggil Changmin dengan senyum di kedua ujung bibirnya seraya melangkah masuk mendekati hyungnya itu

"Wah, kau tampan sekali hari ini" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap Changmin yang hari ini memang sangat tampan dengan rambut pendeknya yang ia spike dan juga kemeja putih dan jas hitamnya membuatnya tampak mampu mempesona siapapun disekelilingnya

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau kalah tampan dari mempelai pria" kata Changmin bercanda

"Hahaha, kalian adalah dua namja yang sangat tampan menurutku" kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan mengacak rambut Changmin yang sudah tampak rapi saat itu

"Hyung!" rajuk Changmin tidak suka kala Jaejoong merusak rambutnya

Jaejoong menatap adik sepupunya sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar. Perasaannya sangat terharu mengingat hari ini Changmin bisa menghadiri pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Padahal dulu, dirinya bahkan tidak mengikuti atau mendatangi pernikahan Changmin hanya karena masalahnya dengan Dara tapi Changmin...

"Terimakasih" kata Jaejoong penuh haru

Changmin yang tadinya memasang air wajah kesal kemudian kembali membawa senyum pada air wajahnya.

"Sudah sewajarnya" kata Changmin yang kini tersenyum sambil menatap Jaejoong tak kalah haru. Ia tidak menyangka akhirnya dapat melihat kebahagian pada mata hyungnya

"Dia datang?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian yang membuat aiir wajah Changmin kembali berubah. Kali ini seujung bibirnya saja yang tertarik sambil dihelakannya sedikit nafasnya.

Changmin tau jelas siapa yang dimaksud hyungnya ini.

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Fanny.

**Mantan istrinya.**

"Entahlah" jawab Changmin tanpa menatap Jaejoong

"Kutunggu kau di altar hyung" kata Changmin sambil kembali memasang senyum yang sesungguhnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan luka di wajahnya

Setiap persatuan akan selalu ada perpisahan. Setiap kebahagian akan selalu ada orang yang terluka.

Saat Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya bersama, Changmin memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Fanny.

Bukan ia tidak mencintai yeoja itu hanya saja... Changmin terlalu mencintainya untuk membuatnya bersamanya dan memaksanya untuk mencintainya bila ia saja bahkan masih menyimpan namja lain dihatinya. Ia hanya butuh waktu. Mereka butuh waktu, untuk sendiri. Dan saat keduanya telah siap. Takdir pasti akan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

Ah... Hidup memang selalu seimbang.

#YunJae#

Changmin menatap kedua manusia yang tengah tampak indah kini tengah saling mengikrarkan janji di hadapan seluruh umat di dalam kapel kecil ini. Perasaan bahagia tidak pelak menyeruak dari dalam seluruh umat yang hadir untuk menyaksikan peristiwa yang sangat jarang ini.

Karena Yunho yang tengah menyelamatkan hyungnya dari tembakan itu hingga harus masuk rumah sakit dan sempat koma, pada akhirnya membuat sang ahjussi –Mr. Kim- akhirnya menyetujui hubungan itu walau tidak sepenuhnya menyetujui namun dengan waktu, semua perlahan bisa membaik bukan?

Sementara rasa bersalah Mr. Jung pada dua pasangan ini membuatnya sadar akan tindakannya yang keterlaluan dan akhirnya ia mengijinkan anaknya untuk menikahi namja cantik yang kini tengah berdiri di depan altar bersama anaknya tersebut. Mungkin tidak buruk juga bila ia mengalah, setidaknya sekarang, ia dapat melihat binar kebahagiaan di mata anaknya itu.

Junsu dan Yoochun? Berdiri dengan tak kalah cantiknnya disamping mempelai tersebut. Mereka menjadi pendamping mempelai dengan sangat indah. Rasa bersalah karena telah memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong selama ini, seakan menguap kala Yunho dan Jaejoong masih menerima mereka dengan baik dan mau memaafkan mereka. Setidaknya tanpa mereka yang merencanakan bertemu saat sebulan kedatangan Yunho dan Jaejoong, pasti pasangan ini tidak akan saling bertemu lagi dan berkenalan bukan?

Changmin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan kemudian tertawa lebar disana kala menatap dua orag yang kini telah menyatukan bibir mereka. Ah, bukan hanya bibir, namun jiwa dan raga mereka kini telah bersatu sebagai suami dan istri.

Seketika sebuah kilas masalalu kembali menyeruak di kepala Changmin. Sebuah kenangan tentang dirinya dan Fanny kini kembali mengisi kepalanya dan membuat hatinya sedikit ngilu. Ah, rasanya bahagia sekali saat kau bisa bersama orang yang kau cintai. Walaupun rasanya sangat sakit saat akhirnya kalian harus berpisah.

Kepala Changmin terus menegadah haru menatap ke altar. Walaupun bukan hyungnya itu yang kini menjadi pikiran utamanya kala menegadah namun pikiran lain yang membuatnya kembali menarik senyumnya. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak melihat yeoja itu. Bagaimana kira-kira kabarnya sekarang?

Ia memberdirikan tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan kursinya mengikuti yang lain yang hendak melempar pengantin dengan bunga sebelum sebuah benda kecil bergulir dan menyapa kakinya. Direndahkannya tubuh Changmin sambil berlutut kemudian mengambil benda bulat tersebut dan kemudian menatapnya. Benda yang sangat tidak asing dimatanya. Bahkan terlalu familiar.

"Ah, maaf itu cincinku! Aku mema..." kata seorang yeoja yang berlarian mendekati Changmin dan kemudian pernyataannya terhenti kala kepala itu mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajah Changmin yang kini membulatkan matanya sempurna

Yeoja yang ada dihadapannya pun hanya dapat membelalakan matanya sambil mengangakan sedikit mulutnya kala menatap sosok yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Ch.. Changmin ah..." kata yeoja itu dengan sedikit terbata

Changmin memberdirikan kembali tubuhnya dan kemudian menatap yeoja yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia temui itu, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya ia hindari itu. Changmin menatap Fanny yang kini tengah mengenakan gaun coklat cantik senada dengan pita yang kini tengah singgah dengan manis dirambut hitamnya yang bergelombang tersebut. Yeoja ini, masih sangat cantik dimata Changmin.

Mereka hanya saling menatap sama lain sambil berbicara melalui mata mereka. Changmin menggenggam cincin ditangannya dengan sangat erat. Cincin yang Changmin genggam adalah cincin pernikahannya dengan Fanny dulu, dan kini, di depan altar yang sama, dan dihadapan yeoja yang sama, dan sebuah cincin dalam genggamannya, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

.

.

_Takdir datang dengan membawa pilihan di dalamnya,_

_Mengacuhkannya?_

_Menyapanya?_

_Memeluknya?_

_Kembali mencintainya?_

_Entahlah,_

_Apapun pilihan kita, kita harus menentukannya dengan bijak_

_Karena pilihan kitalah, yang menentukan takdir kita selanjutnya_

_._

_._

"Kau memang ceroboh, Fanny ah" kata Changmin sambil mengukir senyum di wajahnya

**END**

Iyaapp lagi-lagi endingnya gaje sekali saudara-saudara wakakakaka. Maap karena dadakan bikin epilog, tapi Cindy ngerasa ada yang kurang kalau ngga semuanya dijelaskan kenapa bisa begini dan begitu, terutama soal Changmin yang masih menggantung bangetttt, jadi dibikinlah epilog ini, walau akhirnya juga masih menggantung sih wkwkwkw

Oh ya, yang Jaejoong kunjungin di hapeter sebelumnya itu makam mamahnya yang waktu itu meniggal karena mau ngelindungin Jaejoong dari bapanya yang juga kalap hehehehe

Makasih juga buat semua review, kritik dan saran dan membangun dari semua reader :D lope lope lope sekali kalian :D

Eh iya, ini kejadian sebelum YunJAe ke makam mamahnya Jaejoong ya :D. Semoga walau pendek dan ribet dan lieur kalian masih bisa menikmati epilog ini ya :D soal Sayonara, nanti akan Cindy lanjutin lagi :D harap bersabar yah :D


End file.
